Hidden! But for how long?
by Twilightdragoness
Summary: The girls are back. Life goes on, but how long do you keep a secret when everyone knows what to look for? Sequel to 'Then there were 5'.
1. Chapter 1: New Job

Authors Note:

I finally got an idea for the sequel and am now going to write and post it.

So before you read this story please go and read my first story in this series "Then there were 5." I don't plan to do much in the way of recap so if you don't read that one you won't know much of what has happened or who my OC is.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 1:

NEW JOB

My name is Laura Westbrook and currently I am laying on the floor of the bathroom half fish while my roommate is holding her side and leaning against the wall laughing at me. I'm not mad at her, heck I don't even blame her for doing it. If our positions were reversed I'd be laughing myself to tears too. I guess I should back up and explain to you how I ended up like this.

Well first I guess you should know I'm not a morning person, never have been, most likely never will be. I've learned to deal with this by making my alarm clock out of a coffee brewer that has a timer and setting a second alarm for when it's done to get my attention. However it's currently 5:45 AM and even after two cups of coffee I was still asleep enough to try to get the last of the sleep out by splashing cold water on my face.

Now normally that would be a great idea for someone to do. Just not someone like me. See I'm a mermaid and when I get wet I grow a tail. So this is actually a very bad idea for me. Yet I was still asleep enough to do it. Hence why my roommate, Bella, is currently laughing herself silly. She's also a mermaid, so she knows I should have known better.

Now as for why I'm up at what I consider an extremely unholy hour, I have a new job. Starts today. Orientation is at 7:30 and I am not licensed to drive here in Australia yet so I have to walk. It's at Sea World and it's a bit of a walk from here, and if I want breakfast I have to get up extra early. Hence the sleep induced stupidity.

"I know this is funny to you, heck if I was standing there I'd think it was funny too." I said. "But I really need to get dressed and eat before work so a towel would be nice."

"I still can't believe you actually did that to yourself." Bella said as she grabbed a towel from the hall closet and tossed it to me. "Dry the floor while you're at it too." She was still laughing as she said this.

I felt a strong urge to just bang my head on the floor but I resisted and started to dry myself off. "Sorry I woke you when I fell. I was trying to be quite so you could sleep."

"Well I guess that since I'm awake now I might as well stay awake. I'll make some food while you get dressed. Least I can do I suppose." She walked off, a few chuckles still escaping from her as she did.

I just groaned. It took me the better part of twenty minutes to get both myself and the floor dry, and then I hurried to get dressed for my first day of work. By that time Bella had a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs with some toast and bacon ready. I was really grateful for her help, if she hadn't offered to cook I'd have had to skip breakfast after my little mishap to get to work on time. After eating I grabbed my purse and my shoulder bag with all my paperwork for today in it, promised to meet with the girls at the cafe afterward to tell them how it went, and rushed out the door. I made it with fifteen minutes to spare.

I got my degree just last week. I was now a certified marine biologist. All my work over the past year and a half had fast tracked me and I'd only needed one semester to finish a degree. Now I was to be the junior marine biologist here at Sea World. I was glad to have been given the offer as it kept me local with my mer-sisters, and even after most of a year with them I still couldn't get enough of it.

"Hello there," a well dressed middle age woman greeted me. "You must be Laura. I'm Director Parker. I just took over here a few months ago so I'm relatively new here as well. Do you need anything before we begin?"

"Hello." I replied, "it's nice to meet you Director Parker. And no thank you, I'm good for the moment, but thanks for the offer."

"Well if you follow me we'll get started and then I'll have someone show you around. Just one thing before we begin. I noticed you didn't include copies of your divers certificates, we'll need them for our files for legal purposes."

"I don't have any, to be honest. I've never actually been certified, never needed to be. I am a good free diver though." I wasn't going to say I was a mermaid and that I could probably stay underwater longer then anyone with an air tank could, and go deeper to.

"Well that might be a problem. With some of the work we do here you won't have the luxury of having to keep coming up for air. Would it be too much trouble for you to get trained?" She asked me politely.

"I'll find out and let you know ASAP. That work for now?" I hoped that would be enough to buy me some time. If it was such a big issue that I'd be replaced this could be a problem.

"Yes. I know it might take some time to sign up for a class. Well if you'll follow me please we'll get started."

I followed her and spent the rest of the morning filling out a pile of forms. Almost as many as back in the States. I was glad I'd gotten citizenship here. Actually I had gone for dual citizenship even though the fees had been quite a bit higher. It was worth it in my opinion. After the forms I was introduced to some of the staff I'd be working with. That was followed by a short break for lunch and then was a tour of the parts of the park only accessible by employees and I was done for the day.

I had a few hours to kill before Cleo got off her shift and we were scheduled to meet at the cafe. So finding myself with the choice between falling asleep and missing the meeting and going swimming I hit the water. I stayed close to the main land so I wouldn't be too far out if I lost track of time. Even so I was surprised to run into Rikki while swimming among some of the local coral reefs. She waved to me in greeting then after pointing towards Mako held up three fingers and lowered them one by one. I rolled my eyes but as soon as she lowered the her last finger I took off just as quickly as she did.

It was close but she did beat me there. I guess the early morning was making me sluggish even now. At least that's the reason I'm sticking too. We pulled up on the beach. The moon pool was still a wreck and since none of us could bare the sight of what had become of it we no longer went there.

"Ha!" Rikki crowed. "I win!"

"I'm still half asleep you know." I said.

"Pfft. You lost just admit it!" She countered.

"I had to get up real early today for work. I'm still tired." I said I was sticking to it.

"Yeah. Heard about that." Rikki's grin was one of barely restrained mirth. "I'd really like to know the mental process that convinced you that would be a good idea for us. I'm sure it'll be a great story."

I groaned and slumped back against the rocks we were sitting next to. "Obviously there wasn't any or I'd have realized it was a bad idea before doing it. Can we never bring that up again, please?"

"Oh no. This one's way too good. Only one Bella hasn't had a chance to tell yet is Cleo, but only because she was at work early today." Rikki chuckled. "But don't worry. We'll fill her in."

"I guess no matter what I say it won't stop you will it?" Rikki shook her head. "OK, fine. But it stays between the five of us. No telling the guys."

"Too late. Ash, Zane, and Will were all at the cafe when Bella told Emma and me." I banged my head against the rocks. Rikki just laughed more. "At least the only one that actually saw you was Bella."

"Actually that's been the best part of having her as a roomie, I don't need to hide this from her like I would with anyone else."

"She says the same thing." Rikki said. "Anyways it's about time to head back. Cleo should be off work soon and as Emma and Bella are both at the cafe already we should definitely head there. Race you back?"

"If I said no would it make a difference?" I asked already knowing her answer.

"Nope!" Rikki didn't disappoint me. I sighed and we got back in the water. I was more awake now after the first swim and I actually beat her back.

"Told ya I was just still sleepy that first time." I told her as she dried us both off.

"I let you win." She said.

"You nose is growing," I said. "I've never known you to ever just let someone win."

"Well if you were too tired the first time then I let you win the second time." She gave me a hard stare. "Understand?"

"Yep. I understand ya just fine." We both laughed and now dry headed to the cafe.

"Hey guys." Emma greeted us as we walked in. "Just grab a booth I'll be right with ya soon as I get changed."

We smiled and headed to our favorite booth off to the side. Bella waved from the stage where she was in the middle of a new song she was rehearsing. It sounded good and I couldn't wait to hear the final version once they got all the kinks ironed out. We took our seats and Ash came over and asked if we wanted our usual or something different today.

"Usual's fine for me." Rikki said.

"I'll take anything as long as it has a lot of caffeine in it and a small plate of any type of pasta you have, I could use the energy boost." I said.

"Sure thing, but isn't it a bit late for that?" He jumped back as I took a mock swing at him and he walked back to fill our orders laughing the whole way.

"I swear I'd kill her for this except that if it had been one of you I'd be doing the same thing, and I would hate to feel like a hypocrite." I muttered. Rikki just chuckled.

Emma came out of the back room and after placing a drink order with Ash, and stealing a quick kiss, joined us in the booth.

"Hey there sleepy." She greeted me, unable to keep a grin off her face

I glared across the room at Bella, who just shrugged at me without loosing either her place or tune. Girl had talent that's for sure.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this am I?" I groaned.

"Nope." Rikki and Emma answered.

Cleo finally arrived just as Ash had finished delivering our orders and Bella called it a wrap for the day and joined us. Ash quickly got them drinks as well and they joined us.

"So I'm sure you all want to hear about my day at work." I said before anyone else. I was attempting to delay them from filling Cleo in on my morning mishap as long as possible. I should have saved my breath.

"Actually I think Cleo should have a chance to hear about what you did this morning." Rikki said. "Bella you were there so if you don't mind?"

"Not at all!" Bella was grinning the whole time.

"Really? With me sitting right here too?" I asked.

"Oh that will just make it even better!" Emma said.

I dropped my head to the table and thumped it three or four times. "OK what is so bad that you would do that?" Cleo asked.

"Well..." Bella filled her in on all the details.

"You didn't?" Cleo was holding her sides from laughing. "Oh you did, I can see it in you face."

"Did what?" Lewis said from behind her.

"Oh sure let's just tell everyone." I gripped.

Bella took that as permission and told him. He tried not to laugh out loud, it came out as a snort instead and his whole body shook.

Usually I got along well with Cleo's boyfriend, we both loved science, but this wasn't one of the usual times.

"Lewis I know I haven't known you very long, but if you want to keep laughing please do it elsewhere." I told him.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to stop. "But how out of it do you have to be to forget the most important fact of your life?"

"Very!" They said at the same time as I said, "Don't ask!"

They all laughed harder at that. I just groaned.

"OK, OK." Emma finally said. "So how was your first day of work?"

"Paperwork mostly, a tour, and introductions to the staff. I was amused when they introduced me to you Cleo." I said. She nodded her agreement to that. "But the big problem is I have to either get dive certified or spill."

"Yeah. I have the same problem." Cleo said before anyone else could comment. "I've reached the limit of where I can go unless I'm willing to get in the water with the dolphins now."

"So what are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"Your not gonna say anything are you?" Rikki asked.

"Well that's why we're talking about this. If we do agree to do it, it will only be if we all agree." I said. "It's not like they don't know we exist so it's not as bad as it used to be."

"But we'd still have to give up our anonymity." Cleo added.

"And if you don't?" Bella asked.

"Well I might have to look else where for a job but most would require the same." I answered between bites of food. "Which leaves me with one option and she's on a job in the south."

"South of what?" Rikki asked.

"Wait you don't mean that south?" Cleo asked.

"Yup. That south. As in the coastal waters of Antarctica." I said

"Well that would turn you into a fish Popsicle rather quickly." Lewis said.

"Yeah. Which means I'm kinda screwed here." I gave them a wry look. "But I won't do this if we can't agree about it. It's not just my secret. We're in this together and so we'll do this together."

"Same for me." Cleo said. "Even if I did tell them I could still keep from entering the water during shows. In fact it might actually be better that way so they don't try to force the issue in front of a crowd." Cleo shuddered. "I could just see it, they give me a gentle push into the water as encouragement and it's all over."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Bella said. "Well seeing as we can't be exploited, I think it wouldn't hurt too much if you told just your direct supervisors. That would allow them to help get you off the hook if anyone else tried to 'force the issue' as you say."

"I don't like this." Rikki said. "But I've had time to think about it, a lot of time, and I figured this would happen sooner or later."

"You did?" Emma said.

"I do think about stuff you know." Rikki said.

Emma just raised an eyebrow.

"Now is not the time for this guys." I said hoping to keep them from getting started in their usual bout friendly antagonism.

"Right," Emma said. "Well I agree with Bella on this. Keep it small for now. We are protected, and I say it's time to make that work for us."

"Never though Denman would actually have done something helpful." Lewis said. "Last time I met her she locked me in the hold and used me as bait for a trap."

"Yeah. About that," I said to him, "if you're willing to hear her out she's willing to apologize."

"I'll believe that when I hear it." He answered me. "For now I say go with it. It's had time to sink in to the general public so they probably won't over react to much, and it'll make things easier for you at work. I mean look how well it works for Emma, Bella, and Rikki with Ash and Zane knowing here."

"Actually that is a good point." Rikki said. "If a spill happens here and we have to get away they can actually cover for us rather then get in our way. Very helpful."

"So that just leaves one question." Emma said as usual a few logical steps ahead. "Do you want the rest of us there for support?"

"Not this time." I said. "My boss will know about me and Cleo's can know about her. Actually it might be funny to watch them try to cover for one of us to the other, but that's something else. The fewer people we actually have to tell the better."

"True." Cleo backed me up. "This way they only know about us. You guys will still have your anonymity."

"That works. Well just have to play it by ear from there." Rikki said.

"Well now that that's settled I do have one other bit of news for you guys." I said. "Denman told me there's a guy somewhere in Europe that's using the research on us to attempt to invent a dive suit and air supply that can withstand greater depths. If he's successful we get 10% each of the profits, anonymously of course, and as the two leading researchers Denman and Simmons split 10%."

"Wait? We get what?" Rikki eye's went wide.

"10% of all profits. Each. It's called royalties. And it was in the contract he had to sign with Denman when he got the relevant research notes about how our bodies react to depth pressure." I answered.

"And how much will that come out too?" Bella asked.

"Well if he succeeds I know the US Coast Guard will jump on it with both feet for search and rescue missions on downed ships." I pointed out. "And the US military has a very big budget and a lot of people to outfit and train."

They all sat stunned.

"Nice to know that it's going to be used for something good at least." Lewis commented.

"Yup." I nodded.

The conversation turned to more mundane topics after that, such as who was the fastest swimmer, who could hold her breath longest, and more jokes about my morning adventures. Little did we know that we were sitting on a time bomb that was about to blow our secret wide open. I don't think we had fully thought through what it would mean if everyone knew what to look for about spotting mermaids. We really should have.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Boss

Authors Note:

I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but it should be well apparent by now that I don't own this. Just here to have some fun.

So glad to see so many of you are eager for this. Makes me happy and motivated to post sooner rather then later. Several of you want to see Laura hook up, to that I'll just say wait and see. Beyond that please enjoy and constructive feedback is always welcome.

Chapter 2:

Telling the Boss

It took a whole week between talking about telling our supervisor and actually telling him. We tried several times during then to do it but we each chickened out. One good thing we did learn was that we had the same supervisor, Laurie.

What finally got us through it was finding that small fact out. It changed our plans from each telling him alone to us telling him together. I guess there is something to be said for having a friend there for support. We chose a day we both worked and planned to arrive together and tell him first thing.

I woke up the morning of the big day so nervous I was jittery even before drinking my usual coffee. I almost chose to forgo it this once until Bella grabbed my arm seconds before I pulled a repeat of last week.

"Let's not do that again shall we?" She said.

"Yeah. Definitely. Let's not." I noticed my hands were shaking as I turned off the water in the sink. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm a bit nervous about today too." She confessed. "What you and Cleo are about to do is kinda scary for us all. It's unlikely, but not impossible, that he'll figure out that your closest friends are the other mermaids. I keep going over all the worst stuff that could happen and it's kept me up most of the night."

"Well either you should get some sleep or join me for a pot of coffee. I don't think it's gonna matter much either way."

"I'm going to meet Rikki and Emma over at Emma's house in a bit. Maybe I'll calm down enough with them there to catch a quick nap." She turned and headed back towards her room.

"Well I hope it helps, but please do try not to worry each other more. We'll call or text as soon as we finish telling him to let you know it's all OK." I said as I headed to my room and my much needed coffee.

"You can't be sure it'll work out." She moaned.

"Sure I can. Power of positive thinking." I called back.

"Well that'll help." She said unconvinced.

I laughed a bit. "Fine I'll think optimistic and you think realistic and we'll meet in the middle."

"Middle of what?" Cleo called as she came in the front door.

"We're just having a philosophical debate on the power of thinking positive." I told her.

I heard her take a deep breath and then pause for a bit before responding. "Well I guess it can't hurt. Right?"

"That's the spirit!" I called out now finished with my third coffee. I looked at the pot and considered a fourth when Bella came in and took the last for herself.

"You drink enough as it is and you're jittery enough all ready." She said lifting the cup to drink.

"Careful that's still hot." I tried to warn her but was too late. The hot liquid had burned her tongue and she jerked the cup away too quickly and spilled some on the back of her hand. I quickly grabbed the cup out of her hand, put it on my nightstand, and then grabbed her shoulders and turned her so her back was facing my bed just in time for her to fall over as her tail formed.

"Ouch! Damn it!" she exclaimed. I was a bit surprised. I'd never heard her swear before, even mildly.

"Cleo! Bella needs a towel." I called out to the main room. "You stay here and I'll get dressed." I cooled the cup of coffee off. "If you still want that it's safe to drink now."

"Erggh!" Bella practically snarled out while yanking on her hair as if she wanted to pull it out. I managed to spare her dignity by not laughing out loud as I grabbed my outfit for the day and borrowed her room to get dressed in. I passed Cleo in the hall as I did so, noticing that Cleo looked just as nervous as I did. This did not bode well.

By the time I got dressed and was back to my room Bella was dry and had carried the coffee into the kitchen where she liberally added sugar and milk to it. I didn't comment, to each her own. Instead I gathered up my stuff for the day. I was skipping breakfast for the simple reason of being to nervous to have any sort of appetite I figured I'd grab something at the park afterward if, no when, it went well.

"Cleo it's 6:30, we should get going." I told her. She nodded, gathered up her stuff, and after a wave to Bella followed me out the door.

We walked in silence for most of the way there. Exchanging only a short who goes first question and answer run when we were crossing the parking lot to the employee entrance. In the end we just decided to just do it at the same time.

After a quick stop in the break area to store our personal stuff in the employee lockers we when hunting for Laurie. It didn't take us long to find him as he was at Ronnie's tank giving the overly playful dolphin his breakfast.

"Laurie," I squeaked.

"Let me try," Cleo offered. "Laurie!" She called in strong if only slightly higher than normal pitched voice.

Oh yes. The picture of calm we were not.

"Morning Cleo. Laura. What's up?" He called out to us with a wave before tossing another squid to Ronnie.

"Um... Is there somewhere we can talk?" I asked him. "Just the three of us. No interruptions or eavesdroppers?"

"Uh. Sure. Is something wrong?" He asked us looking worried.

"We hope not." Cleo said. "But we need to tell you something important and we don't want it getting out to others."

"I though you were with that guy Lewis." He said completely misunderstanding.

"While I have no quarrel with those that live that kind of life that's not what we want to talk to you about." I said. Cleo hadn't been able to say anything, she had just turned a bright red.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't assume." He tossed the last squid to Ronnie. "Well follow me. We can talk over in my office I guess."

He led the way to his office. We'd both been here before, Cleo to check in with him and me when being introduced to him, and it hadn't changed much. A desk, a few chairs, a computer, and his degrees hanging on the back wall above a well organized book shelf. He only came in here do to paper work, his real job was with the dolphins and other marine life in the park, and if he could ditch the paperwork he'd never come in here at all.

"So what's up?" He asked. "You're not here to quit on me I hope."

"Nothing like that." Cleo started

"We just felt we should clarify a few things with you." I finished.

"Like what?" He asked, clearly confused now.

"Like why I never got dive certified." I said.

"And why I won't go in the water with the dolphins." Cleo said.

He leaned forward. "OK. I'm all ears."

I looked around the office as if seeking inspiration when I saw a half full pallet box of bottled water on the floor next to his desk. I reached down and picked one up.

"Do you mind?" I asked. He shook his head. "Thanks." I opened the top and after a shared look with Cleo quickly flicked my wrist, splashing us both. "Sorry, but honestly, it's quicker this way."

"What do you..." he started but he broke off as our transformations took. His eyes bugged out and he shot to his feet.

"Breath." I instructed him, and he gasped in a quick breath.

He slowly walked around his desk to get a closer look. "This is... just... just, well, unbelievable." He finally stammered out.

He quickly turned and after double checking the lock on the door slumped back against it. "Well it certainly explains a lot." He blew out a deep breath. "Does anyone else know? Here at the park I mean?"

"No." We answered together.

"Just you." I said.

"We'd kind of prefer if it stayed that way. You understand." Cleo said.

"Well I guess I can understand that." He said returning to his seat behind the desk. "Well I guess the first thing you should know is I have read the official reports and documentations, and I am well aware of your protected status. That said it puts me in a bit of a bind as there are tasks that, you Laura, will be required to perform that would almost definitely reveal this.

"As for you, Cleo, you are one of the best dolphin trainers I have ever instructed or worked with, and I have long wanted to promote you to full trainer, but we both know that means getting in the water with the dolphins both in training and at the shows. Which it's clear you can't, or won't, do."

"Well we hoped by showing you that we could figure out a way around this. We really like it here and really want to stay, but this does tend to make being around water in public difficult." I said.

"Uh... you wouldn't happen to have a towel handy would you?" Cleo asked.

He quickly grabbed two from under his desk and handed them to us. "I keep several in here in case I have to run in here after working with the dolphins and need to dry off." He explained seeing our perplexed looks.

"Ah! Makes sense." I said. We started drying off.

Laurie stared off into space while we did that. He was clearly thinking things over. You could almost see the gears turning in his head.

Just as we finished getting dry his gaze settled back on us, a decision clearly made in his eyes. I mentally crossed my fingers.

"Well I see the only way to have you two continue to work here and be able to perform your jobs is if we were to tell more of the staff." He held up a hand to stop us from objecting. "But before that I would first hold a meeting with the full staff, disguised as a mandatory training lecture about mermaids, and make it clear that mermaids are protected and then we can see what the general opinion is before picking a few to tell first. If you feel comfortable that is.

"Other then that you'd be stuck in the lab running all the tedious tests that require little to no ability to do," he said pointing at me. "And you would be stuck as an apprentice trainer until you chose to move on to a different job." He said pointing to Cleo.

We groaned. Neither of us thrilled at those prospects.

"We'll have to talk to the others first." I said.

"Others?" His face lit up.

"You read the research you should know exactly how many of us there are even if you didn't know our names." I pointed out.

He laughed. "Darn. I though I could get you to slip up there. Can't blame me for trying though."

We groaned again.

"Well in the short term I guess we'll have you continue as you are Cleo, and Laura you can continue with getting to know the staff and animals here at the park. I'll make it clear that you're finding it difficult to find a dive class, this being the off season for it, and so you won't be tasked with anything requiring you to get in the water just yet." He looked at each of us in turn, "that work for now?"

"Yeah. That'll work for now," I said. Cleo nodded her agreement.

"Great!" He jumped to his feet. "Let's get to work for the day. Man this just so amazing!"

The rest of the day was very stressful for us both. We sent a text to the others to let them know and then continued with our daily routine. The whole time Laurie had a look on his face that clearly shouted I know something so cool and you don't. Eventually we had to take him aside and point it out to him. We faked it as if we needed to ask him a question about something. Thankfully it worked and he toned it down during the second half of the day and things went a bit smoother.

Just before we left he called all of the training and marine care staff over for a general announcement. On Monday he planned to give a mandatory lecture on dolphins and everyone was expected to attend one of the two sessions he would be scheduling Then he wished us all a good afternoon and let us head out.

"What are you doing?" I asked him after everyone else except Cleo and myself had left.

"Well I figured that just in case you all agree to give the green light for the lecture it might be best if the staff is used to getting one every week or two. They won't think as much of it, and if the response is bad it won't make them as likely to try to figure out why mermaids were suddenly brought up." He explained. "I'll start with a few of the species we have in the park then do a few on species we don't have and include mermaids in that. It should help keep it a little lower profile which you seem to want."

I shared an impressed look with Cleo. "Not a bad plan."

"Not bad at all," Cleo finished.

"Thank you." He said. "Now get out of here and have some fun this evening."

We laughed. "Sure thing. Cleo what do you think? Swimming or shopping?" I said.

"Oooooo... that's a tough one. Let's ask the others." She answered. We laughed again and took off before he could comment.

We were in good spirits on the walk back. The others were still at Emma's so we headed there. Her mother greeted us at the door with a big hug each and an insistent tug to come inside. Something we hastened to do as her hands were soaked from what ever she'd been doing before we arrived. We barely made it to the carpeted family area before we both pitched forward and fell to the floor.

"Oh shoot." Mrs. Gilbert swore looking down at her hands. "I'm so sorry about that. I'll let the others know you're here and I'll find you a towel." Suiting action to words she headed to the stairs and yelled up. "Emma. Rikki. Bella. Your friends are here and I'm afraid I forgot I'd been washing the veggies for dinner before greeting them."

She came back to us with a pair of bath towels she'd grabbed from the down stairs bathroom. "So sorry about that dears. You think I'd be used to it all by now."

"Don't worry Mrs. Gilbert," I started.

"Lisa dear, your like family to us you know."She corrected me.

I chuckled. "Lisa then. Please don't worry to much about it. We're kind of used to this sort of stuff happening. It's just a lot easier with you actually knowing so we don't have to run for a closed room and have you standing out here confused."

The others had arrived to hear the end of my conversation with Lisa, and were quick to agree it was much easier with them knowing.

"Yeah, Mom, don't stress to much over it. These things happen and it is so much easier these days with you guys knowing."

Rikki shook her head and snatched the towels away from us. She had a wry grin as she started to dry us off. "Sorry but this is really much faster. Though why you don't just dry yourself this way more Laura is something I wonder about."

"I usually forget I can these days with the four of you around able to do it all so much better than me anyways." I said.

"Ah. I right. Well your done." She said.

We stood up and folded the towels back up and put them back in the storage at Lisa's instance. We then gathered on the couches where the others were quick to start in on us for details of the day.

"So what happened. Your message said it went well and you'd give more details later," Emma started.

"Well it's later and we want to know." Rikki finished for her.

"Relax guys. I think that's why they came here first after all." Bella said.

We all shared a laugh and then Cleo and I filled them in on all the details and his plan to handle it.

"And so he's going to give lectures to the staff on some of the other species we do have and then a few lectures on ones we don't have and he'll then work one in on mermaids if we all agree to let him." I finished up.

They looked thoughtful for a moment. "So basically he hope that they won't find it too odd when he brings up mermaids if they are part of a series of these things as opposed to just being told about out of the blue." Bella summed up his plan.

"That's the idea." Cleo said.

"So how much time do we have to think about this?" Emma asked.

"He's hoping to have one every week or every other week. I think he wants to see how much resistance there is to it on Monday before he decides when to have the next one." I answered her with my best guess.

"Well that gives us at least a week or two to decide," Rikki said. "So we can take our time with this one."

"Yeah." Cleo said. "Well he also told us to go do something fun this evening. So what do you guys feel more in the mood for swimming or shopping?"

"Well we did just get paid today." Emma said while exchanging a look with Bella.

"And I could really use some new shoes and accessories for summer." Rikki said.

"The new summer fashions did just arrive in stores too." Bella added.

"Just be home in time for dinner at 5:30." Lisa called from the kitchen. "Will you girls be joining us tonight? You all more then welcome too if you like, and it would be nice to have the company."

Rikki and Cleo each had their phones out to contact their parents while I just shot a quick look over to Bella who just nodded.

"Bella and I are in," I said.

"Me too," Cleo answered. "Sam said yes and she'll let Dad know"

"Thanks Dad. Love ya." Rikki finished her call. "I'm in too, Dad actually loves that you guys are so welcoming to me. He still worries about me you know."

We tackled Rikki in a group hug then gathered up our purses and headed out. We had a blast trying on stuff and ended up coming back loaded down with new stuff. When we got back to Emma's house her father took one look at all the stuff we bought and just shook his head mystified at how we always ended up with so many bags. Elliot just asked why we needed all this new stuff when we had closets full of stuff already. Lisa just started going over everything commenting on how nice some of the stuff would look on us and oohing and ahhing over some of our finds.

"Elliot just let it go. It's a girl thing I don't think we're meant to understand." Emma's father told his son.

We enjoyed a nice, if overly healthy, dinner with Emma's family. Afterward we still went for a swim. The corals looked so beautiful in the fading light of the setting sun. Things were getting so confusing for us these days that we made sure to enjoy the simple stuff any time we could. We would be glad we did by the time this was all over.


	3. Chapter 3: Day Off

Authors Note:

Sorry for the long delay. I got sick this week and felt so lousy I didn't even go to work for several days. I didn't feel like doing much of anything truth told. However I've finally kicked whatever I had and am now back. I am glad I didn't write anything as I was a bit delirious on a few of the days and who knows what I'd have written during that time. So without further adieu back to the girls and their adventures. Oh I don't own this, I don't feel the need to post that again, as it should be obvious.

Chapter 3:

Day Off

I dragged myself in the front door. I was barely able to stand. My feet were killing me and all I wanted was a hot bath and a good nights sleep. The week had been crazy. With so much to familiarize myself with I was burned out. The one upside to it all was tomorrow we all had the day off.

This was a rarity. None of us would be at work at any point tomorrow. That included the guys. We planned to make a day of it. We were going to spend the day on the beach. Enjoying the sand, sun, and surf. Well we'd be avoiding the last one but the guys would have some fun. I hoped to talk everyone into heading out to some of the reefs in the afternoon after we had lunch. I hoped it wouldn't take too much convincing.

But for now it was almost 9pm and I was almost dead on my feet. I'd called Bella earlier to let her know not to wait up for me and I could see that she'd already called it an early night. I was vacillating between a bath tonight then sleep or sleep then a bath first thing tomorrow. The soreness in my muscles decided me. Bath tonight or I'd never be able to even move in the morning.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and started filling the tub. After adding some scented oils and soaps to the water I brushed my teeth while it filled. Once it was full I held out my hand and started to warm it up a bit till it was just right. Getting dry took a long time with my powers but small changes I was really good at. I climbed into the water and got situated as my tail formed. Once in I slowly heated the water up slowly, pausing now and then to let myself adjust to the heat.

I gave out a contented hum as I leaned back and rested my head on the side of the tub. I could feel all the knots in my legs and back working themselves out. It felt like a slice of heaven. I sunk a bit lower into the water enjoying the warmth and decided to close my eyes for just a brief moment.

"Please tell me you haven't been in there all night!" I was jerked upright upon hearing Bella's comment. As I blinked my eyes I became aware of the fact that the water was now cold and the sun was shining in through the window.

"I guess I was way more tired then I thought." I admitted to her.

"Apparently." She looked worried.

"Man, feels like I just blinked my eyes for a second that's all. I really must have needed to sleep bad."

"Next time sleep first. I know we can hold our breath for long periods of time but we still breath air. Ironic as it would be you could still drown." She chided me. "That would have been terrible state for me to have found you in instead."

"I didn't plan to fall asleep you know. It kinda just happened. I guess the hot water just helped things along." I pulled the drain out so I could start getting dry.

Whatever she planned to say next was interrupted by a knock at the door. Bella hurried out to see who it was, and came back shortly with Rikki in tow.

"You chose to take a bath now. We're supposed to be meeting over at Em's house soon." She said.

"I found her like this." Bella said. "She'd been here all night."

Rikki started laughing. "It's not funny actually. We still need air. If she slipped underwater she could still have drowned."

That sobered Rikki. "Oh right. Are you OK."

"Yes. Thankfully nothing bad happened." I started to dry myself off and after a second Rikki helped. "But Bella is right. It could have been much worse."

Finally dry I stood up, still in my clothes from last night, and stretched. I felt good. I hurried to get dressed for the day. I picked out a nice two piece for the day and then grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear on the walk over to Emma's. I finished with a pair of slip on sandals and I was ready to go. I headed back out to the living area where Rikki and Bella waited and we gathered up our purses and headed out the door.

I got asked if I was sure I was OK at least a dozen times on the walk over. I tried not to let it bother me, they meant well, but I by the end I was starting to answer through clenched teeth and they finally let it go. I did get them to agree not to tell the others. I didn't need them worrying too and after all it was done and nothing had happened. I'd take it as a lesson learned and endeavor not to do it again. They agreed, if reluctantly, to not tell the others. However, I got the impression that Bella would be waiting up for me the next several nights.

When we got to Emma's house the whole place looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Towels were stacked up in various places and bags of snacks foods were scattered everywhere. There were a pair of half filled coolers in the kitchen one of them part filled with ice and various lunch foods and the other with ice and drinks. In the midst of it all was the tornado herself, Emma.

She was in constant motion, filling drink bottles, packing foods, counting and recounting the number of towels. We hadn't so much as put a foot into the living area before the three of us were drafted to help. I though Rikki might have protested but instead she just whispered to us to get started, that it would be less stressful. On some level that frightened me.

I got stuck helping keep stuff cold. Emma was not above a little bit of mermaid magic to save on the cost of buying ice in bulk. So I found myself filling ice trays for her to flash freeze, then I'd empty them into the coolers, and repeat. Once that was done we had to start packing all the snack food that didn't need to be kept cold in easy to carry bags. Then the towels, sunscreen, and stuff for entertainment. Through it all Emma kept running around with a list of not only what needed to be done but also when it should be both started and finished.

Several times I was ready to collapse, but Rikki, used to this, dragged me back to my feet and kept me going. I found myself wondering several times just how well Emma would have done in the military. She was certainly organized and focused enough for it.

"Where's Cleo!" Emma called out. "She's three minutes late."

_Three minutes_ I mouthed to Rikki. She just shook her head at me with a look that said to just let it go. I decided to take her advice mostly because Emma had just pulled out her phone to call Cleo and ask where she was. She still worked like someone possessed even with the phone to her ear in one hand. The guys arrived a few minutes later. As soon as they came in the door I tried to signal them to hide, but Emma saw them first and pounced on them with a list of tasks they could help with. Only Zane had the gall to protest, but even he caved after a few minutes of Emma harping on him.

"So where is Cleo?" I asked her while I was trying to fit one more towel in a bag I was sure it'd never fit in, but Emma had insisted I find a way to make it fit. I'd seen how Emma could get task oriented in the past but this was my first time with her going all out and in truth she scared me.

"Turns out her sister was so annoyed that she get's to come to the beach with us while she has to sit at home working on her summer reading that she rigged the faucet in their bathroom to spray Cleo. This is not the first time Kim's done this." Emma answered.

"So either she's on her way or still getting dry. Right?" I asked.

"On her way. Her parents knowing made it a lot easier when she asked for a bunch of towels." Emma said while putting the last tray of ice in the coolers. "By the way why were you guys late?

"I over slept a bit." I answered quickly. Too quickly it turned out. Seems they were getting used to the ways I used to evade questions.

"You over slept. You use coffee as an alarm. So how do you over sleep?" She countered.

"I forgot to set it up. I was really tired last night." I tried. She didn't buy it. She just kept staring at me, knowing sooner or later I'd cave and spill the beans.

Unfortunately Bella broke first, "she fell asleep in the bath."

Everyone chuckled except myself, Bella, Rikki, and surprisingly Will. He just looked at me with a serious expression and calmly said, "you're lucky you didn't go under. Even you guys can drown, as ridiculous as that sounds, it's still possible."

That got everyone's attention and they stopped laughing immediately. They quickly returned to their tasks and tried to pretend nothing happened. Emma asked me if I was OK, I banged my head on the counted and tried not to scream in frustration.

I was saved from further questions by Cleo's timely arrival. She hadn't even gotten a foot in the door before Emma had her in hand and helping finish packing. After that we lugged everything out to the cars. She'd arranged to borrow her parents SUV for the day and Zane had brought his as well. She'd even had Will borrow his sisters truck as she'd left it in his care when she went to their parents. It was barely enough for all the stuff and there was almost nowhere left to sit, but somehow we managed.

Once we got to the beach we had to carry everything down to the sand and then get it all set up. Again Emma had everything planned out, but this time Ash just stopped her with a kiss and an admonishment to just let it go and have fun. She tried to protest, but he just kissed her again and after a few more times she gave in. After that we just pulled out what we needed when we needed it. In that area Emma's list did come in handy as she knew where everything was packed.

We had a lot of fun. We tossed a Frisbee around, set up a net for volley ball, and even tossed around a beach ball. We girls avoided the water, but the guys had fun running in the surf. We made sure they were completely dry before letting them come back near us though.

"You know something." I said

"What's that?" Rikki asked.

"This was a great idea." I said.

There was a chorus of affirmatives and we all shared a laugh. The guys were currently having a contest to see who could stay underwater the longest. Will was judging as if he'd participated he'd have won easily. And Emma, after checking her watch, started to unpack lunch.

"Oh! This isn't good." Emma was looking into the cooler with all the cold food.

"Don't tell me, let me guess," I said looking at her. "The ice has started to melt?"

She gave me a flat look. I just laughed. I then put two fingers to my mouth and let out a loud whistle easily getting Will's attention. I pointed to the cooler and waved him over.

"What's up?" He asked as he got near enough for us to hear him with out the need to shout.

"Melted ice." I answered. He caught on immediately and after grabbing a towel began to pull out the food and dry off the containers before handing them to Emma to set up.

"Are you sure I can't have him?" I asked Bella.

"Very sure." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Why do you keep asking that?" Will asked me.

"At this point I think it's just become a running joke I have going with her. I know her answer and she knows I'm not serious." I replied.

"Ah." He said handing over another package of lunch foods. He seemed to think about it for a bit. Then said "you know I guess it's kinda cool to be fought over." He cracked a smile after he said it and we all had a good laugh at his willingness to play along. I held up a hand for a high five and he was about to deliver when Bella stopped him with a reminder that his hands were soaked from the water in the cooler.

We both winced, "yeah that wouldn't be good," we ended up saying at the same time.

"Hey Will." Zane called out. "I though you were supposed to be judging us."

"The girls needed my help getting lunch set up." He held up a drink bottle that was dripping water. "The ice melted and you know."

"Right." Zane said picking up a towel and drying off. Lewis and Ash also got dry and then lent a hand getting the last of the stuff set up.

There was a large variety of foods. The range went from health foods, to junk foods, to sandwich makings, and even to a foil wrap filled with chicken wings that Rikki heated up for us. In fact there were several items that were meant to be served hot that Rikki heated for us. Sometimes it was great being a mermaid.

After we finished eating and got all the leftovers packed back up and the ice refrozen, a team effort from Cleo and Emma, we laid back and soaked up some sun while we waited for lunch to settle.

"What would you guys say to a swim?" I asked.

"How would we get back?" Rikki asked.

"We wouldn't." I answered. "We'd pack the food and all back into the cars and then we'd all meet out at Mako and then we could all go looking at the reefs with no one around to bother us."

"We could park the car's by the boat house," Will offered. "Then anyone would think we'd just stopped there to get our boats."

"It could work," Bella said.

"I'll go." Lewis said.

We talked about it a bit more, but before we could agree on anything our pleasant day ended as Nate and a large batch of others came and crashed our outing.

"Hey, Zane!" Nate called. "Thought we were mates? How come I didn't get an invite to the party."

"Because it's not a party, Nate." Zane answered. "Just some friends enjoying a day off of work."

"Looks like a party to me," a blond girl said with a sneer.

"Miriam." Zane said dryly. "I should have known."

Emma, Cleo, and Rikki all groaned. Bella and I just looked confused.

"Old classmates of ours,"Lewis whispered to the two of us.

"What's the matter, Zane? We used to get along so well, and then you started hanging out with these losers." She said. Clearly some old grudge being brought back up. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up. Which is more then I can say for you." He reached down and picked up one of the coolers. "Come on guys let's get this stuff back to the cars."

Rikki just stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. I waved my hand in front of her face. She didn't react. I then noticed most of the others had similar expressions on their faces.

"Someone care to fill me in here?" I asked quietly. I didn't get a response.

"Sorry about this Emma," a guy with short curly hair and a killer tan said. "I tried to talk them out of it." He picked up the other cooler. "At least let me give you a hand with this since it's clear you guys are done here."

They finally snapped out of their daze and started gathering things up.

"Um... thanks Byron." Emma said, it was echoed by Cleo and Rikki.

"No problem. Hey, I haven't seen you three around before," he put the cooler in the back of one of the SUV's and then turned to me, Bella, and Will and held out his hand. "I'm Byron, an old classmate of theirs."

We each shook his hand and gave our names in turn. Afterward Will put his arm around Bella, a subtle sign they were together. He needn't have bothered as Byron didn't seem interested in Bella. Me, however, he kept looking at, not unkindly, and I felt myself wanting to get to know him a bit better too. Now where did that impulse come from!

"Laura, huh? It's nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking where are you from?" He asked me.

"Um..." I stuttered and blushed. What the hell was wrong with me? I shook myself and in a clearer voice answered him. "I'm from the US. Northern California."

"Good place that, California. I was there for a surfing competition, but down in San Diego. Great waves there." He said.

"Yeah." I said. What was up with me and the one word answers.

"Well. I hope I see you around again?"

"OK." He headed off and I turned to see the other girls all smiling at me. "What?" They just chuckled.

"ENOUGH!" Zane screamed loud enough to draw all our attention. "Listen here Miriam. You are not welcome here, you weren't invited, you definitely weren't wanted, and yet you showed up anyways. You are still the same selfish, spoiled child I knew back in school. You haven't changed a bit."

"Like you're one to talk!" She yelled back.

"I admit I've made a lot of mistakes. Some I wish I could take back. I put my foot in it many times and it cost me Rikki, I almost wasn't able keep her friendship. Thankfully I kept that much, and I'm learning, slowly I'll admit, but I am learning, to not make the same mistakes. You, apparently, haven't learned a thing otherwise you'd have never come here and dropped yourself on us uninvited. Especially since I haven't seen you in three years."

"I just.. I just..." she stammered.

"I don't want to hear it. Just go." Zane pointed back to the crowd she'd gathered that was waiting down on the beach. She looked like she was about to say something else then reconsidered it after looking at his face. She turned and left, I imagine she tried to make it look like it was her choice, but I doubt anyone was fooled.

"Zane?" Rikki said. "Where did that come from?"

"A lot of hard learned lessons I wish I'd learned long ago. But I can't take back what's done, as much as I wish I could. All I can do is learn. I guess it took loosing you to make me see that." He answered.

"Zane, I... " Rikki looked at a loss for words. I may not have known her as long as the other girls but I'd never seen her with nothing to say.

"It's OK," Zane said. "I've come to accept that it was my fault and to not blame you for doing the right thing. Anyways we were going to go swimming before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe. Well let's not let them ruin a good day shall we?" He headed over to his SUV and got in the drivers seat.

"OK. Who is that and where is the old Zane?" Lewis said?

"And how much does the old Zane want to stay gone?" I quipped?

"However much he asks for I'll pay it." Ash said.

"And consider it a bargain." Cleo finished.

The rest just nodded. Zane rolled down the window and stuck his head out, and asked if we were going to get in or not. We hurried to jump in to the cars and we headed over to Will's boat house. Zane and Lewis jumped out and headed towards the marina to get their own boats and gear. Ash jumped into Will's boat while Will ducked inside to grab some of his gear. He even offered to loan his spares to Ash for the day.

The five of us just promised to meet them on the usual beach on Mako and dove into the water. We took off, Emma and Rikki racing each other as usual, and I hung back unable to get Byron out of my head. He was cute, and nice. I didn't fail to notice he was the only one everyone seemed pleased to see and that he'd also been the only one to offer to lend a hand. All good marks of character. I shook my head to clear it and tried to focus on catching up to the others. I didn't have much success.

I arrived at the beach last. We knew we were going to have at least half an hour to ourselves before the guys arrived. Clearly the girls had a topic in mind to fill the time. I'd barely gotten clear of the water before they pounced.

"Well it looks like someone's interested in you." Emma half sung.

"I have no idea what you mean." I said

"Oh really?" Rikki said disbelieving. "Curly hair and a great tan ring a bell?"

"He was just being friendly." I said.

"So friendly he forgot I was even standing there? Yeah right." Bella said sarcasticly.

"It's nothing." I said. "I'm just the new girl."

"Hardly." Cleo said. "He graduated two years before us and then went around the world to surf professionally in competitions. This is the first time I've seen him since he left. He's seen a lot of new girls so that won't work. And Bella's would also count as the new girl too and he didn't even notice her."

"I'd have been insulted if he hadn't been so smitten with you." Bella said with a smirk.

"I used to have a thing for him before he graduated and I met Ash." Emma said to me. "Trust me you could do a lot worse."

"Yeah but you'd be hard pressed to do better." Rikki joked.

"You're reading too much into it." I protested. "It's not like that."

"You seemed a bit tongue tied at the time." Bella pointed out.

"OK so he was cute, I won't deny that, but there's nothing there." I said.

"We'll see. You'll see him again." Rikki said.

I just rolled my eyes. "Your just imagining things." And yet I once again found my thoughts on him and how I'd never been at a loss for words around boys before. No! They were just imagining things I repeated to myself. It sounded weak.

"Anyways, what was up with Zane there? I've never seen him get that worked up." I said to change the subject away from me.

The girls gave me a look that clearly said they weren't fooled by the attempt but they let it stand for now.

"I have no idea," Rikki said, "I mean I'm seriously reconsidering somethings."

"Rikki. You can't!" Cleo protested.

"Don't worry. I only said reconsidering. Even if so he'd have a long way to go before I'd actually do anything." Rikki said. "But I definitely am not as sure as I was before that it's over."

"I really wish I'd been here to see what he did." Emma said and I nodded agreement before she continued. "Then I could understand why you two fell apart."

"Well it was a lot of things." Rikki started.

"Don't bother Rikki, its not something I'll understand from just an explanation. I'd have needed to have been here." Emma said stopping her.

"Same for me." I said. "And a little more as I've only known him for a year so I don't know what he was like way back."

"Good point." Bella said. "I saw what ended it all, but I also don't know what he was like from before as well. So there's a lot I just don't fully follow either."

"I've known him since about the age of three." Emma said. "And even I was surprised when you two got together. I did notice that he got better after you got together though. You were a good influence on him. I can't imagine what could have happened to ruin it all."

"Sophie." Cleo said. "She went for Zane like Charlotte went for Lewis, and she could sometimes be as bad as the old Zane. It wasn't a good combination."

Emma shuddered. "That explains much. I think if I ever meet this Sophie I'll understand even more."

"Well you'll have a chance to." Bella said. "Not to be the barer of bad news, but she's coming to visit Will next week."

"Why is she visiting your boyfriend?" I asked

"Forgot we never told you. She's Will's sister." Bella said.

"Ah. And I get the impression she didn't like you much?" I asked.

"Oh that barely begins to cover it," Bella said

We spent the rest of the time waiting for the guys by having Rikki, Cleo, and Bella fill Emma and me in on Sophie and all she had done. It didn't leave either of us with a good image of her. When they got to the end where they finally admitted she was responsible for what happened in the moon pool we were half temped to drown her.

About that time the guys finally arrived, and we joined them in the water. We got to play tour guide to all the reefs and underwater landscapes that were a second home to us. Each of the couples swam together, Emma with Ash, Cleo with Lewis, and Bella with Will. Rikki and I kept Zane company as the only ones not officially with anyone. I found it humors that of the guys Lewis could say down the second longest with his snorkel. Will, with his free diver training was able to swim all the way to the bottom, a depth of approximately twenty five meters, and stay down there long enough to actually make it worth the trip.

Of course even he had to go up for air every four minutes or so. We took it all in stride. Politely waiting for them each time they had to breath. Zane eventually got tired of it and took a quick trip back to his boat to grab a pair of mini air tanks. He offered one to Ash who took it gratefully and between breaths from the tanks and holding their breath they were able to join us in the deeper water.

We noticed how much time has passed only when it started to get dark out, and so we regretfully decided to call it a day. We headed back to Will's boat house to get all of Emma's stuff. The guys had been willing to give us the keys so we could drive the cars over to Emma's. They'd walk over and pick them up once they got back to shore.

However, we noticed a fourth car that hadn't been there before when we left. We kept our distance and stayed underwater. If we saw anyone enter the water at all we'd be gone before they had a chance to get their bearings. Then we waited for the guys to arrive so we could find out what was going on. It's a good thing we can hold our breath for so long as the guys took their time getting back.

They cruised to a stop when they saw the cars still there, and we surfaced behind them so anyone from shore would have a hard time seeing us. The fact that night was falling helped too.

"Sophie." Will said. "Has to be. She's early."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"The car's a rental." He said. "She's the only one that would be out here at the boat house at this hour in a rental car."

I had to admit it made logical sense.

"Wait here with Lewis and Zane." He said. "I'll go inside and find out for sure."

"OK." Bella answered him.

We all were about to duck back underwater when Lewis asked us for the keys.

"Look it might be easier if we drive them over to your house and you meet us there." He explained.

"Problem." Emma said. "I had the keys on me when I got wet and they went where ever the rest of our stuff does."

"OK. That would make things more difficult." He said. "Guess we'll have to wait on Will then."

So we waited. Not that we had much choice in the matter. It took a while but eventually Will and a woman with short red hair came out of the boat house. Will was holding a paper and the woman seemed to be trying to convince him of something. He said something back to her and she seemed to accept what ever it was even if she didn't look fully satisfied by his answer. Then she got in the rental car and drove away.

Will waited until he was sure she was well gone then turned and waved us into shore. Once we got dry he asked us all to come inside. He never took his eyes off the paper he was holding.

"Will?" Bella asked him concerned. "What's wrong? What did Sophie want?"

"I'll tell you all inside," was all he said.

We exchanged worried looks and followed him in.

Soon as we all got inside he started explaining with no preamble. "I've been cut off." He said.

"What?" Rikki asked.

"By my parents." He elaborated. "They feel that I'm an adult now and should support myself. So I have to earn my own money." He sat down. "They'll continue to pay for me until my birthday in two months but after that I'm on my own. It gives me some time to look for work, but not much. Sophie gave me this as a short term alternative."

He passed the paper around and we each took a look at it. It was a simple flier for a locally sponsored dive competition. The winner got to take home ten grand local currency. I had to admit it would be a nice starting buffer while he looked for work, and said as much.

"Yeah. Except that Will no longer competes." Bella explained.

"Well it would be a one time only thing and she's not forcing me to do it. She just wanted to give me an option that would get me some money in the short term and give me more time to look for work." He said.

"Well if you do go for it," I said. "Hypothetically what would you need?"

"Honestly not as much as I would need if I wasn't spending most mornings swimming with you guys." He said. "That's the main reason I'd be willing to do it. I don't need much to get up to competition level."

"And who would train you?" Bella asked. "Sophie?"

"No. She no longer has the time. That's why she's visiting actually. She got hired as a coach for one of the other divers that's competing. He sought her out when he realized she'd trained a record setter." He said. "In this I'd be on my own for it."

"Well I guess we could coach you." I offered. "Unofficially of course. That is if you decided to do it."

"How long do you have to think about it." Rikki asked.

"I have to register no later then a week from tomorrow." He answer her.

"Let us know," Cleo said. "Either way. We're all your friends so we're behind you."

Everyone nodded, even the guys that hadn't been there when Will was a diver. "Thanks guys."

"Cleo's right." Emma said. "We are you're friends, and what better coaches on how to go underwater diving then a bunch of mermaids. If you want us we'll make you the best diver ever."

"I haven't even decided yet." Will protested.

"Sorry." I said for us all. "I guess we're a little over enthusiastic about offering help."

"That's OK." He said.

"You'll forgive me if I choose to support you from a distance this time." Zane said. "Last time I think I did more harm then good. So if you go for it I'll cheer you on but I'll stay away otherwise."

"Well I don't know much about the sport," Ash began. "But you have my vote."

"Mine too." Lewis said.

"Well I think we should all head out, get the cars unpacked, and let Will have the space to make up his own mind." I said. "It's really starting to get late here."

After a chorus of agreement we headed over to Emma's house and got everything unpacked and put away. There were a few mishaps while emptying the coolers and more then one of us ended up on the floor in tails, but it wasn't as bad with Emma's family in the know. They shook their heads along with us as we got dried and continued putting stuff away.

The guys all headed out once we were done and the five of us all pulled out sleeping bags and found a spot on the floor in Emma's room. We spent some time talking over the day's events, interspersed with Rikki and Emma arguing about who beat who in what activity, and eventually we all fell asleep. It was a pleasant end to a nice day. I couldn't wait for the next time we all had time off together. I felt it had brought us all closer in a way and was glad for it. I knew without asking that they felt the same.

The news when we woke up the next morning shattered the idyllic illusion of a peaceful world. There was a hurricane forming on the open seas. It was up to a class 2 already and would only get stronger. It was heading straight for us and would arrive in only three days. It would pass over Mako and then hit us with it's full fury. If it got to the class 4 they predicted not much would be left standing.

This was going to change everything. If only we'd known how much.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurricane

Authors Note:

Glad to see so many of you are enjoying this so far. Some of you have guessed that I'm planning something big. Well your all part right. I've got several major things in the works for this one and it's time for one of them to be moved forwards. So please enjoy.

Chapter 4:

Hurricane

"Last chance to turn back from this crazy, insane, suicidal idea and avoid this whole mess." I said looking up at the leading edge of the clouds just starting to circle over the cone of the volcano crater leading down to the moon pool.

"We can't back out now. We have to at least try." Cleo answered me.

"Just checking." I said.

The last four days had been hectic. The park had been closed to the public and it had been all hands on deck to get the animals secure or ready for safe transport inland. Cleo and I had worked as hard as anyone else even on tasks that risked exposure. We'd felt in light of the storm bearing down on us keeping our secret was the least of our worries. The others had agreed.

We'd done all we could to secure the park, and then turned our attention to others. We'd helped Will completely pack up everything from the boat house. Being right on the water there would be no way it would survive the storm. He'd even helped out by packing up some of mine and Bella's belongings that we wanted to save. Our apartment building was too large to shore up against the coming storm.

We'd been given extra time when the storm got caught up on adverse wind currents that locked it in place for a day. The down side was that kept it out over open water for longer and increased it's force. It had also given Cleo an idea. She wanted to use her wind control powers to accomplish something similar while the storm was over Mako. The fact that we were here spoke to how convincing she had been.

So to give us the best chance at this we'd all dug in on as much research as we could in the last few days. Most of it done in place of sleep. Now we were ready to try. I still harbored the opinion that playing baseball with a comet was one thing, but messing with the raw forces of nature was something else entirely. I was here simple because I refused to let my sisters to do this alone. No matter how insane I held this plan to be.

"OK. It's time to start I said. Cleo. Rikki. You're up first." I ordered as I started to draw in my power and send it out to them, amplifying their ability's. I noticed something was a bit off this time. There was extra power coming in from outside me that normally wasn't there. I chocked it up to tonight being a full moon and the one night when our powers would be at a peak.

In truth I wasn't gonna complain about the extra boost. We'd need all the extra we could get. I sent out the power to Cleo and Rikki and they got started. Rikki was going to attempt to heat as much air as possible to create a pillar of high pressure air that would hopefully act like a bouncer in a pinball machine. Cleo was going to try and move the air in such a way as to keep it bouncing around over Mako as long as possible.

If that failed Emma would attempt to cool as much of the air in the storm as possible forcing it to rain faster and use up it's store of water quicker. Bella would attempt to assist by turning as much of the water in the storm to gel and making it too heavy to stay in the upper atmosphere. My job was to give them as much extra power as I could.

I know what you're thinking. We had to be completely insane to even try this. As you saw I agree with you, but I don't abandon my friends either. So I did my job, and I didn't let my doubts interfere.

Rikki let out a sharp hiss. "It's not working. It's too strong. I can't get enough air heated before the storm rips it apart."

"I can't hold the wind either. It's just moving to fast up there to get a grip on." Cleo said.

"Emma. Bella. Your up. See if you can't slow it down a bit." I said and drew in even more power. I still didn't fully understand where it came from but we needed all I could find.

They went to work. I could see them grimace every now and again. Then finally they let out a growl that would do a jungle cat proud and seemed to focus even harder.

"It's not working." Emma said. "The water's moved on before I can get it cold enough to fall."

"I'm not having any better luck," Bella said. "I can't get enough of it gelled before it get's ripped away."

I didn't realize how long we'd been at it already until the rain started to let up.

"Hey it's starting to work." Rikki called out.

"No. It's not that." I corrected her. "It's the calm at the eye of the storm. We haven't managed to slow it in the slightest."

They all groaned. They'd made a good effort of it, but we just weren't up to countering a storm of this magnitude. Or so I thought as Rikki pulled a plan B out of thin air.

"Let's try and tether it." She called out.

"How?" Emma asked.

"A water tentacle. Like what we used on the comet. Right up into the eye of this thing anchoring it in place." She answered.

Before I could protest that that idea was even more insane then what we'd already tried they got started. I cursed silently in my head and drew in all the power I could find, and hung on for the ride. I had a feeling we'd all live to regret this. That is if we lived at all.

With the added powers from Emma and myself they got the water tentacle formed just as the eye passed directly overhead. They launched it up right into the heart of the storm and latched it to the dead center. I could feel it when they made contact, could feel it when the storm shuddered in place, and feel it when something we'd never expected happened. The storm came barreling back down right on top of us.

It hit us hard. I could hear the others scream as the sheer force of it tried to rip them apart. I could feel it when they started to waiver and began to loose their grip on the water. I did the only thing I could think of to save them. I pulled all the power of the storm to me and sent it out into the rocks in the moon pool. At the same time I found I could grab power from here in the cave itself.

As I did I could swear I felt the power of the storm mixing with the power of the moon pool's cave and get stronger. I sent that back to the others and they got a firm grip on the water and then started to increase the power in it. That in turn drew even more of the storm down on us, which I fed into the pool, which fed on it and got stronger, and I sent all that back to them and they increased the power in the water. It was a deadly spiral worsened by the rising moon increasing the power in the pool as well. I wanted to warn them to just hold it stable but it was taking all my concentration to just control both the power of the storm and the power in the pool. I couldn't spare anything to let them know they were only making things worse.

Eventually the balance broke as I'd known it would have to. It happened just at the moon came to a peak directly overhead. The power from the moon and the storm mixed and passed through me and into the cave walls. I felt a massive surge from in the pool, more then ten times what I was already handling, and I had no choice but to send it on to the others or be ripped apart by it myself. They slammed it into the tentacle and I felt it when the storm shuddered again, and then came roaring down the tentacle, ripping it to shreds as it came, and slammed right into us.

It centered on me, I'd been focusing the power, and slammed me straight down into the pool. In the few seconds before I hit the bottom I felt it backlash out from me and sent a thank you to anyone that might be listening that the others had been behind me. If they were lucky they'd be shot down the underwater cave entrance and out into open water. I wouldn't be so lucky. I felt myself hit the bottom of the pool with so much force that I blacked out instantly.

I drifted. For how long I don't know. Time seamed a meaningless concept in this sea of darkness. I heard soundless echos and felt ghostly ripples. And I drifted.

Eventually the echos gained sound and the ripples seemed to have direction. I followed them. As I got closer I could make out words and voices. They caused the ripples. They were the echoes. _Please...leave... Laura!_ It made no sense. So I moved closer.

As I did I could determine that there was more then one voice. They still sounded far away, always echoing in the stillness. _Laura! Please don't... Can't loose...Open... eyes. Laura._ I came to a stop. I knew if I continued on to where the voices came from I'd know pain and agony. And so I drifted more.

_Breath... have to... Laura...please! _I finally placed the voices. They belonged to my sisters. My second family. As much as I wanted to drift, to forget the pain and just drift, I knew I couldn't leave them. I steeled myself and pushed forward into the pain and the agony that came with it.

I groaned as I started to come too. It felt like my body was one huge bruise. The moment the sound escaped me I felt arms wrap around me, from several people, and hold me tight.

"Oh thank God!" One of them said. I couldn't place who, I was still a bit out of it, but regardless I'd never know any of them to be very religious.

"Can't. Breath." I gasped out and they quickly loosened their grip on me.

"We were so scared. Don't ever do that to us again." I was told.

I peeled open my eyes slowly. "Did any of you get the number of that bus that hit me?"

I got punched in the shoulder and grunted. I barely noticed it amongst all the other pain I was currently in.

"Don't joke. We thought you were dead." Rikki, I could now place her voice. Seeing her helped too. I noticed she was crying. Though it was hard to tell as we were outside in the rain. I could feel the sand under my tail, which explained why I couldn't feel my toes, so I assumed we were on the beach.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "What are we doing out here?"

"After whatever happened to rip apart the water tentacle we got shot out of the moon pool." Cleo explained. "You weren't with us at first and we panicked. Then you came out of the cave, limp and unresponsive. We dragged you to shore and we've been here since."

I shifted my eyes to the sky. It was far to bright to still be night. "How long was I out?"

"It's about mid-day now." Emma said.

"And the storm?" I asked.

"Gone. Or rather it's no worse now then an ordinary summer storm." Bella said.

"Well at least the risk paid off. I'd be quite upset otherwise." I said.

"I want to know what exactly did happen though. I though everything was going well and then everything fell apart in an instant." Cleo said.

I explained to them, pausing now and then to rest, about the storm, the pool, the moon, how I channeled the power away from them, and how it all looped back into itself and eventually hit a tipping point. "And if I hadn't we'd all be dead now for sure."

"We're so sorry. We didn't know that we were just making it worse. We though it was working and you didn't answer us." Cleo said.

"I wasn't even aware you were asking me anything. I had to stay focused on what I was doing or it would have ripped into all of you." I sighed. "I held on even there at the end. I knew it would all come for me, but it was the only thing I could think of to do to save you guys. I figured since my power works by drawing in, concentrating, and sending back out I'd stand the best chance of surviving that kind of power surge."

"You almost didn't." Rikki yelled at me. A sure sign she was either mad or scared. I'd bet both this time.

"Better then all of us now floating dead underwater with no one to save us." I said.

Rikki didn't seem to be all that mollified by my answer. But before she could say anything else we heard the sound of a boat motor. I was too tired and in to much pain to turn my head and look, but I figured it didn't matter. There was nowhere for us to hide anyways.

Thankfully we didn't need to. With overlapping calls of Bella and Emma, Will and Ash ran over to where we were. Lewis wasn't far behind in his own boat calling out for Cleo and finally even Zane came running up. He held back from calling out to Rikki, but as he came into my field of view I could tell he wanted to.

"Care to tell us what kind of insanity you guys were up to that caused the sky to light up and a class 4 storm to just suddenly disappear?" He demanded of us.

"All yours guys." I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Zane asked me.

"Zane! Don't be rude." Rikki yelled at him.

"Sorry. Sorry." Zane backed off holding his hands up. "I didn't mean it like that."

They proceeded to explain. They guys interrupting them several times to ask questions. Eventually they were able to finish. Once they did Will came over to me and gently lifted me.

"Mermaid or not you need to get to a hospital now." He said as he carried me to his boat.

"Will you can't." Bella said.

"OK. Make you a deal." He offered. "If she can swim out to my boat and bring it back to shore I won't take her in."

He had us. I was in no condition to do even half that. I couldn't even lift my arms.

"At least let us get her to somewhere we can keep her dry before bringing her in." Cleo tried.

"It's OK." I called. "This is why I went through all that trouble with Denman's research. In case something like this ever happened." I could feel my strength slowly returning. "Besides remember how when we run somewhere and can barely stand after wards but we feel fine once we get into the water?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"I think we are more resilient as mermaids. Might be the only reason I did survive." I said.

They couldn't counter that. Will got me situated in his boat, and started heading back to the main land. The others all took off ahead of us. Emma, Rikki, and Cleo were going to check in at home and let their parents know they were OK. Bella would meet us at Lewis' fishing cove.

Will had Ash keep checking for cell reception the whole way back. As soon as he got a clear signal he called the emergency crew. I knew things were about to change, but I was in no condition to prevent it. I would just have to deal with it after and hope for the best. On the bright side it was just me. The others were still anonymous for the time being. It was the one bright spot this whole mess. I just hoped it would be enough.


	5. Chapter 5: Repercussions

Authors Note:

Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. I figured I'd explain why the updates are slower this time. I'm sure some of you are wondering about that even if you haven't said anything.

In the first story I would find myself sitting down and writing a chapter on the spot. I'd figure it out as I went. The story did come out good but as the author I felt it had a bit of a tossed together feel to it. I wanted to break away from that this time. So now I'm spending a few days going over what I want to happen next. I think about several different ways the chapters can happen. Pick one, or mix several, and then write. I'm finding this is a better approach as I can run some sub plots over two or three chapters instead of my original approach of having one sub plot per chapter.

It's giving me a bit more creative freedom. Now I'm ready to write the next chapter. I've given this one some thought and can promise some answers, but not all. There might also be some new questions raised. I hope so, cause they make it more fun.

Chapter 5:

Repercussions

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Bella asked me

I finished brushing my teeth before I answered. "No. I'm not sure." I looked down into the sink basin unable to look her in the eyes. "But I can't hide forever."

She put a hand on my shoulder offering me comfort. "True." She turned me to face her. "But you can take your time to be ready."

I cracked a wry smile. "I don't think any amount of time will be enough. So I better just go out there and face it."

She nodded and then drew me into a comforting, sisterly hug. "We're here for you. You just have to ask."

"I know. Thank you." I returned the hug. "I know this time I'm going to have to take you guys up on that."

We shared a laugh then I took a deep breath and let it out. I was as ready as I'd ever be. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

"If you don't mind the company I was hoping I could stop by and join you for lunch today. You can tell me how it's all going." Bella called out to me.

"I think I'd like that. I'll see you then." I answered and headed off to work.

It had bee three weeks since the storm. I'd spent the first week in the hospital being gawked at by all the other patients. While the doctors and nurses were restricted from talking the other patients weren't and so word had spread fast. Any patient that was not confined to bed found a reason to wander by and look at me.

They'd of course told any friends or family that came to visit them and so even more people came to stare. Somehow in the whole mess my name came out and it had spread. Fast. By the end of the fourth day I'd had a camera and microphone shoved in my face and was being asked for a statement.

Thankfully the hospital staff had rules against that and had gotten them out quickly. But it really didn't matter anymore. I was public and now I would have to deal with the fall out.

"Hey baby!" A teenage boy ran up to me and dropped to one knee. "Marry me and take me away to your kingdom under the sea!"

"Urgh!" I snarled throwing my hands up and stepping around him. "Why won't you idiot's leave me alone!"

"Don't be like that beautiful!" He said running around to get back in front of me, again on one knee. "You should give me a chance to prove I'm the best man for you."

Oh to hell with it! I turned to the side and made a dash for the canal. I held my bag close as I dove into the water. Soon as I finished the change my bag, my clothes, and anything else I was wearing or carrying vanished. There was a splash behind me as the young idiot dove in after me. I took off before he could do anything else stupid.

I hated being forced to swim everywhere to avoid this stuff. It had been happening for the last week since I'd been allowed off bed rest. Men of ages teen to geriatric had been coming up to me to propose, some even did it with their wives standing not ten feet away. This had led to a rumor that mermaids stole husbands. This had resulted in me being slapped by some women on principle, at least according to them.

There was even a rumor that the legend about if you kissed a mermaid you could breath underwater was true, and now I had to avoid people, men and women, who would come up to me and try to get me to kiss them to find out if it was true. And then there were the ones that hated me because I was just different. I'd visited Cleo's house the second day back, and had had to deal with Kim's tantrum that a fish was allowed in the house and that I shouldn't be there.

Things had been just peachy for me this last week. Can you tell?

I arrived at the sea entrance to the park and opened the underwater gate. After swimming through it I made sure to close it behind me and was greeted by an enthusiastic Ronnie. At least someone was happy to see me and wasn't going to act like an idiot because I was a mermaid. He nudged me a time or two, then swam away and circled back to nudge me again. I smiled and decided I'd humor him and swim for a bit.

It was a much needed pick me up after this last week and I admit I lost track of how long I'd been swimming with him when there was a splash near the pier. Ronnie swam off and grabbed whatever it was then swam back and tried to offer it to me. I noticed it was a squid which meant it was feeding time.

I winced a bit at how long that meant I'd been in the pool with him and quickly swam over to the pier and surfaced.

"Is this where you've been all morning?" Cleo said to me, unsurprised. "Laurie's been looking for you."

"I had to swim here." I told her as I pulled myself out of the water. Cleo quick stepped to the side to avoid the water I splashed.

"Here allow me." Cleo said holding out her hand. With a bit of a twist she pulled all the water off my skin drying me almost instantly.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked her.

"I've been working on it for a while now. It's just really hard to do on myself, but I'm getting better." She answered.

"Rikki's going to be so jealous." I said.

"Especially when she finds out Bella's been trying to do something similar by gelling the water." Cleo smirked.

"Emma's gonna have a fit." I said. "At this rate she'll be the only one that can't dry herself off with her own power."

"Well you should go see Laurie he's waiting in his office for you." She said.

I groaned but got to my feet and headed to his office. I knocked at the door and after getting told to come in I entered his office.

"You wanted to see me?" I said.

"Laura your back. Please take a seat." He gestured to a chair. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Sorry I'm late I had to swim to work to avoid people acting like idiots to me and then Ronnie wanted to play when he saw me. I kind of lost track of time."

"That's fine. I wanted to talk to you about the staff." A feeling of dread settled over me. "We went ahead with the lecture meetings. They were well received." He smiled. "But there was a large demand for a lecture on mermaids after the first two and so I went ahead and did that one last week."

I nodded, still wary. "How did that go?"

"Extraordinarily well." He answered. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I relaxed. "Everyone was so excited to learn about you, and after what happened they all knew. They don't seem to mind in the slightest. Cleo has only held off as you requested that she wait to see what the general reaction is to you. Correct?"

"Yes. We all felt the longer we could stay anonymous the longer we could have a normal-ish life." I said. "It's too late now for me but the others shouldn't have to suffer this if they can avoid it."

"Fair enough," he answered me. "I can respect that." He got up and held out a folder to me. "Sick leave." He explained, "I just need you to read it over and sign it."

I did so. It didn't take me long and I was kind of glad. I did have to pay my share of rent after all and I didn't want to dig too much into my savings.

"Well now that the staff is aware of your abilities you will be able to take up your full duties here. Starting by assisting the staff in cleaning the display tanks and then moving all the animals back in." He said.

"Cleaning the display tanks?" I asked?

"Yes the winds from the storm did blow a lot of sediment into the open top pools, and having moved all the marine life out to secure them for the storm it's a perfect time to do it anyways." He said.

I groaned. I knew from Cleo that you had to clean a fish tank regularly. I just hadn't equated the parks tanks to fish tanks, but in retrospect I should have. The added debris from the storm would only make cleaning them now more of a necessity.

"How much is there left to do?" I asked with a sigh.

"We're done with the smaller tanks." He said. "And we've started on the bigger tanks. Some of them take a team of three several days to do. Even I have been helping so ..."

"So don't feel like I'm getting stuck with the busy work." I finished. He nodded. "So when do you need me to start?"

"If you'll follow me I'll show you." He got up and led the way out the door. After a bit of a walk we came to one of the shark pools, currently empty of sharks, where two other employee's were gearing up in dive suits. There was a trio of belts with brushes of various shapes and sizes attached. I recognized both of them. Amanda was a tall blonde woman with an easy smile and hazel eyes that always seemed as if she was amused by something, and Karl was a short raven haired man who's easy going attitude made him instantly liked by everyone who met him.

I was shown how well the staff had accepted the news of me when they both greeted me no differently now then they had before. I felt some tension drain out of me and joined them happily.

"I'll let you guys get too it." Laurie said heading away. "If you have any questions Amanda and Karl can answer them."

"So where do we start and what do we do?" I asked.

"Well unlike a normal fish tank we can't drain these to clean them." Amanda said.

"The coral and species we can't remove from the tanks are still in there and that would kill them." I said.

"Well some corals can survive out of water but not for the length of time we'd need for tanks this big." Karl said.

"I remember. So where do we start and how do we do this? I assume we can't use cleaners because they'd just dilute in the water to uselessness." I said.

"Yup. That about sums it up." Amanda said with a laugh as she checked her air regulator. "Basically we do the next best thing. We take a brush and get all the gunk off the tanks and rocks and let the filter system pick it up."

"And then we replace the filters and we are golden!" Karl said.

I took off my shoes and dipped my feet in the water. Once my tail had formed I picked up one of the belts and snapped it closed around my waist.

"Whoa. That so cool." Karl said.

"Yeah. I'd heard about it in the lecture but to actually see it is just amazing." Amanda said.

"I'm kinda used to it." I said nonchalantly. We all laughed.

"OK so we started at that end of the glass there," Amanda pointed. "And we've been working our way around this way." Again she pointed this time sweeping her arm to the right. "I'll show you were we left off yesterday and we'll pick up from there. I expect this to take us at least another day or two."

"That long?" I asked.

She got her air tanks settled on her back with Karl's help and after securing the buckles helped him. She filled me in as they did that. "We have to change air tanks between 45 minutes to an hour. So we break each time, and take lunch after the second run. We can only safely do this for 4 hours and that's pushing it as it is."

"Ah. So you fill the rest of your eight hours with other duties?"

"Nah." Karl said. "Whole thing takes about eight hours. We have to do safety checks on the tanks each time and that takes a bit."

"Right. So about these brushes?" I asked.

They spent the next ten minutes or so explaining what each brush was best suited for and that if I was unsure to ask them. That led into a brief lesson on the hand signs they would use to communicate while in the water. After that we finally were able to get started.

The first 45 minutes went smoothly. We started at the top of the tank and worked our way down. I startled them a few times by hanging upside down and getting under some of the rock ledges that were very close to the bottom and therefore difficult to get to. They kept checking their air supply gauge, and, using hand signs, asked how I was doing on air. I waved back that I was fine and kept working.

We made good progress and eventually they signaled their air supply was running low and it was break time. I followed them up and we all got out of the water.

"You know that's actually impressive." Karl said to me.

"I was probably good for another 5 to 10 minutes too." I replied.

"That's just crazy." Amanda said. "I'll go get the fresh tanks. You guys wait here."

"OK." We both answered her. As soon as she was gone Karl stretched out and then laid on his back. He then twisted to first one side then the other, popping his back each time.

"That can't be good for you." I said.

"I get a bit stiff from all the time swimming. It's one heck of a workout." He said.

I laughed. "Try swimming from here to Mako twice a day. Now that's a workout."

"That's crazy. How long does that take you anyways?" He asked me in a curious tone.

"Less time then a speed boat honestly." I told him. "Also depends on if we're racing each other or not."

He just laughed as he shook his head. "I can't imagine how cool that would feel. To have the water racing around you as you speed from here to there. Man, that would be such a rush."

"It is. Some day's I think it's the best part of this." I smiled as I floated on my back. "Especially these days. Some people out there are just such idiots."

"Really?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

Amanda returned at that point and they got to doing safety checks. While they weren't looking I dove down and got back to work. I wasn't feeling very restful anymore. It took them almost half an hour to make sure everything was good and finally join me. I went up for air when they got in the water and we continued working until it was time for lunch.

The park had been reopened to the public and things were in full swing by the time we stopped for lunch. I hadn't noticed it much while cleaning as we'd been in the back of the tank and out of view from the glass, but now on the surface and breaking for lunch I couldn't miss how people would stop and stare at me as they went by. Laurie had stationed security to keep people from getting to close, but it wasn't a perfect solution.

"Here you go." Karl said handing out sandwiches, chips, and soda's. It being his turn to make the run for fresh air tanks he also pick us up lunches. I didn't know what time Bella was going to arrive, and I hadn't been able to call her and ask yet either. But Karl and Amanda made for good company so I wasn't feeling too bad.

"Are you a real mermaid?" I turned at the sound of the voice to see a young girl dressed in cute pink dress with white frills. She couldn't have been much older then 7 or 8, and had the innocent curiosity of the very young. It was for that reason alone I chose to answer her.

"Yes I am." I lifted my tail clear of the water and brought it close enough for her to reach. "See."

She hesitated at first not sure if it was OK, but after a little encouragement reached out and put her hands on my tail. She let out an excited 'ohhhh', and then poked at a few individual scales.

"See. It's all real." I told her. She smiled. "What's your name? Mine's Laura."

"Sara, with no H." She said with youthful pride.

"Sara what are you doing?" A woman came running up. Clearly the child's mother.

"She's not being a bother." I said. "She's just curious and I don't mind."

The woman looked at me, clearly not reassured.

"She's a real mermaid mommy." Little Sara said. "Please can I stay." Her mother frowned. "Just for a bit?" Her mother started to shake her head when Sara gave her a pleading look and said "Please." In a dragged out wheedling tone. The poor woman never stood a chance.

"I'll be right over here so don't do anything funny." She told me and took a few steps away and sat on a bench watching me like a hawk. Karl and Amanda snickered.

"So, Sara with no H," I said to her. "What brings you to the park today?"

"I wanted to see if the dolphins were OK. After the big mean storm." She said clearly.

I smiled. "Oh. Well I spent some time with them earlier today and they seem to be doing good." I told her.

"Really!" Her face lit up like that information was the best thing she'd ever heard.

"Yes really." I said back.

"You're nice." She said. "Everyone says your mean but I think your nice."

That statement just about made my week. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. It's nice that someone thinks that."

I thought for a moment and then held out my hand to the water. "Do you want to see something special?"

She nodded, an excited look on her face. I lifted my hand and brought out a small globe of water. Sara clapped happily, Karl and Amanda choked on their lunch. I brought the water near me and began to shape it.

First I flattened it into a small disk, then I put a single scale from my tail into it. After that I did something that I was better than Cleo at doing. I made a raised pattern on one side in the shape of a mermaid holding the scale. I started to add small details to it. The tail had scales and the hands had fingers. I was even able to give the hair the look of individual strands. Small details that would be very difficult for Cleo to do but then my powers worked better on the small end then the others.

I raised my other hand and started to set the details in place as I finished each one. At the top I made a small loop for a string or chain to go through and then I was ready for the hard part, at least for me anyways. Before I could begin the whole thing set in place and then a hand came into view between me and Sara.

"Here allow me." Bella said with a smile. Then she drew her hand back and turned the whole thing to something that resembled clear glass.

"You sure about this?" I asked her in a whisper as I caught the the disk.

"I don't know yet. It just seemed like the right thing to do." She said back.

Sara clapped. Delighted by the show. Bella plucked the disk from my hand and took off her moonstone necklace and removed the leather string. She quickly strung it through the loop I'd made for just such a purpose and then handed it to Sara.

"I'll get a new string on the way home today." She told me in a whisper. Then in a louder voice, "I believe this is for you."

"Are you a mermaid too?" Sara asked with the insight of the young, and the volume discretion too.

"You should have seen this coming when you stepped in to help you know." I commented to Bella with a half grin and a raised eyebrow.

Bella just winced. Clearly she hadn't thought this far ahead. "Yes." She said with a sigh. "I am. I was about your age when I became one too."

"Can I be one too?" Sara asked.

"Not any more." I said.

"Why not?" She asked in a despondent tone.

"There used to be a place where at the right time magic could happen and you could become a mermaid." I began. "But then some people wanted the magic crystal that made it work. However the crystal was too big for them to carry and so they broke it into many pieces, too many to ever put back together."

"That wasn't nice." Sara said.

"No it wasn't," Bella said picking up the thread of my slightly modified retelling of events."And after it was broken into small pieces the magic stopped working and now there can be no new mermaids."

"And we can't give the magic back anymore. Not that we would." I finished.

"Oh that's not very nice of them." Sara said again. We just nodded. "But why would anyone want to stop being a mermaid.?"

"Well remember how you said people thought I was mean?" She nodded. "Well some of those people are mean to us just because they think we are mean. They don't wait to find out that we are actually nice. So after awhile you might want to just stop being a mermaid so people would stop being mean to you."

"Oh. Why don't they try not being mean and then they'd find out how nice you really are." She didn't get it but you had to love the child's simple answer to the problem.

"That would be nice. Maybe you can help." I said to her.

"Really? I can help?" She seemed unsure.

"Yes. All you have to do is tell people the truth. That mermaids are actually very nice. Not everyone will believe you but some might." And people would be less likely to argue back with a young child, but I didn't say that part out loud.

"I can do that!" She said. "That's easy."

"Come on Sara. It's time to go." He mother called.

"OK." Sara said. She turned to me. "Thank you for talking with me. It was very nice."

"Your welcome." I looked over at her mother and saw Cleo behind her. I waved her over. "This is one of the dolphin trainers that works here at the park." I said to Sara and her mother. "If you ask nicely maybe she'll take you to where you can meet one of the dolphins."

"Would that be OK with you mommy?" Sara asked.

Her mother seeing what she assumed to be one of the normal park employees relaxed and smiled politely to Cleo. "If that isn't to much trouble for you? I have no objections."

"No trouble at all. Please follow me." Cleo started to lead them away.

"Bye bye mermaids." Sara called out. I didn't miss the plural and by Bella's wince neither did she, but we both waved and smiled pleasantly as Sara and her mother followed Cleo in the direction of the dolphin tanks.

"So," Karl said. "Is she here to help?"

Bella just groaned. I laughed. "Sit and join me for lunch. I didn't get to eat much yet." I told her. I also dried myself off. It was just more comfortable to eat while dry. And we could use a table that way too.

"I'm gonna hear about this later I assume." Bella said as we ate.

"Not from me. I'm in no position to judge." I said.

"You're not the one I'm worried about." She took a bite of her lunch. "It's the others and you know she was close enough to hear." Bella finished leaving Cleo's name unspoken.

"Yeah. That's true. I'll support you in this. I figure at this point anyone I spend time with will end up under suspicion sooner or later." I paused to think. "I guess it was bound to happen once one of us got found out anyways." I sighed.

"I feel your right." Bella suddenly started laughing. I looked at her confused. "I've been a mermaid since I was nine and other then my family no one else knew until I chose to show myself to them." We were keeping names out since we didn't know who would overhear. "Then in less than a year he figured it out, and then you, and now everyone is going to."

I laughed getting the joke. To go that long and then have it all rapidly fall apart in such a small time was funny in a way.

"So what's so funny?" Cleo asked.

"If you sit here people are going to wonder now that everyone knows about me and little Sara wasn't very quiet about Bella here." I said to her not looking up.

"I think Bella's right. It's going to happen now. I don't think we can avoid it for much longer." Cleo started eating. "I'd rather have some say in it I guess."

"And so it begins," I said. "The others are not going to like this."

"I don't think it's going to matter." Cleo said. "I invited them to come for lunch with us. For support you know."

I looked up at Cleo to see her staring at the entrance to the small eating area we were sitting in. I followed her gaze to see Emma and Rikki coming our way. I also noticed a lot of the parks guests looking at the three of us with narrowed eyes. As soon as Emma and Rikki joined us I could even see some of them start to count.

"Hi guys? How's it all going." Rikki said in a low voice.

"People are counting." Was all I said. Was all that needed to be said. Emma and Rikki nodded almost imperceptibly and continued to another table near us but clearly separate from ours. No one gave them a further look. Cleo managed to get a few other park workers to join us at our table and that helped as it gave the impression that my coworkers were just showing some kind of support.

"We'll talk about this later. Meet at the beach." I said. Cleo and Bella just tapped my leg under the table to show that got it.

"I'll pass the word," Cleo whispered. I nodded.

"I have to get back to work. Thanks for joining me for lunch Bella." I smiled as I got up collecting the wrappers and empty can for the waste.

"No problem. I was glad to come." She answered.

I returned to the tank I was helping clean. I couldn't help but think things were about to get out of our control. The rest of the day seemed to take forever to pass as I was more focused on our meeting on the beach later and not on my work. After I found I had to redo several sections I decided to focus on my work and worry about 'later' later.

When we were finally done for the day I didn't even bother to leave by the land entrance. I just headed straight for Mako. I wanted some time alone before the others got there. I needed to think and I didn't want to be disturbed while doing it. So I headed to the one place I knew they wouldn't go. I went to the moon pool.

I ended up missing the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6: Will's Choice

Authors Note:

Sorry for the delay, it's the holidays here as most of you know, and it's been crazy.

Well on with the story.

Chapter 6:

Will's Choice

For the rest of the week I avoided everyone. If I wasn't at work cleaning the tanks I was hiding out at the moon pool. I was avoiding all the idiot. I was avoiding telling the others what I'd seen. I was especially avoiding Bryon.

Not that he'd done anything bad. It was just every time I saw him I found myself blushing and confused. Both things I didn't want to deal with right now. So I made sure I was always busy when he came by the park. Which was turning out to be often.

He kept his distance, but he always smiled when he saw me. I'd blush and then find a good reason to get back in the water and back to cleaning. Karl like most guys was oblivious to it all but Amanda tried to ask me if there was something between us. I didn't answer her, not from rudeness, but from not knowing what to say.

Avoiding Cleo was both easier and harder then anything else. Hard because she worked at the part too, and easy because the schedules were open to all workers so it would be easier to find someone to cover for us if we needed a day free. I was able to get to work before her and thus be in the tank when she came to find me, and to arrange lunch breaks for when she was stuck in the middle of a show and thus unable to come looking for me.

After work I'd head back to the moon pool. I had only dropped by the apartment once to get a change of clothes and to charge my phone. That was on the one night I knew Bella would be at the cafe singing. I wasn't too worried about my clothes, I was spending almost all my time in the water, and thus didn't really wear my clothes enough to get them dirty.

This all changed on the night before the full moon. Tired of waiting for me to come out of the water the girls made me come out. The cornered me in the one tank that had no connection to the open sea, thus I had no choice but to walk to it. This allowed them to wait me out. However being a mermaid meant that was going to be quite the wait. So in the end, they cheated.

I was literally picked up by the water and dumped on dry land. Before I could even move Cleo used her new trick to dry me off, and then they all grabbed me and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, you. Will want's to talk to us and then you are going to do some explaining." Bella said to me as they dragged me away.

"I need to clock out and get my stuff." I said planning to make a run for it as soon as I could. I should have known better.

"Taken care of already." Cleo said holding up my things. "I talked to Laurie so he'll take care of your time punch in the record."

"See there is a benefit to being organized. You don't over look the details." Emma said.

The whole way to Will's place at least two of them kept a grip on me. Three when we got close and the open water was so readily available. Once inside Emma and Rikki leaned against the door to make it next to impossible for me to get out that way, and all the windows were too small for escape so that was out too.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Will said. "There's something I want to talk to you about. I've decided I will compete this once in the dive competition."

The only one that didn't seem surprised was Bella. Obviously he'd talked with her about this for a while.

"The whole thing was postponed after the storm so I ended up with more time to think about it. I also found out that due to the large number of entrants they received the prize pool has doubled." He continued.

"Wow. That's a lot of cash." Rikki said.

"Well we're here for you." Cleo said. "We are your friends."

"Thanks. That's why I wanted to talk to all of you, especially Laura." He turned to me. "I'd like you to be my official coach for this. I have to list one to register, and you do have to admit you have unique qualifications. However if you don't want to I'll understand. I know you don't want to be anymore in the spotlight then you already have been forced to be."

I took a deep breath as I considered my answer. I didn't want to make a snap decision. Ideally I'd want to wait till after the full moon to answer him. Well it never hurt to ask how long I had to think about it. After all he'd taken almost a month to think about entering.

"I'd like some time to think about that." I said. "When do you have to finalize your entry by?"

"End of the week. So you can take a day or two. But that's all. If you don't want to do this I'll need the time to find someone else." He said.

"Forgive me for asking, but why not Bella?" I asked.

"I don't want her to coach me simply because it strained my relationship with my sister, and next to family Bella's the closest person to me. There's too many personal feelings there that I don't want to have get mixed up in this." He answered me. I had to admit it made sense from that point of view. They were dating. It would complicate things in a way that was unnecessary.

"But I'm OK?" I said.

"Yes. I think our friendship can hold up to you being my coach." He said.

I just nodded. Understanding the unspoken part in his answer. "And the others?" I asked pointing to Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.

"I know nothing about coaching." Rikki said. "So don't look at me."

"Actually it's more that unless we allow ourselves to be known as mermaids none of us really qualifies to coach in this." Cleo said more diplomatically.

"Oh." Now that made far more sense to me. I could understand that. It really left only me as the one he could ask. "I'll let you know after tomorrow."

"Thank you." He said. "And thanks for hearing me out. All of you. I wasn't sure how you all would feel about me doing this again after all the fuss I made to get out of it last year."

"It's not a problem." Bella told him. "Remember you are choosing to do this of your own free will. No one is forcing you to this time. That is what's important. Don't forget that."

He smiled at her and she kissed him. I really had to admit they made a good couple. I felt envious of them in a way. Suddenly my thoughts turned once again to Byron and I didn't know why. I'd only talked to him that once, and he'd popped up a few times but had kept his distance. I couldn't help but think it was due to politeness instead of revulsion about my being a mermaid, and as long as I didn't ask I could just pretend.

"Now where have you been all week." Rikki demanded.

"Out." I said.

"Out where? We've looked everywhere." Emma said confused.

I just stared at them. I started fiddling with some of the shells Will had collected in an effort to avoid answering.

"Careful with those." Everyone said darting over to the table to make sure things weren't damaged, and in their haste leaving the door unguarded. I didn't give them time to correct their mistake as I darted out the door and dove into the water.

I knew I had about fifteen seconds to get out of sight of the boat house. Five seconds for them to get in the water and ten seconds for the water to change them. I made that calculation due to none of them hitting the water before my own tail had formed. I took off heading to the one place I knew they still wouldn't think to look for me. Too bad Will was able to figure out what I'd been thinking.

I hadn't been in the moon pool for more then ten minutes when they came swimming in.

"So this is where you've been... hiding..." Rikki started before they all took a long look around.

"No way." Cleo said stunned.

"Impossible." Bella said her jaw hanging open.

"But the damage. How?" Rikki said.

Emma just kept blinking. After closing her eyes and rubbing them a few times she just floated in the pool looking like she'd be hit in the head with a two by four.

"Well... um... hi guys. Um... guess what. The moon pools fixed." I said lamely.

Four pairs of stunned, disbelieving eyes turned to me. I faked a laugh and groaned. I really was gonna be stuck explaining.

"So the energy from the storm fixed it?" Emma summed up my explanation.

"Not really." I said. "I've been using my power in here for most of the week, and I think it's more that it just sped it up. It was already fixing itself, but very slowly."

"Why do you think that?" Bella asked me.

"Well I think what ever power is in here is aware." I stared.

"You think it's alive?" Rikki assumed.

"No not alive, but aware all the same. Like it can sense what's going on and react to it. If I had to describe it I'd say it's like a very advanced, extremely well programed computer." I said. "I was hoping to find out more tomorrow during the full moon."

"And you were going to wait to tell us until then?" Cleo said. "Sounds like someone else we know." She was staring at Rikki.

"And I learned my lesson about not talking with you guys back then." She said then rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I should have figured it out. She did everything I did. Avoiding us. Staying away for long periods of time. The few times we did talk she said she was fine!"

"Don't blame yourself." Bella told her. "We all missed the obvious."

"How did you find me anyways? I was sure you'd all stay away from here." I asked.

"Will." They all said at once. Then Bella explained, "we knew we'd never catch up to you in time to follow you so we were about to give up. Then Will asked us if we wanted to go somewhere we could be completely alone and know the others wouldn't look for us where would we go. It was obvious after that that the answer was the moon pool."

"We felt a bit stupid that we didn't realize it sooner." Cleo admitted. The others just shot her a look that said 'speak for yourself', but they all did have a slightly sheepish look on their faces after her comment.

"Well I guess we'll all come back here tomorrow and see what we see." Bella said. "Now will you please come back home. I miss having you around. It's so nice having a roommate you know."

"One you don't have to hide from too is even better I'm sure." I said with a smile. "I guess I can do that. I mean I really would like to sleep on something other then sand with the tip of my tail in a pool of cold water."

"Really?" They all seemed shocked.

"You've been here every night?" Cleo asked.

"In your tail?" Emma followed.

"In the cold water?" Rikki added.

"With out any way to keep warm?" Bella tacked on.

"Um... Yeah!" I said weakly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Moon Pool

Authors Note:

Here's a double for you. I may not have had time to type this up sooner but that did give me plenty of time to plot it out for a ways. So you might get another update over the weekend too.

Chapter 7

The Moon Pool

After being called a fool more then a dozen times, and being asked if I'd been trying to catch a cold about the same, we all headed back to the main land. We planned to meet at the moon pool as soon as each of us got free from work for the day. I'd be there all day with Bella, both of us having the day off, and the others would join us as soon as they could.

They each intended to tell the guys what had happened and see if any of them had any ideas. I put my money on Lewis to have the best idea. He had to be the smartest of all of us in the academic side of things, but I'd give Rikki the credit for the most street smarts. I often felt we should let the two of them loose on a problem and see what they came up with, and this was probably a perfect opportunity to test that.

I did have to admit sleeping in a bed again was heavenly. I'd also missed my morning coffee.

I went with Bella when she told Will. He listened to our explanation with slowly widening eyes. He just sat there stunned a bit at the end.

"That's incredible!" He finally said. "And certainly explains where you've been." I gave a guilty smile and tried to hide a wince. "Would you like me there in case there's trouble with the full moon?"

"No we should be fine." Bella said. "The moon pool is supposed to help ground us. It should do that again now that there's no danger from the comet."

He considered that for a bit then nodded. "OK. I trust you. I hope you do find some answers though. That might be nice."

We thanked him for his vote of confidence and dove into the water. I stopped short of Mako, near some reefs, and singled to Bella that I wanted to take some time enjoying the sights. She quickly caught on to my mood and joined me. After all we couldn't do much until tonight and the others wouldn't be able to join us until late in the day. So a little break to look at the sea life wouldn't hurt.

We ended up spending several hours looking at various fishes and great arches of coral. We even got joined by a pod of wild dolphins and spent some time swimming with them. We hadn't realized how much time had passed until we were ambushed by Emma and Rikki, literally. They had spotted us a ways off and had taken their time to sneak up on the two of us and had grabbed us by the tails and pulled us down.

Cleo had followed along but hadn't participated in the ambush. Later when asked why she hadn't done anything she said it wouldn't have stopped them anyways, and they'd made it clear she wasn't to warn us. In the end we hadn't minded. It was all in good fun and it meant they forgave me. At least I hoped it meant that.

When we finally arrived at the moon pool we found Lewis setting up a lot of weird stuff.

"Lewis? What's all this?" Cleo asked him.

"Well I though I'd try to get some reading on the cave during the full moon. Maybe I'll find something." He said.

"Lewis." Cleo said again in a warning tone. Like most men he missed it completely.

"See I'm wondering if maybe the stones you found in this back wall might have something to do with it all. I just need to find out if..." He trailed off into a bunch of scientific jargon that wasn't in my specialty and thus made absolutely no sense to me. When he was finished he turned to us and asked us what we all thought.

Four of us had looks of complete confusion, and Cleo had her arms crossed and was tapping her fingers on her arm since she couldn't tap her foot with us being in the water.

"I know you told me to let you handle this," he started trying to explain to her. "But the whole thing is just so interesting I couldn't resist getting some readings and really I wish you'd let me stay and watch. I could learn so much."

Cleo leveled an unamused glare at him. The rest of us just rolled our eyes. For my part I couldn't figure out if he was being a typical clueless guy or a tunnel visioned science nerd. Either way he missed Cleo's warning look and tried to convince her to let him stay.

"Lewis." She dragged out his name slowly. It finally got his attention. "Do you remember the last time you insisted on helping us here in the moon pool and you got a flying lesson out of it?"

"Uh... " he started to back up slowly. "You guys wouldn't really do that again? Would you?" Cleo just glared. "I love you." He tried.

"That's the only reason you're not flying already." Cleo told him.

"Remember the time I told you to leave the water alone and you didn't listen to me?" He finally threw out. Cleo winced. "Yeah. I forgave you for that. So how about I just gather my stuff and you forgive me for this one?"

"OK. I was going to forgive you anyways. I think I'd have been more disappointed in you if you hadn't tried something like this." Cleo admitted. "You wouldn't be the Lewis I love if you hadn't gotten all caught up in the science of it. It's who you are and that's what I love about you."

"You sure I can't leave some of this here and get some readings?" He asked with a sly grin.

"LEWIS!" We all groaned.

"OK. OK. Getting my stuff and going." He started to gather stuff up. "But you all have to promise to tell me what happened. I think I'd die from the curiosity if you didn't."

"Hmm... I might have to hold out to see if that's true then." Rikki said with a grin.

"You would." Lewis mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, but seeing as he was smirking it was clearly a joke.

It took him a while to get all his stuff out. We'd been able to get out and dry by the time he got the last of it out. On his last trip he took a moment to remind Cleo to be safe and to steal a quick kiss from her before heading out.

"Cleo you are far to easy on him." Rikki told her.

Cleo just shrugged. "I like him just the way he is. I find him very sweet." Then she frowned. "And I lost him once to Charlotte and then again when he went overseas. I can't take that again."

Emma and Bella both nodded, being the only others that were currently involved, Rikki just rolled her eyes, and I stayed out of it. At least I tried.

"Bryon's been asking about you." Emma said.

I plugged my ears."La,la la... not listening."

They laughed. "He wanted to know if you were seeing anyone." Bella said.

"What kind of foods you liked." Rikki added.

"Favorite type of movies." Cleo also added.

"He likes you!" Emma practically sung.

I just groaned. "Ugh. I don't need this. I'm not looking for a boy friend. Not with all the idiots out there right now that are convinced I'm going to marry one of them. Besides I'm not even sure I see him like that."

"If I asked you to describe him how would you do it?" Rikki asked me with the usual smug look she got when trying to prove a point. "Humor me."

"Fine. He's got short curly hair. A great tan. Warm brown eyes. Really friendly. Loves to surf. Competes at it too. " I trailed off as I noticed the other just staring at me.

"And to think you've only really met him once." Rikki said. "My point is made."

'That just means I've got a good memory for details. I've been trained to be observant." I countered.

"Then why didn't you just say he has brown eyes and is out going and friendly?" She cut back.

"I, uh..., I just... well." I just groaned.

"How often do you find yourself thinking of him?" She dug at me one final time.

"Oh I give up." I groaned and walked away.

"I think I've made my point." She was practically gloating.

I tried to glare at her but it fell short when I noticed the others were all trying to hide grins and laughter.

"OK! Fine. I'd like to get to know him better." I said. "But I don't know if I will end up liking him like that. Besides I've noticed the way you've been looking at Zane lately. Reconsidering anything more on that."

Rikki started to turn red and quickly changed the subject with the comment, "we should be getting ready for the full moon now."

"Oh no. Now it's my turn. Spill." I said with a feral grin better suited for a hunting cat.

"There's nothing there." She stammered. "We're just friends. He's still a jerk that has to grow up."

"Really?" I pounced on the unsure tone in her voice. "Because you don't sound very convincing to me. Almost like you're in denial."

"You're one to talk." She said trying to squirm away in the opening I'd accidentally provided.

"OK." Bella said. "I think that's enough for now." I held up my hands in a surrender gesture. Rikki just nodded.

"For now." I said with a smirk..

"Any time." Rikki said with an answering smirk.

"Are we really going to have to separate the two of you?" Bella asked.

A burst of laughter from Cleo and Emma caught all of our attention. Soon we were all laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"OK." I finally said after we all finally calmed down some. "I think I have a crush on him, but I don't want to do anything rash. I really just want to get to know him a bit better and start as friends."

"Fair enough." Rikki said. "And I guess Zane hasn't been so bad lately. He usually isn't coming up with hair brained ideas anymore. I liked this side of him, still do, but he's going to have to prove it's here to stay a bit longer and more solid before I can forgive him completely."

"I guess that's fair too." I said. Funny how we could be butting heads one moment and then talking calmly the next, but I guess that's why we are all such good friends.

We spent the rest of the time we had to wait guessing what the moon pool was really for. We hoped tonight's moon would finally shed some light on it. No pun intended.

I was starting to nod off when Emma called out that the moon was coming overhead. We stood up and got ready, but for what we didn't yet know.

As soon as the moon was fully overhead the water in the pool started to glow and the back wall turned into a water fall.

"Oh not this again." Rikki complained.

"Not what again?" Emma and I asked at the same time.

Rikki didn't answer, she just grabbed us and pulled us out from between the wall and the pool. I noticed Cleo and Bella were already out of the way. Suddenly water started shooting off the back wall and into the pool.

"That's what." Rikki said.

Soon enough the water stopped shooting out and a tentacle of water lifted out of the moon pool. It almost seemed like it was looking us over in a way. Then it gently reached out and wrapped around our right arms and dragged us together. It nudged us until we all held out our hands in a joint grip. It then wrapped around our hands and seemed to bow to us.

"OK. This is new." Bella said.

"What's it doing." Cleo asked.

"No idea. I wasn't here for this last time." Emma said.

"Is it actually bowing to us?" Rikki asked.

"I don't think it's done." I said.

I was right. The tentacle did 'something' to the back wall and an empty basin became visible. In the basin were five small indents.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"These." Rikki answered pulling her moon stone free of it's setting and placing it in one of the indents. It fit perfectly.

We quickly all did the same and then a massive blue glow came from the five stones.

"Be ready. It's gonna drag us into the water next." Rikki said.

"I take it this has happened before." I said.

"What was your first clue?" She shot back.

"I think that was when you dragged us out of the way before it started shooting." Emma said.

Sure enough the tentacle shot out, looped around us, and dragged the five of us into the water.

"So impatient." Bella said.

Suddenly the tentacle rose up behind us and seemed to wait.

"Well this is new." Cleo said.

Suddenly images were projected out from where the five stones were. They went by fast but at the same time we saw them all with crystal clarity. The seeking of five girls. The transformation of them. Then five lights that split off in to other lights, and others. Over and over again even after the first five had dimmed and faded, and the next as well. It went on and on. Then at the end it showed the comet returning. Only this time in the waters around Mako there weren't just three, or four, or even five mermaids, but hundreds of them if not more. This time the water spout wasn't just a small single spout that that just batted it away, but hundreds of spouts twining together into a massive column that split at the top, surrounded the comet, and ripped it completely apart ending the danger forever.

Then the images stopped. The tentacle once again wrapped around us and pulled us out of the pool. When it dropped us on the ground I was surprised to find myself dry. I wasn't the only one. The tentacle hovered over the five stones for a moment then swung towards us. We understood and quickly retrieved our stones. Once we had the water fall formed one last time then the tentacle shot into it and then the water flowed upwards. Once it had passed the wall was as smooth as if it had never had a water fall there at all.

"What was that." Rikki asked.

"I think I know what it meant." Cleo said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"There will only be five mermaids. Five powers. I got the impression that anyone else that goes in the pool won't become a mermaid as long as we are." She said.

"Then what about Charlotte? If I counted the day's right all five of us were here when she went in." Rikki said.

"She was the granddaughter of a mermaid right?" I asked. They all nodded. "Remember how I said it's like a computer? Well I'd bet even though her grandmother had given up being a mermaid she still had some markers in her DNA and Charlotte inherited them. What ever runs this whole thing found those markers and didn't have any instructions on what to do so it defaulted to it's basic program."

"Make her a mermaid." Bella said.

"I'd bet that was it." I said.

"So then why at the end were there way more then five?" Rikki asked.

"Our descendants." Cleo said. "That's our destiny. That's what it meant at the end. Those first five lights were us. Then it split as each of us had children, and then grandchildren."

"And when the comet next comes there will be hundreds or more of our descendants that will have inherited out powers." Bella said. "And that time there will be so many mermaids with so much combined power that they will be able to not just deflect the comet but destroy it completely. Ending the threat it poses forever."

"And this time they won't have to guess. We'll have been able to pass down the information to our daughters, and granddaughters." I said. "I got that part. We will only ever have daughters. No mermaid can ever have a son. I got the impression that it's to prevent the powers from ever mixing. Each one of those girls will be able to track back to which of us she descended from."

"Based on the power she has." Cleo said. "Wow. So that's the purpose for all this."

"Then why the way to give it up?" Emma asked.

"For cases like Charlotte." Rikki said.

"Or for those that can't find a balance with it. Or just don't want the responsibility." I said. "For those the planets will align enough times for each generation to choose. But that may not be necessary anymore. We are sort of public now. Hopefully by then mermaids won't have to hide ever again."

I held out my hand. "I'm in. All the way. No backing out."

"Me too." Emma said and put her hand on mine.

Bella's hand was next. "I've been a mermaid for over half my life now. I don't know any other way to be anymore. I'm in."

"This is too cool to give up." Rikki said adding her hand.

Finally Cleo added hers. "It took me a while, to find a balance with this, to accept it, and now I've come to love it. I can't go back anymore. Even if I could tomorrow I wouldn't. I'm in too."

We all shared a smile. We were sisters now. Now and forever. We had a long road ahead of us and it would continue long after we'd lived our lives and passed it on to our children. It would be a heavy burden, but we had each other, and our daughters would have us.

"I'll do it." I said suddenly. "I'll be Will coach. No more hiding for me. I'll make him the best diver ever, but I'll need your help Emma, and yours too Bella."

I explained what I needed from each of them.

"I can do that." Emma said. "It'll be easy."

"I can do that as well." Bella said. "That sounds more like fun then training so I don't think it'll strain anything. Might actually bring us closer."

"I'll see you at Will's place tomorrow then to tell him. We'll start first thing tomorrow. He's only got a short time to get ready and I don't plan to waste any of it." I said.


	8. Chapter 8: Teachers and Students

Authors Note:

I have the next two chapters planned out well enough to write and post. I will probably get them both up either today or one today and the next tomorrow. After that I am a bit hazy on the gap between these two and the end.

It's almost done. I do however plan to do a third, but that one will bring the series to a close. I don't plan to even start that one till after the holidays are done here as it has been difficult to find the time to get stuff written and posted. So I'll wait till the crazy here subsides.

Anyways on with the story for now.

Chapter 8:

Teachers and Students

"Good morning Will!" I said shocking him awake. "I've decided to be your coach. Training starts today. Emma will be taking care of your morning endurance training so I'll leave you in her capable hands for now."

Emma came forward. She was wearing a set of comfortable running clothes, had her hair tied sensibly back, was holding a clipboard, and had a whistle around her neck.

"Now?" Will groaned still only partially awake.

"Yup. Right now." Emma said. "Get up and let's go. I can wait outside while you get dressed but if you're not out in five minutes I'm coming back in to drag you out." She turned on her heel and headed out the door to wait. I followed her.

"Remember this sport is about getting down to depth. Speed is secondary to making the depth." I reminded her.

She looked at her clipboard and puled out a pen. "Well that will change a few things but I can fix those quickly enough. Thanks for the reminder. I had intense speed in mind." She crossed a few things out and wrote in some new entries.

Will came out blurry eyed and not amused at the early hour. I didn't blame him for that. I'd had four cups of coffee this morning and was planning to get another on my way to work. "I'll meet you back here after my shift Will. I will be taking care of a different part of your training."

"Why is Emma helping then? If you're my coach why is Emma coaching?" He asked.

"A few reasons." I said. "But the main ones are that we have a short time to get you ready and I can't take enough time off work to do it all myself. Also Emma used to do competitive swimming so she knows whats needed the best."

"We're going to start off with a long distance run at a moderate pace." She said. "I want you to run at a steady pace the whole way. No slowing down or taking breaks."

"Sophie used to have me do sprints too." He said. "You need me to do that as well?"

"Sprints are for speed building. You don't need speed you need endurance." She said. "After all Laura reminded me that diving is about getting down to where you need to go. Speed is secondary to being able to get there."

"But the faster you get there the less time you have to spend down at the depth." He said.

"Was that Sophie's philosophy?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well the problem with that is the faster you try to go the more energy and air you use up if you don't have the endurance for it. Quick but steady will get you there a bit slower but you won't tire out doing it."

"Makes sense." He said. "I think I can do that."

"Hold a conversation while you run." I said heading out for work. "The talking will help you build lung capacity."

"It will?" Emma said.

"Yeah. It's why the military's sing cadence. Makes them have to use more air so they build lung capacity. I learned that while on a job with Denman when we had to assist the US coast guard. One of the few times I had to make damn sure no one saw me in a tail on a job out in the middle of the ocean. Way harder then you'd think."

I hurried away before they could respond. If I didn't leave soon I'd never get my coffee before getting to work. I needed it badly enough that I braved the line, and the stupidity, at a coffee shop on the way. It took me three tries to get the employee at the register to stop staring at me in wonder and actually take my order. I should have brewed more at home.

It had been a month now since my being outed as a mermaid. I'd though with a year to get used to us existing and being semi public people would have been more calm about it. I should have known better. Knowing we existed was different for people then actually seeing one of us face to face. It was like the news was being announced fresh all over again. Only now they had an actual mermaid they could see, and not a vague report that we were real.

Seriously people could be so stupid some times.

I got to work late, due less to my stopping for coffee and more to having to dodge half a dozen or so idiots that wanted either to marry me or to kiss me and see if they could stay underwater all day. I'd have just swam to work but that would mean I wouldn't have been able to slowly enjoy my coffee. A girl has to have her priority's you know.

"How many today?" Laurie asked me as I slammed the employee gate behind me and fell back against it relieved.

"At least half a dozen or so. It would be more depressing if I kept an exact count." I said.

"Seriously they should know they can't do that." He said. "You're protected."

"That would required law enforcement to actually follow me everywhere and arrest each and every one of them. They'd get nothing else done in a day if they had to do that." I answered. "As long as no one tries to kill me over this I can handle people being stupid. I did survive high school after all. In America too."

He wasn't able to keep from laughing at that. "Well you'll be happy to know we're done cleaning the tanks. So you don't have to do that anymore."

"Well that's some good news." I said standing up and finishing the last of my coffee. "What's the bad news?"

"We just received a pod of dolphins that have suffered some serious trauma." He said. "As usual they are skittish and distrustful of humans. We have them in separate tanks for now. There's only three, a female and two males. Problem is they won't eat anything we offer them."

"What was wrong with them." I asked.

"We found a toxin in their blood panel." He said leading the way. "Our best guess is some idiot fed them poisoned fish for some unknown reason." He was fuming. He had a deep passionate love of all sea life and he hated it when they were deliberately mistreated. Honest accidents he could forgive, more so if you called it in personally and owned up to the mistake. This was something that went against every thing he believed in.

"I'll see what I can do. Cleo working today?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you like I'll see to it you guys are left alone except for myself if you feel you could use her help." He said.

"I might. Let me take a look at them and I'll judge it from there." I answered following him through a door to the rescue tanks that had no access to any public area of the park. "I'll try to get them eating something. If that works we might be able to have Cleo take over their feeding when I'm not here. If they trust me they should trust her too."

"I hope so. They've lost a lot of weight and that's not good. We need to get them eating." He said. "Here we are."

I looked in the tank. There was a dolphin keeping to the far end of it. As far from us as it could get. "Which one is this?" I asked.

"This is the female. We've taken to calling her Nadine. She's the worst of the three so I though we'd start with her.." He said. I nodded at the logic. I leaned down at the edge of the tank and tried a few of the hand gestures to call her over. She just dove under the water and kept her distance.

"I think I'll actually have to get in there with her." I said.

"We've tried that. If we cornered her she fought back. She's really in a bad way." He warned me.

"Well I think you asked to do this hoping she'd be more trusting of a mermaid. So I'll take my chances." I said.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm going to see if one of the males is a little more forthcoming today." He headed off to one of the other tanks near by.

"Well Nadine let's see how you do with me." I said tanking a deep breath before diving in.

As soon as I hit the water she started swimming in a brisk circle at the bottom of the tank. This would make it hard for someone to get near her as well as give her some momentum if she had to ram them to defend herself. I waited for my change to take place and then swam near the surface. This would work much better if she came to me.

She didn't notice the difference at first but eventually she slowed down and started swimming in a different pattern. One where she would start to come up near me for a bit before diving back down. She also stopped circling and was now swimming in a more back and forth pattern. Almost like she was doing the dolphin equivalent to pacing.

I stayed near the surface. Giving her space and not pushing her. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally did surface next to me and nudged me weakly. I smiled and gently rubbed her back.

"Hello there. I'm Laura and I'm glad you decided to come up here. I'm here to help. I won't hurt you I promise." I said in a soft, soothing voice to her. I guided her over to the entrance where Laurie had left a bucket of fish for her to eat. I took one out and offered it to her. She refused.

"Don't worry it's OK to eat." I told her. It didn't look like she believed me. I grimaced. I was going to have to do something rather risky to get her to trust me. I was going to have to eat it to prove it was safe. Of course safe for her to eat and safe for me to eat were two different things.

Still if it helped her I'd take the risk. I broke off a piece of the fish and let her watch me eat it. It tasted foul and smelled worse, but I steeled myself to make no negative reaction to it. Once done I offered it to her again. This time she slowly came over and took it from me. She swallowed it whole in one go and then darted back out into the tank.

"Never thought to try that." I heard Laurie say from behind me. "You sure that was a good idea?"

"Not really." I answered pulling myself clear of the water and starting to get dry. "But I figured I had to do something for her to know it was safe and that's the only thing I could think of on the spot."

"Still you should get that out of your system just to be sure." He said.

"That's not going to be a problem. It was rather revolting." I answered almost dry.

"There had to be a better way then having you eat it." He looked thoughtful.

"I guess if they saw one of the other dolphins eating and not getting sick that might have worked too. Didn't think of that at the time though." I suggested.

"Not a bad idea. We'll give that a try." He said offering me a hand to my feet. "But it seems as if they are more trustful of mermaids."

"That's good." I was interrupted by a chittering sound in the water. Nadine had come back and was eyeballing the bucket of fish. "I think she wants more."

Laurie started to reach for the bucket only to have Nadine start to throw a fit and dart off. "Looks like she still won't trust me." He said.

I picked up the bucket and held out a fish. Nadine darted close and made a loud racket. I tossed her a fish and she snapped it up quickly and then made a racket for more. I gave her one more then leaned out over the edge and rubber her head.

"That's all for now. Eat too much too fast after not eating for so long and you'll only get sick again. I'll bring you more later." I whispered to her. She made a bunch of happy clicking sounds and swam off into the tank.

"Well that worked. Let's see if you can't get the boy's eating something too." He said. He was smiling. Honestly happy to see that I'd gotten her to eat some food. It would be a while but now he had hope for their well being.

"If I hadn't gotten her to eat you'd have had to confine her to a sling and put her on a food drip." I said. It wasn't a question but he took it as one anyways.

"Yeah. But that's always a last resort. We don't like doing that because it prevents them from moving and that only scares them worse. Some just give up on living even with the food drip. It's better to only do that if they have broken bones and letting them swim won't let it heal right." He said "Thankfully that won't be necessary now."

"You'll have to find time to get Cleo in here." I told him. "I won't have time to handle all three at once. So they're going to need to get familiar with her too. I don't think she'll have to go into the water with them more then once each for them to come around though."

I then spent some time with each of the two males. One they'd named Alan and the other Timmy. I'd had to get in the water with each of them and wait for them to come to me just like I had with Nadine. I'd also had to prove the fish were safe again before they'd eat. Soon as I was done in there I'd left and found a bathroom and said good by to the samples. I chose to have only Pepto for lunch. I didn't think I'd eat again for a few days.

Cleo was working the late shift today so when I went back to feed each of the dolphins again I brought her with me. They picked up on her without needing her to get in the water and after I handed her a fish they were willing to take it from her too.

"That's good. They trust you too." I said.

"What happened to them? Poor things." Cleo asked me.

"We're not sure. Best guess is someone fed them poisoned food. I actually had to eat some of the fish before they'd take food from me." I held back a shudder.

"That's terrible. Who'd do that to them?" Cleo asked. "And that can't be healthy for you."

"Don't know." I told her. "And I had to bring it all back up and I had no appetite for lunch. I don't think I'm going to have dinner tonight either." I replied. "Most revolting thing I've ever done but it got them eating and that's what's important."

"I couldn't have done it." She said with a shudder.

"I figured if they want to get them trusting others they should let them see the other dolphins eating. That might work just as good and is probably less risky." I explained. "Anyways it's good that they trust you too. You'll need to make sure they eat something when I'm not here. Laurie's going to try to adjust things so one of us is here for a week or so until they start to trust some of the other personal here."

"I can do that. Poor things." Cleo had always had a soft spot for dolphins. "I'll be glad to help when I'm not busy with a show."

"Thanks." I said to her and meant it. "I'm off in a bit and I'll be training Will all afternoon. I'll trust you to bring them dinner."

"Not a problem. Thanks for asking me to help." She said.

"I knew they'd like you and you've always had a bit of a soft spot for them. Actually I'd say we all do even Rikki." I laughed at bit. Cleo joined me.

"Well I'll be back later " She said to Nadine. "I have to go spend time with some of the other dolphins but I'll be back later to see that you get some nice dinner." Nadine seemed happy and swam off. It looked to me like she had more energy then she did this morning, but whether that was from the food or the company I couldn't say.

"Have fun at the show. I'm heading out now. I'll see you tomorrow." I exchanged a wave with Cleo as she went off to get ready for the show and I headed to the exit.

I made it to Will's place with only a few minor annoyances and found him doing some stretching.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Not bad." He answered. "Emma's a bit stricter then Sophie was, but her routine was far better focused on going long distances and building endurance. Sophie had me do a lot of sprints and short bursts. Emma had me do long distance sets with limited amounts of breaths allowed. I think I gained more from it then I ever did working with my sister."

"That's good. It's what you need." I said. "Well let's get in your boat and I'll show you were the next bit of training is going to be."

We hopped in and he got us underway. I ended up in my tail from the spray but I figured that was unavoidable. I needed to be in the boat to explain the next part and to navigate him to where we were going.

"So what I'm going to work on with you is diving down to depth and returning. Over and over." I said. "The place we're going to is about twenty meters deep. I want you to dive down to the bottom, stay there for a count of five, then return to the surface. I want you to do a set of twenty then catch your breath. I want you to get through about four or five of them today."

"That's a lot." He said. "What's the point of it?"

"Getting you used to diving and returning on short energy and breath." I said. "That's why it's only twenty meters. You should be able to do that easily enough with little dive prep. Also use your mono fin the whole time. I want you used to the boost it gives."

"Won't it be better if I only use that at the meet?" He asked.

"You'd think that but actually it won't." I told him. "If you only use it at the meet the boost will actually throw you off more then it helps. You won't be used to it and it will completely mess up your rhythm when you dive"

"Mermaid philosophy?" He asked.

"Sort of." I laughed. "When we were doing tests with Denman we had to put on a dry suit that would let us enter the water and not change. Diving down even ten meters using a mono fin was far different from when I swim with my own tail. All my reactions and my muscle memory was for my tail and having the fin was close but not enough. So I don't want you used to diving with out it as all that will do is build muscle memory for not having it."

"So you want to condition my body to working with it until it's almost natural for me." He seemed to get it.

"That's the idea. It will give you a solid advantage over anyone pulling it out for just the meet." I looked around. "Go over that way a bit more. We'll be there in about another ten minutes at this rate."

"If I knew where you wanted me to go I could have gotten a head start on you." He laughed. "But even that might not have been enough."

In close to the time I estimated we arrived at the location I'd picked out. Will got his goggles and mono fin on and hopped into the water.

"OK. Get started on the first set." I told him.

He splashed water at me, not a big deal as I was already in my tail, and got started. He made it to fifteen before he couldn't go any more.

"Fifteen," I said. "I'm impressed."

"Wait? You didn't think I could do all of them anyways? Then why have me do twenty?" He asked between breaths.

"Simple." I explained. "The purpose of this is not to actually to wear you out. It's to teach you to dive with efficiency while using your mono fin and to maintain it when you start to get tired. I figured it would take you a few tries to get it down."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Once you get your breath and do the second run I'll bet you get all twenty." I said.

He'd finally caught his breath. "You think so?"

"Yup." I said.

"Could you do it?" He challenged.

I just looked at him a raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really." He dared.

"Well we'd have to find a spot that was two hundred meters deep then or else this would be a complete joke." I told him.

"Wait? Why two hundred meters?" He asked confused.

"Bella never told you?" He shook his head. "Our bodies treat depth pressure differently then yours does. It's about a ten to one ratio."

"Ten to one?" He looked more confused.

"OK to put it simply the pressure you feel diving down to twenty meters is the same as what I would feel at two hundred meters. So for one of us to do the mermaid equivalent of your eighty meter dive we'd have to go down to eight hundred meters." I explained.

"Oh." He looked impressed. "So daring you to prove you could do this exercise in twenty meter deep water would be like having me do it in only two meters."

"Yup. You look rested enough to me." I pointed out.

He laughed and got started. This time he made all twenty.

"That was easier. I was more used to the fin this time and I made better progress." He didn't seem as winded this time. "But why have me pause at the bottom?"

"How long does it take you to pull the marker free and then turn around?" I asked him.

"About five... oh I see." He said as it clicked.

"As you get better at this we'll add more sets. Once you can do about ten sets we'll move to deeper water." I told him. "Get you used to going down farther and maintaining your pace. You'll also find you get less tired as we go because you're not wasting as much energy getting down to the bottom."

"Ah. I think I get where you are going with all this. More mermaid philosophy?" He asked.

"If you want to call it that." I said rolling over the side and into the water. I continued explaining as I swam lazily around him. "Even Cleo understands this and she admits she never learned to swim before becoming a mermaid. Even hated the water according to her. Now she could teach you this as well as any of us could. It's not so much a philosophy as it is just something we innately understand."

"I see. I'm ready for the next set." He said and got started.

This time when he finished he was barely winded at all. He hung off the side of his boat and looked down at his mono fin.

"I think I'm really starting to understand what you want me to," he said to me. "On that first set it was taking me something like thirty kicks to get down and the same to get back. On the second set it only took me about twenty five each trip. This time it took me only twenty. I'm getting more out of each kick as I get used to working with the fin."

"Exactly. That's what's really going to give you the advantage at the meet. The fact that you are using a fraction of the effort that everyone else is using." I said. "That's the real trick. Working with the water and the fin to get the most distance for the least energy. That also will cause your body to burn less of the oxygen you have so you can go deeper or farther on one breath."

"Why didn't Sophie think of this in her training?" He asked.

"She's not a mermaid. So she thinks of this like any other coach out there. By the book." I laughed. "And it's a book written by people that know how to swim in the water but will never really understand how to live in it. Not like we do. That's what I can teach you."

He nodded and got started on the fourth set. While he did that I reached into the boat and checked the watch we'd brought with us. I figured he'd have enough time to finish the last set before we went to meet Bella.

"Twenty again. I thought it would take less." He said.

"You'll find that you will hit a point where the progress will come slower. Just give it time don't rush it." I told him. "At this pace you'll get through the last set then we'll go meet Bella for the last part of your training."

"I'd rather not. I don't want to put a strain on our relationship by having her train me." He said.

"Oh you'll like this kind of training. She thinks it's OK." I gave him a half grin.

"OK what do you have her doing?" He asked.

"Depth acclimation." I said. "You're to get a nice hold on her and then she'll swim you both down to about sixty meters deep a lot faster then you can right now. We even picked a spot with lot's of fish and coral reefs to look at. You might even find some nice shells too."

"That sounds more like a date then training." He said to me.

"That's the idea." I said with a grin. "But the real point of it is to give you time down at that depth. Time enough that you can get used to the pressure. That's why Bella will be swimming you down and back each time. Just let her know when you need to surface and she'll take care of it."

"Not a bad idea actually." He said with a grin.

"Hurry up and do the last set and we can head out to where we are supposed to meet her." I told him.

He quickly got through his last set for the afternoon and we both climbed back into the boat. I relaxed in the boat as he drove, occasionally giving directions. On the way over there I reminded him to submit his entry forms.

"Did that this morning after working with Emma and before going home to do some light weight training and the stretching. " He told me. "They were a bit surprised when I listed you as my coach. They'll be coming tomorrow to find out if you really are my coach."

"I can be at the pool when you get there. I do have to stop by the park for a bit even though it's my day off." I told him.

"Why?" He was curious so I answered him and explained about the dolphins the park was taking care of. "That's awful. Who could do something like that?"

"No idea. I doubt we'll ever actually find out either. Which completely sucks." I wasn't able to hide my distaste at the fact that someone had done that either. "Well we're here. Drop anchor and Bella should either arrive soon or she's already here and just down below us."

Bella was already here it turned out and we didn't have to wait long for her to surface.

"Hello Will." She said with a smile for him.

"Hello beautiful." He replied and leaned over to kiss her. I couldn't keep the amused grin off my face.

"Ready to go sightseeing?" She asked him.

"With you? Always." I coughed politely to remind them I was here.

"Oh Laura. Hi." Bella said blushing. "Are you going to be joining us?"

I laughed, not unkindly, and replied. "No. I think I'll give you two love birds some alone time. Just don't stay out too late. OK."

"OK." they both answered and I slipped over the side and took off for home. Half way back I changed course and headed for the cafe. I figured I'd would try to get something to eat after all. I hopped out at the dock right in front of it and got myself dried off. There were some benefits to not having to hide anymore.

Once dry I headed up and found a booth. I didn't have to wait long before Em came by and asked if I wanted my usual or something different today. I decided to stick to my usual meal but I went for a chocolate shake with it for a change.

"I heard about the dolphins. I think it's just terrible but I'm glad you're doing something to help. Though next time try not to eat the raw fish." She said to me as she went to fill my order.

"Cleo!" I groaned into the table.

"Hey. Laura right? Mind if I keep you company?" A male voice asked me.

"Damn it what is wrong with you people." I looked up to see Bryon. "Oh Bryon. Hi."

"Or I could just leave you alone." He said and started to leave.

"No. No. You can stay." I said flustered.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "At least you would have left and meant it as more then just a ploy." I waved to the seat across from me. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's been a rough week." It felt like my face was redder then my hair right now, but at least I was talking straight, for the moment anyways.

"I've heard a few rumors." He said taking a seat. "Are the guys here really acting that stupid?"

I just groaned as I put my head in my hands.

"Don't let it get to ya." He told me. "I get it sometimes too when I got to places that know I've won a few surfing competitions. Guys jealous of my skills, and girls just throwing themselves at me asking me to marry them. Most of the time I wish they'd just realize I just want to do my thing and not be bothered."

I looked up at him surprised. He seemed so unassuming I'd never have guessed he'd have understood.

"Some say it's the price of fame." He gave a half grin. "Some like it. Some don't. I find it a bother to be honest. I just want to surf. I'm good at it, but I really do it because I love it not because I want to be famous for it. That's just a way to earn a living doing what I like. Like you right?"

"Huh?" Great I was back to monosyllables again. So much for my brief bout of composure.

"You're a marine biologist. From what the girls told me it's what you always wanted to do even before you became a..., well you know."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Just shoot me now. I was sure my face was so red I could play the part of a lobster dinner.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Fine." I said too quickly. "OK no I'm not." I admitted.

"Anything I can do to help?" He offered.

Right then Emma showed up with my usual dinner and my chocolate shake. "Can I get you anything else? Or anything for you Bryon?"

"I'm good." I managed to say with out too much trouble.

"I'll have a mixed fruit shake with a protean boost." Bryon said. "What ever you have in stock will be fine."

"I'll have that ready for you shortly." She said turning and heading to fill is order. I caught her eye as she was putting stuff in the blender and begged her for help with a look. She just smiled and gave me a covert thumbs up.

"So if you don't mind me asking are you busy tomorrow?" He asked. "I've been hoping to get to know you a bit better since that first day I met you on the beach."

"Tomorrow?" Oh come on Laura you can speak more than a single word at a time. "Tomorrow I'm coaching a friend."

"Yes, but not until the afternoon." Emma said delivering Bryon's order. I just glared at her. 'Oh don't be so shy' she mouthed silently to me as she turned away to help some other customers that had just walked in.

"Would you be willing to meet me for some coffee before you have to go off and coach?" He asked. "Say around 11?"

"Uh... OK." I mumbled.

"So tell me about this coaching you're doing. Who are you coaching and in what?" He prompted me.

"I am coaching a friend in, uh, diving." That was a bit better. Seems I felt more comfortable talking about something other than myself. I started eating and pushed forward. "His name is Will and I'm coaching him for a competition he's entering."

"Will huh." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "That the bloke that set a record a bit over a year ago now?"

"Yes that's him." I said starting to relax a bit. "He didn't want to make it his life so he stopped competing after that, but he's doing this event at a one time thing and needed some help getting back into it. I agreed to help." Full sentences I was making progress.

"He couldn't find a better coach for that. I'm sure he'll be amazing once you're done teaching him." I smiled at his vote of confidence in me.

"Thank you." I was really starting to relax now.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself." He asked with a smile.

"What do you want to know." How I became a mermaid is what I thought he'd ask. To my surprise he didn't.

"Tell me about how you decided to be a marine biologist." Was what he wanted to know instead.

"Not how I became a mermaid?" I asked confused.

"Nah. That's cool and all but it's only a part of you. I want to know more about you in general. That seemed like a good place to start being that it's what you chose to do with your life." He smiled. I found myself liking him more. He wasn't obsessed with just one small part of my life, the part that I hadn't chosen for myself at the time it happened, but with the parts that made me who I was before my fall into a pool of water on a night of a full moon.

"Well I'd always been fascinated with the sea and the wild life that lived there." I started getting animated now that we were talking about something I loved. "I was always insisting on going to the beach to look for tide pools and I wanted to go to aquariums as often as my parents would take me. I could spend hours at the display pools where you could actually pick up things like starfish or touch the sea anemones."

"That's so cool." He said.

"I was bit of a nerd in high school. Always had my nose in a science book or a marine life book. The guys wouldn't bother me unless they needed a tutor to pass a class, but I didn't mind over much. The sea was always much more interesting to me anyways." I was so into this topic I didn't notice I wasn't nervous anymore. He asked several polite questions that I was eager to answer about sea life and what my job duties were. He eventually did ask how being a mermaid effected me in my career choice, though he looked reluctant to broach that topic.

"At first I thought it would end my dreams, to be honest." I said. "But that's when I met Dr. Linda Denman and after a bit of a hair brained mistake ended up as her field assistant for a year and a half. During that time we collected enough data on me to enable me to enjoy as much of a normal life as I could and allow me to follow my dreams. After that being a mermaid has actually made my career easier to pursue."

"You know," he said leaning over the table towards me just a bit. "I think that's the best part about you I've heard. That you took something that could have ended your dreams and turned it into an asset. That's what makes you so amazing and interesting." He looked out the door. "It's starting to get dark so I have to head out for now. Tomorrow don't forget."

"I won't." I said. "I can't wait."

He smiled and after paying for his order headed out into the fading sunlight with a last smile and a cheery wave.

"See you do like him," Emma said sliding into the seat Bryon had just left. "Told ya."

"Yeah." I said in a slightly dreamy tone still looking out the door he'd left by.

"Earth to Laura," she waved a hand in front of my face I barely noticed. "You with us here?"

I shook myself out of it and looked at her. "I'm sorry what was the question?"

"And my point is made." She said with a smirk.

"You sound like Rikki." I told her.

"She'd say the same if she was here right now. We all knew you liked him." She kept smiling at me.

Um... no comment! I thought.

"So are you going to meet him?" She asked.

"Yeah I said I would." I answered. "Anyways I'll be stopping by the pool during your morning work with Will. The event organizers didn't believe him when he told them who his official coach was. So I need to be there to prove it."

We both rolled our eyes at that. "Lovely. So what does that make me then?" She asked.

"Officially? My assistant." I told her. "You used to be a competitive swimmer so you know the conditioning stuff. I train him in actual diving once you're done with all the routine stuff."

"And how did you find me? We need to get the story straight." She said.

"You're a friend of his girlfriend Bella. She told Will about your past skill as a swimmer and then he told me. I asked you to be my assistant after that." I thought up on the spot.

"Not bad." She said impressed. "I'll let the others know just in case."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow. For now I'm going to get some sleep I have to get up early to take care of some dolphins." I said handing her the money for my order and standing up.

"I thought you were off tomorrow." She said confused.

"I am. But the only one's they'll take food from right now are me and Cleo. Someone has to feed them breakfast and Cleo's shift isn't until later in the morning. She can handle lunch and dinner for them, but unless I make a quick trip in they won't get breakfast." I explained.

"You're really dedicated to this. Good job." She waved me off and I headed out. When I got home Bella still hadn't gotten back yet. I didn't worry she could take care of herself.

The next morning I got up and got ready for a quick trip into work. I left a note for Bella as I left and quickly headed out. When the first idiot of the day threw himself at me with his wife near by I decided to try a different tactic.

"Marry me you beautiful creature." He said to me his wife glaring and looking justifiably pissed.

"Why?" I asked him.

It caught him by surprise. "Uh. Why what?"

"Why should I marry someone that would show such faithlessness. You don't know me. You've never met me before today. Yet I'm supposed to marry you when you're already married?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well uh..." He stammered. I noticed his wife's glare switch from me to her dog of a husband.

"Especially when you've just shown that you would be willing to leave your wife for a childish fan boy infatuation. Sorry but not a chance." I turned to his wife. "All yours sister." Then I stepped around him and walked off leaving him to try and talk his way out of this. I didn't think he had any chance of success.

I used a similar argument on the next several fools to do the same. Leaving most to face their wives, or girlfriends, or just the fact that they had humiliated themselves for no reason in front of all their friends. I didn't know if it would work but damn if I didn't feel better about it this time.

When I got to the park I headed to the tanks where we were caring for the rescued dolphins. Laurie was there trying to get them to eat with no apparent success.

"Here allow me." I said grabbing a fresh bucket of fish and joining him.

"You don't work today." He told me.

"No I don't." I smiled and handed Nadine a fish. "But how else are you supposed to get them to eat breakfast? Cleo won't be here until later and they still don't trust you yet." I handed her another. "Someone has to do this or they won't recover properly." I gave her a few more and she ate them all and then tried to convince me to come swimming with her. "Sorry girl not right now. I have to go get your pod mates some breakfast too."

"Thank you." Laurie said as I grabbed another pair of fish buckets. "You didn't have to do this, but it says a lot that you did. Especially with out anyone asking you to. So really thanks."

I just smiled and got Timmy and Alan to eat too. They also tried to convince me to swim with them but I didn't take them up on it.

"How long before we could put them all in the same tank?" I asked

"We need to make sure they get up to proper weight first," he told me. "But we'll do that as soon as possible. Once they are back up to good health we can release them back to the wild. Where they belong."

"That's good." I said. "I'll come by as often as needed to help. On shift or not. It's not a problem. Right now I have to go. I'm coaching a friend on free diving and the event coordinators need to meet his coach. They didn't believe him when he listed me."

Laurie laughed and thanked me one last time before waving me off. I was going to have to hurry to get to the pool. I arrived just at they were finishing. I waited off to the side as Emma said a few things to Will. She looked pleased and he looked motivated so I assumed it wasn't anything bad. Once they were done talking I went over to them.

"Hey guys. How did the morning work out go?" I asked them both.

"It went great." Will said. "I feel like I could do another hour or so in the pool but Emma doesn't want me to over do it."

"That can be as bad as not doing enough. I'm actually enjoying working with such a positive and motivated student." Emma added. "I could tell he did some weights and stretches after yesterday too. It showed. I say keep it up. Do as much stretching as you like but keep the weights light to moderate. You don't want to bulk up too much. That would only slow you down in the water."

"No problem." Will said to her with a nod. "I must say your work outs are much better then what my sister had me do. Better focus in them. I actually feel like I get more out of this and I don't hate it nearly as much. If she had had me doing this I might have kept up with the sport."

"That sounds a bit like what Bryon told me yesterday. He competes to earn a living but he really does it for the love of it." I laughed. "Maybe what you lacked before was the right approach to this all."

"Maybe." He agreed.

"Well I have a little time left if you want to go finish your registration." Emma reminded us. "You did want me listed as the officially as assistant coach. Right?"

"Right." I said. "Will go ahead and get dried off and changed then lead the way."

He nodded and hurried off to the locker room. He was back in less then five minutes and he led us off. He had to drive there but it didn't take to long and the best part was it was near the coffee shop I was to meet Bryon at later so that was even better. As we entered the lobby of the building and followed Will to the elevators we ran into his sister Sophie.

"Hey sis." He greeted her warmly. "What are you doing here. I thought your diver was already registered?"

"He is." She said. "I'm here because they've finally decided on the location for the actual dives and I want to get a head start on getting Adam some practice at the official location. You competing?"

"Yup here to finalize my entrance. This is my coach Laura and her assistant Emma." He introduced us. "Girls this is my sister Sophie."

Sophie was staring at me with here eyes bugged out. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. Great this again.

"Yes, Sophie. I'm that Laura." I said. Emma snickered. "I had to come here to prove I actually am his coach. They didn't believe him yesterday and as I was at work till late we had to come back here today."

"Will how did you land her as your coach?" Sophie asked him in a low hiss.

"She's Bella's roommate. She answered an ad Bella put in the paper for a roommate and that's how I met her." Not a bad story to pull out on the spot. I had to give him credit for fast thinking. "Bella and Emma were already friends and that's how she met Emma here."

"When I heard that Emma here used to be a star swimmer back in high school I asked if she would help me coach will." I added.

"Used to be?" Sophie asked as we all piled into the elevator that had just arrived.

"I got injured. It doesn't prevent me from moving or swimming leisurely, but I couldn't race anymore." Emma made up. "I tend to avoid water these days. I find it's just to disheartening to be unable to go all out so I just don't even bother."

Sophie looked at us as we rode up a few floors to where the event was being organized. I could see the gears in her head turning as she realized that her brother Will had netted a pair of ringers for coaches. She was clearly planning on how to get more out of her diver to prepare him for the huge boost Will was clearly going to get by working with me and Emma.

When we got to the floor Sophie hurried ahead and I held Emma back to a slower pace.

"She's probably going to start arranging to be at your morning practice sessions to scope out your training routine." I whispered to her.

"Why would she do that?" Emma asked also in a whisper. "She doesn't suspect me does she? Do you think?"

"No. More like trying to steal training secrets from the competition." I whispered back.. "Just giving you a heads up on my suspicions."

"Ah. That makes more sense." She whispered her response.

We hurried to catch up to where Will and Sophie were waiting for us.

"What kept you?" Sophie asked.

"Just discussing Will's training. Sorry to keep you waiting." I said and we followed Will into the office where he was to register.

Will walked up to the counter and placed his registration form in front of the clerk there.

"I'm sorry Mr. Benjamin," the clerk said looking it over. "But unless you can list a coach that is clearly not some kind of joke we can't accept your entry."

"Is there a problem with me coaching him?" I asked

The clerk looked up and as he saw me his jaw dropped and he just stared. I snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times to get his attention.

"Uh. No. No problem at all." He said in a bit of a squeaky voice. "We'll get this processed and have you added to the list of competitors immediately. I'll just need to see some ID."

I handed him a photo ID from my purse and then after pouring a small bit of water into a glass from the refreshment stand dipped my fingers in it while getting comfortable in a near by empty chair.

"Will the photo and this be enough for ID?" I asked with a smile.

"These will do just fine." He choked out.

"Good. You happen to have a towel handy?" I said looking around for something to dry my hand off with.

There was a sound of someone falling into a chair and I looked across the room to see Sophie staring bug eyed and sprawled into a chair. Will hurried over to her to check if she was OK.

Emma handed me some napkins from the refreshment stand. "Was that necessary?" She whispered to me while looking at the wall.

"Saves time." I whispered back. "Might as well make all this work for me right?"

She flicked her eyes to me for a second then back to the wall and gave a minor dip of her head that only I could see.

In short order Will was registered and we'd gotten the final time, date, and location for the competition and we headed out. The whole way down Sophie didn't speak a word. She just kept shifting her glance between me and her brother. When we got back to the lobby she hurried across it to where a young man was waiting and quickly waved him towards the door.

"So you got the location?" He asked her.

"Yup. We have a lot of work to do." She said not slowing down.

"Wait why are you practically running." He jerked her to a stop as we passed by.

"Because this is my brother Will. He just entered. He holds the local depth record. And that girl there," she pointed at me, "is his coach."

"And?" He asked.

"He's about to freak," I whispered to Will and Emma as I pulled them out of the way of the door.

"She's a mermaid." Sophie told him. I had been dead on as he looked over at Will, then at me, then back at Sophie and practically ran out the door with Sophie hot on his heels.

"Is it always this bad for you these day?" Emma asked me.

"Actually this is kinda mild." I said watching Sophie and her diver, Adam I think, jump in a car and practically fly off. "It's usually far more dramatic."

"And your OK with all that." Emma asked me.

"Not really but not like I have a choice in how others react though." I headed out. "I'll see you later Will. I have to meet someone soon."

"I could use a ride to work. It's too far to walk and arrive in time." Emma said.

"No problem." Will led the way to his car. "I'll see you later Laura. Same place as yesterday?"

"Yup. Can you find it again." I asked back.

"Not a problem. I remember the land marks." He assured me. I waved as I turned down the street to head to where I was to meet Bryon.

I'd be early but not overly so. Which was good. I would have been late getting here if we hadn't needed to make the stop to get Will registered. Here on in the more crowded city area I was less noticeable. No one went out of their way to make a fool of themselves, for which I was grateful, and I got to the coffee shop with no hassle. The same could not be said for after I entered.

The staff, being mostly comprised of teenagers, recognized me immediately, and predictably all stopped what they were working on to stare at me. This lasted until their boss came out from the back room and got them all back to work. When he asked what was so important that they all stopped and acted like idiots they pointed at me. He didn't recognize me, thankfully, and didn't ask who I was, he just told the staff to stop being idiots and help the customers.

When I finally got up to the counter to order I had to deal with the cashier acting like he was meeting his idol and thus it took a long time for them to get me a simple black coffee and get it paid for. I took it to a side table that was partially out of view of the work area and hoped for the best. I didn't have to wait too much longer before Bryon arrived. After seeing the staff do the same idiocy over him being a surf legend, at least to them, I felt a little better.

He took a seat across from me and smiled.

"Sorry it took me so long. They do that every time." He explained. "But this is the best coffee place in the city so I just deal with it for the quality."

"They did that for me too." I took another sip of my coffee, and I had to admit he was right. It was really good coffee. "You're right this is really good."

"I thought you Americans liked it all sweetened up and with milk." He joked to me.

"Nope. Some of us prefer real coffee." I quipped back taking another sip.

"How long have you been waiting here?" He asked noticing my coffee was cool enough to drink with out burning myself.

"Not too long." I took a sip. Then reached over and cooled his off to a drinkable but still hot temperature. "I just cheat a bit."

"Now that has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen." He took a sip. "A bit too cooled off for my taste but that's still awesome."

I smiled and warmed it up a few notches. "I can reheat it too." I said.

He took a sip. "Perfect. That's just crazy cool."

"Thanks. So how does this whole going out for coffee work here in your country?" I asked.

"Same as in yours actually. We just talk and get to know each other." He said taking another sip. "I'm curious about what you do to relax."

"Oh the usual. Read books. Watch movies Go shopping." I took a sip and paused. "And of course the obvious go swimming. And yourself?"

"I like books and movies too. Not so much into the shopping thing, but I like swimming too, and of course I love to just hit the waves for the fun of it." He said with a genuinely happy laugh. "What about music?"

"I like music," I said and listed off a bunch of bands from America that I liked. He'd never heard of any of them, and so listed off the local bands he liked. I hadn't heard of any of them either. That led to us offering to lend some of our collection to the other to listen to.

We talked for a good long time and I found myself honestly liking him. He was open, honest, and caring. I found myself better able to talk to him as I got to know him and was able to see the great guy behind the smoking hot exterior. I was amazed that by just talking to me like a normal person he taught me to realize how to get past my nervousness and just enjoy spending time with him.

Finally it started to get to the point where I had to get ready to head out to meet with Will for his afternoon session. Bryon offered to walk to the water with me and I accepted surprised to find myself glad to get the extra time with him.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me this coming Friday?" He asked me as we got to the waters edge. "You said you liked action movies and there is a great locally filmed one being released. I was thinking you might like to see it and compare it to the big hits from your old home."

I had to admit the idea was intriguing, but was I ready for an actual date. I looked at him and searched my feelings. I had no idea. I needed more time to figure it out. So instead I asked him what time the movie was and then after promising to see if I wasn't on shift at work at that time I'd let him know. He accepted that as reasonable and countered with an offer to go another day if I did happen to work that night. I felt strangely pleased with his determination and I didn't know why.

"I had fun today. Thanks for inviting me out." I told him. "I do however need to get going if I plan to get there before him."

"I'm glad you came. It was great talking with you." He said. "How far do you have to go to where you are training him?"

I pointed over to Mako Island. "Not too far off the coast of Mako."

"And you start training him in twenty minutes?" He looked out over the water and mentally measured the distance. "And you can still get there before he does even though he's probably already left in a speed boat?"

"Yup. That's one of the really cool parts. The sheer speed at which we can swim." I said walking towards the water.

"Can I stay and watch?" He asked.

"Sure. Just watch the surface of the water for the wake. You'll understand what I mean about swimming fast." I said with a smile. "But I really need to get going. I'll call you after I double check at work."

"OK." I don't know what his reaction was to how fast I went. I was way to far out to have looked back and seen him anyways.

I was just over two thirds of the way to the training spot when I spotted Will's boat motoring along on the surface. I didn't even bother to slow down as I shot past him and headed out to wait for him. I decided to just float on my back and enjoyed the mix of sun and water until he arrived.

"You know I even left early to try and beat you here." He said pulling up along side me and dropping his anchor.

"You'll feel worse since I actually left almost ten minutes late too." I said righting myself and grabbing the side of his boat to keep from drifting. "I was enjoying the conversation with him."

"I guess that's cool." Typical guy. At least he wouldn't be driving me crazy with questions about my time with Bryon.

"Once you're ready get started. I want you to do as many set's as you can today as long as you get at least the minimum of five." I said.

"Sure thing." He said grabbing his goggles and fin. He made it through the first three sets in rapid fashion before tanking a break to rest.

"Nineteen or twenty each time." He said.

"Consistent at least." I answered. "That's a good sign."

"Really? How many would it take you?" He asked. "This one is a good test as it's more about efficiency, as you'd say, then anything else."

"Fair enough." I turned and dove. I covered the distance in five powerful flips of my tail each way. "Five."

"Five!" I nodded. "You didn't do that swim real fast thing you guys do?"

"Not for such a short distance. I'd never stop in time before smashing into the bottom." I chuckled. "This is all just second nature to me."

"Five. Huh." He said again. "Looks like I still have a lot of work ahead of me." He dove again.

He got through a total of six sets today before he was too exhausted to continue. By the end he was down to eighteen kicks. Then we got in the boat and I gave him directions to where Bella was going to meet him for the day.

"Different place today." I told him as I climbed in. "We have several spots picked out so it'll be something different each time."

"That's cool." He said. "Point the way." I did and we were off.

Once we were there I planned to be in the water and gone before Bella arrived. Will might have let my meeting with Bryon pass, but Bella never would. Too bad for me she was waiting for us on the surface this time.

"Hey Will! Hey Laura." She greeted us with a wave. "How was your date with Bryon?"

"It wasn't a date. It was just coffee." I said starting to climb out. She gave me a look that clearly said 'I'm not stupid'.

"It was a date and you know it. Now spill." She told me.

"OK. It went well. He asked me to a movie on Friday." I answered.

"And you said yes right?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I needed to check my work schedule." I replied avoiding her gaze.

"Laura. Laura. Laura." Each repetition of my name accompanied by a bang of her head against the side of Will's boat.

"He did offer to make it up on another day if I did have to work though." I admitted just to get her to stop.

"Please tell me you agreed." She pleaded.

"I told him I'd consider it." I said.

"Arrrrghhhhh!" BANG!

"Please don't do that you'll hurt yourself and I'd hate to see that." Will told her.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone now. Have a good session. Later." I dove over the side and took off before Bella could say anything else. I knew she'd pin me down later. The curse of sharing a living space.

She did, and she brought the others too. They didn't let up until I promised to say yes to him regardless of when I had a day free. I felt like I'd be peeled like an onion by the time they were done.

The next day went more or less the same with only a few high points. Friday was clear so I called Bryon and told him it was a go. Cleo stood watch over me the whole time to make sure I didn't back out. Will made more progress in his training. I was thinking of moving him to deeper water sooner then planned.

But the best part was when we all found an envelop in the mail. It contained a letter from Denman, and a check. The letter explained that the inventor had be successful and that after getting a patent he had started production. This would be the first of many royalty checks we'd receive from the project. Each would be forwarded to us through her. The sum was very large.

Each of us had a different reaction to it. Bella had half screamed half laughed while jumping up and down and then running in a circle. I just stared at it rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing stuff. Emma, being from a more well off family, was impressed but not overly surprised by it that much. Cleo had taken one look and fallen to the floor to sit there staring until her Dad had asked what was wrong. She'd shown him both the letter and the check at which point he'd keeled over right there next to her. Rikki took one look and had fallen over in a dead feint. Her father had freaked thinking she'd died. Then after looking at the letter and check for himself had joined her.

Compared to that one high point, repeated once a month from then on, the rest of the time until the dive meet was mostly uneventful. I continued to care for the rescued dolphins with Cleo's help and we slowly got them to trust some of the other staff. My movie date with Bryon went very well and we'd spent the evening afterward discussing the differences between American action movies and Australian ones. He'd asked me out again and I once again told him I'd have to make sure I was clear from work but that would love to otherwise. After that I started to keep a copy of my schedule so I could answer him more quickly.

Will's training proceeded at a good rate. His endurance increased steadily from his work with Emma, and by the week prior to the meet he was doing rapid dives to forty meters in sets with easy effort. Bella was now taking him down to see corals and fishes at depths of eighty meters and he was dealing with the pressure easily. I felt he was more then ready for the competition. He did too saying that for the first time he hadn't looked at his daily work outs as a burden.

I gave him the two days before the event off to rest up, and Emma had arranged a pasta feed the night before. We'd all joined in and made a general party of it.

The only low point of the time was when Zane told us that his father had given him an ultimatum. He was to show up to a party and make nice for his fathers friends or be disowned. His father had wanted to show off his successful, business minded son. He'd invited Rikki, not as a date, but as co-owner. Neither of them had played nice. Zane for the first time spoke his mind in front of his fathers friends instead of just to his father in privet and it had not gone over well.

Afterward when asked why he'd done it he'd answered that he'd finally learned that money wasn't everything to him like it was to his father. He finally figured out it was probably why his mother had left and he had finally learned what really mattered in life to him. His friends. He planned to stick by us even though he was now no longer allowed to use his last name as far as his father was concerned. He wasn't allowed in his fathers house anymore either and since he had nowhere else to stay for the moment he was sleeping and living in the office at the cafe.

Rikki forgave him after that and they started seeing each other again. They took it slow, but the others could tell that this time their relationship was much stronger then the last time. Zane now took everything more seriously since the cafe and Rikki were the only things he had left.

In no time at all the competition was on us. I felt that so much had changed in the last month that nothing else could surprise me anymore. I was wrong. I hadn't considered the stupidity of ego bruised males.

Why did people, men mostly, do such stupid stuff to try and prove themselves? I doubted I'd ever figure that one out.


	9. Chapter 9: Competition

Authors Note:

Sorry for the delay, I know I had promised two chapters last time. The last chapter however ended up being literally twice as long as every other chapter before it. So it was sort of two chapters of length in one chapter and that took me both days of my weekend to write.

I've been looking forward to this chapter since last week when I had it all planned out, but sadly it didn't get written then due to me being burned out after the whopper the last chapter was. I've recovered now, and you've all had a chance to read the last chapter, so it's time now to get on with the story.

One last point of note is that at the end of this story I am planning to do a bonus chapter that I will call 'Insights'. This chapter will be comprised of me sharing with you the ideas and thoughts I had as I began this project. I also will answer any questions that you send to me that do not 1. Get answered in the main story, and 2. Provide spoilers for the third and final part of the series. I find I wish to do this for the entertainment of it as well as to let you all have a glimpse into the mindset that I had when I came up with this story. It should be interesting. So please send any questions you would like answered and I'll answer as many as I can at that time. You have until this story is finished to submit them so no need to rush but also don't dawdle.

Chapter 9:

Competition

I woke up, as usual, to the smell of fresh coffee. The main difference was that I was in a sleeping bag in Emma's living room and I hadn't set any coffee to brew when I'd crashed last night. So that must mean someone else was already awake and had brewed it fresh this morning.

I slowly lifted my head as I inhaled that heavenly aroma and cracked my eyes open. I blinked a few times at the oddity of what appeared to my sleep blurred eyes as a floating cup until the blurs around the cup came into focus as someones hand.

"What do I do now?" A deep voice asked from close by. I was still to asleep to place who the speaker was, but I did notice that as whoever it was asked the question the cup moved away from me. I swiped at the cup a few times trying to grab it but each time it moved just out of reach.

"Don't tease her," another voice, this one higher pitched, said, "just hand it to her."

"I'm not trying to tease her. I'm trying to keep her from spilling it all over the floor." The first voice spoke again.

Mostly asleep I might still be but the idea of spilling coffee was so anathema to me that I stopped swiping wildly and slowly reached out to take hold of the cup. At this the hand holding it let me take it and I did my usual of cooling it off and then drinking it all down in one go. As the caffeine started to hit I began to wake up enough to make out Ash crouched down in front of me with a strange look on his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked me.

"Hmmmmm?" I wasn't up to words yet today so that was all the answer I gave him as I stretched, got to my feet, and went to Em's kitchen in search of a second cup.

"She just cooled it off." Bella explained. "She does that every time. Too impatient to wait for it to cool on it's own."

I'd filled and cooled a second cup by this time and was in the process of drinking it when he answered her. "Not the cooling it down part. That part." He said pointing at me while I drank. "How do you do that and not end up in your tail?"

I finished that one and got a third. After cooling that I started taking controlled sips. By this time everyone in the room was staring at me, all my sisters, Lewis, Ash, and Will.

"Someone finally noticed. Well done Ash." I said between sips with a coy grin on my face.

"Ingenious!" Lewis suddenly burst out.

Everyone turned to look at him. I just grinned wider. "Point for Lewis for figuring out the how."

"You know I can't believe we've been roommates for almost a year and I never noticed this." Bella said staring at me again. "How are you doing that? We can't drink anything with out a straw or we end up in a tail."

"Don't feel to bad," I told her, "I traveled with Denman for almost two years and she never noticed either."

"Look at her hand." Lewis said.

I took another sip with everyone else staring at my hand.

"What about her hand?" Emma asked after. "I don't see anything different."

Lewis did a face-palm, filled a cup with water, and placed it on the edge of the counter. "If you would please?" He asked me.

I smirked and held out my free hand towards the cup. As I always did to control water I bent my first two fingers in, like a come here motion, and the water rose out of the cup.

"Now look at her left hand and then look at how she holds the cup in her right hand." Lewis instructed everyone.

I was holding the cup with my first two fingers curved around it. My other two fingers were under the base to hold it steady, but they didn't matter. It was the first two that were important and Lewis had figured it out. I could see it as each of the rest caught on when I took another sip.

"How in the world did we miss that?" Cleo said.

"What are you doing exactly to the liquid?" Emma asked.

I decided to have mercy on them and simply answered, "surface tension."

"So simple, yet so profound for you." Lewis said with that excited look he gets at figuring out something new. "And so subtle you'd never notice unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. Brilliant!"

"Em. The eggs are gonna burn." I said walking around the counter to take a seat at the table and helped myself to a slice of toast from a pile I found there.

"Oh shoot!" She turned quickly and scooped them onto a serving plate and started scrambling more eggs for a second batch while flipping bacon in a second pan.

As I finished spreading butter and jam on my toast and took a bite I reached over and, with a finger, closed Rikki's mouth. "You're about to start catching flies."

"I am not!" She protested indignantly.

"OK. If you say so." I took a few more bites then looked back at her. "Then what were you doing with your mouth gaping open like a landed fish?"

"OH! Why you... you..." I never did find out what she was going to threaten me with because at that moment her phone rang. "It's Zane." She said recognizing the ring tone.

She went off to the side to answer his call while the rest of us started in on breakfast. Will stuck to foods that offered high energy with a slow release in prep for the day. Emma stuck to her usual health foods. The rest of us dug in to what ever we could get our hands on. We did make sure to same some for Rikki. Zane too though he should have been here already.

"You're doing what?" Rikki blurted out from the other side of the room. Her expression was more surprised then angry so I guessed Zane was doing something good that she wasn't used to having him do. "But you could..." she trailed off again clearly he was answering her unfinished question. Her expression clearly showed she was impressed by what he had to say. "OK. I can promise you that much. I'll call you later. I love you." She hung up and just stared at us looking both impressed and dumbfounded at the same time.

"So where is he? He's missing breakfast." I asked her.

"He's not coming." She said. We all stopped to stare at her wondering how this could be good news when it came to Zane. He was improving but even we knew there were limits to how much to expect. "Rachel called in sick and that left them short a supervisor for today. He chose to stay and cover the shift instead of having Ash or Emma do it. He didn't want them to miss out on seeing Will compete."

There was a lot of coughing and sputtering around the table and the four of us actually sitting at it ended up in tails. We were less bothered by that then by the news that Zane was 'taking one for the team' so to speak.

"Are you sure that was Zane you were talking to?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Rikki said. "Hey I'm surprised here too. This is totally unexpected, especially from him, but I'm not gonna complain that he's finally being responsible."

"Wow." Ash said. "Zane. Who'd have thought."

"Yeah. I know." Emma said slightly dazed.

"Can someone dry us off so we can finish eating in time to get to the dock for check in?" I asked trying to get things back on track. I was impressed too but not as much. I hadn't known him as long so I was unaware of exactly how much of a change this was for him. I'd only arrived as he'd started to improve from loosing Rikki so I was more surprised at the rapid jump in progress and missed that this was a hell of a lot of progress.

"Oh right." Rikki started to focus, but Cleo and Bella were faster. "When did you guys learn that?"

"We've been working on it for a while now." Cleo said. "I have trouble getting the water off myself but it works well for use on the rest of you."

"Same for me." Bella said. "I have a little trouble getting the water off myself still, but I can dry you guys off in a pinch."

"So I'm the only one here that can't get dry with her own power?" Emma said looking at each of us in turn. "That is just so unfair!"

"I really don't consider what I do efficient." I offered her.

"It might take you a while but you can still do it yourself." She said not reassured in the slightest. "The best I can do is to bring a towel."

"You'll figure something out." I told her. "You're intelligent and you can be very determined at times."

"You mean stubborn." Rikki corrected coming over and filling a plate.

"I am not stubborn," Emma said indignant. She looked around the table seeking support. She found the only ones still sitting at the table with her were the four of us. They guys had all taken their breakfast and slipped off to somewhere else while we'd been 'discussing' our ability to use our powers to get dry. I wondered when they'd gotten so smart.

"ASH!" She yelled looking around for him. He waved to her through the back window when her gaze turned that way. She just glared at him. Will and Lewis razzed him until they noticed that Bella and Cleo were glaring at each of them respectively.

I shared a look with Rikki and with a shrug we both went back to eating. For once we didn't care as our boyfriends weren't here to be in trouble with us. Hers because he was doing something unprecedented, and mine because I hadn't told him about the others yet. Though that was more because I wasn't sure if they were ready to have him know then any other reason. I'd bring it up with them after the competition was done.

"Oh leave off guys." I told them. "Your breakfast is going to get cold and I don't feel like helping you reheat it."

"Me either." Rikki echoed me.

They gave each of us a glare, then gave one last one to each of their guys, and then turned and continued eating.

"Thanks for cooking Em." I said trying to change the topic to something a little more friendly. "Everything is perfect."

"Your welcome Laura." She beamed a smile. "I usually don't eat this stuff but I picked some up for today for you guys." She took a few bites of her fruit and yogurt. "You really should eat healthier you know."

"Nah." I said. "I went on line and after some digging around managed to find an equation to figure out how many calories we burn on our daily swims." I took more eggs and some more bacon. "If I did it right we burn so much energy while swimming that we can eat pretty much anything, in just about any amount, and we'll never gain an ounce." I paused. "Or I guess that would be a gram here."

"Really?" Bella, Cleo, and Rikki asked bug eyed.

"Yup. Sweet deal huh?" I said.

"Well there are other reasons to eat healthy." Emma said. "It's good for you."

"To each her own my friend." I told her as I got up to refill my coffee.

"Nuh uh." Bella said getting there first. "You've had enough."

"I've only had three." I protested.

"And that's enough for today." She said. "You drink way too much caffeine as it is. It's time for you to cut back."

Bella was saved from my answer by Will's entrance telling us it was time for us to get on the road. I'd take this up with her later. I did not drink too much caffeine. I never went past fifteen cups in a day. OK maybe twenty, but that was all.

When we got to the dock there was huge crowd milling around and off to the side a line was starting to form. As we pulled into a parking space I was able to make out the banner for the registration booth at the front of the line and jumped out and hurried towards it. It was the coaches responsibility to register his or her diver for the day and I didn't want to stand in line forever. I did feel a bit guilty at leaving the others to unload all the gear from the cars, but I had to do this and I knew they'd understand.

I'd just gotten to the end of the forming line when Bella caught up to me. "Aren't you going to help us unpack?"

I just pointed to the banner and then the line. "Oh." She winced. "Right you do have to take care of this don't you?"

"And the line's long enough as it is and I know not everyone is here yet." I added. "I wish I could help but I don't want to be standing here any longer then I have to."

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll fill the others in. They'll understand."

I thanked her as she ran back to help and then braced myself to wait. Not much else I could do anyways.

The line moved slowly, and I found myself wishing I'd brought something to read. I waved to the others as they passed by. They all gave me looks of sympathy after seeing how long the line was both in front of and behind me. Will came over to me briefly to ask what was up with the length of the line. I told him I didn't know but I would remember to ask when I got up to the front. Then I gave him instructions to do some stretches and a light warm up to get his muscles loose and his blood flowing, but not to over do it. He just told me I worry too much.

It was almost 7:30 by the time I got to the front of the line. I'd arrived at 6, the competition started at 10, and I wasn't the last one here by a long shot. Just how many divers had entered?

"Morning." A bored looking clerk said to me emotionlessly. "Your name and the name of your Diver please."

"Laura Westbrook-coach, and Will Benjamin-diver." I answered him.

His head snapped up in surprised. I was starting to get used to it and just rolled my eyes. At least he was now showing some emotion.

"Ms. Westbrook, welcome." He sounded a bit shell shocked. "Um... it's my job to inform you of a few procedure changes for the event today."

"Procedure changes?" I asked a bit confused. "Why the need?"

"Well after the hurricane was narrowly avoided there was a strong show of support for the area and it brought in a number of entrants that would have not entered otherwise." He explained. I nodded at the logic of it. "Also after it was found that your diver, Mr. Benjamin, had entered and that he held the local record we got flooded with even more entrants that wanted to compete against him. The final total at the close of registration was an unheard of thirty seven entries."

I choked and coughed a bit. "Thirty seven?" I hissed out shocked.

"Yes. I know. It's been causing us no end of organizational nightmares." He drolled. "We've had to make several changes to accommodate the number of entries."

"OK. What do I need to know then. I made sure I was familiar with the basic rules, but I have the feeling that won't do me much good anymore." I said.

"No. The basic rules still apply in full." He reassured me. "We've had to make additional allowances for the number of competitors. The first of which is that all dives must declare their minimum intended dive depth. Any dive that does not meet the the declared distance will not count." I nodded and started making mental notes. "Second we have five dive lines set up with six markers at each depth. Only one marker is to be released by a diver. Should a diver release more then one, whether by intention or accident, the dive will be declared invalid." I would have to make sure Will knew that one for sure. "To make sure there is no miss reading we will remove all markers from the surface between divers." That would help I thought.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes. The final change is that due to the number of entries the winner might be victorious by very little distance. Therefore we have placed markers at 10 meters and 20 meters. After that at 5 meter intervals until 40 meters, then every 2 meters after that until the 60 meter mark. Then it's every meter after that until 80 and then every half meter until 110."

"The record dive for the world is around 105 meters if I remember what I read online." I said.

"Correct. After that there are markers every 10 meters for the reference of the safety divers in case a competitor goes dead weight and starts to sink like a rock." He finished.

"Safety divers? How deep can they go?" I asked.

"We are using older equipment so they can't go past 60 meters with out having to decompress on the way back up." He said. "Every 20 meters after that extends the time needed in decompression so we'll have to set up relays to get a diver back to the surface. However, if they sink to far past the 100 meter mark we don't have enough divers to make a long enough chain to reach them. Not that we expect anything like that to happen..."

"But better to be safe then sorry." I finished for him.

"Exactly." He said. "Oh almost forgot. We'll be doing the standard three dives. Deepest valid dive will win."

"Got it." I answered going down the mental list I'd made adding that if anyone did sink too low for the rescue divers to get I'd go after them myself. I wasn't going to let someone die just to stay in the background. I knew the others wouldn't either, anonymity or no.

"Just sign here and here," he pointed to a form listing the rules and to another that had a list of names, divers and coaches, "and you're all set. Good luck to your diver. Not that I think 'he' will need it." I didn't miss the emphasis and just barely managed to not roll my eyes, and signed where indicated. He handed me a copy of the rules to keep for reference and I was free to go and meet up with Will and get him up to speed.

"Hey," I said catching up to the others near one of the ferries set up to get both spectators and competitors out to the dive site. "I got the rule list. There's a few things you really need to know Will."

"Like what?" He said coming over to where I was holding out the sheet for him. He read it over, twice, and then looked at me. "Why all the special changes?"

"There's thirty seven divers entered. This is going to take all day." I said with a sigh.

"Thi...thirt... did you say thirty seven?" He finally stammered out.

"Yeah. I did." I said. "Seems there was a strong show of support for the local community after the hurricane incident that brought in a lot of competitors." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "But the real surge of interest was when you entered. Seems that lot's of divers want to get a piece of you since you set the record here."

"A piece of me?" He looked confused.

"Yeah." I said. He just looked at me blankly. "Don't tell me you don't have that expression here."

"Oh no I've heard it. I'm just having a bit of trouble with having it applied to me personally." He said still looking dazed. I got it. He wasn't confused by the expression but by the simple fact that some of the divers here took his entry as a personal challenge.

"I think me being your coach might have only made it worse too. There are probably going to be a lot of divers, and coaches, that will try to prove that their training will measure up to what they think I put you through." I winced. "Good thing they don't know the half of it."

"A piece of me?" He muttered again looking at the rule list once more.

"Don't over think it. Just remember what you learned with us and you'll be fine. Now go spend some time with Bella. I need you relaxed." I pulled the rule list out of his hand and shooed him away.

"You want me to relax by spending time with my girlfriend." He said with a smirk. "That might be a bit overdoing it you know."

I pushed him towards where the others were waiting with a mutter of "smart ass."

He just laughed. "Laura. Such language from a lady?" I just rolled my eyes again. If this kept up today they might just fall out.

We had to wait another twenty minutes for the next ferry to depart. The others spent the entire slow ride inside the cabin. They would have to be on guard for water at a ridiculously paranoid level today. I didn't even bother to worry anymore. It wasn't that I was flaunting what I was I just enjoyed not having to be hyper paranoid anymore. I got the feeling the others envied me on some level.

To say we were surprised when we got to the official location would be an understatement. They had built a floating dock anchored to over a dozen ships at anchor. Several ships had multiple decks for spectators to get a good view of where the divers would go down so they could watch for the markers to surface. Some were lined with portable restrooms. And others were clearly galley ships stocked with food for staff, viewers, competitors, coaches, and anyone else in attendance.

The floating dock itself was shaped in a giant squared off U. The top was a good five feet above the water except at the inside base of the U where there was a lower platform for the divers to enter the water at. From the center of the U to the outside was a distance of at least forty feet across. The length of the base and both upstanding arms had to be at least as long as an American foot ball field including the goal zones. They'd really gone to some lengths to prepare for the large number of competitors registered.

I gave a low, impressed whistle. "I think it might just be faster for me to swim from this arm to the other one."

"Yeah. I know." Will said. "I almost think it would be faster for me too."

We all laughed.

"All right guys." I said. "It's only 8. This thing doesn't really kick off until 10 so we've got a few hours to kill. Let's take a look around and see where everything is situated."

"I'm going to stake out a spot up there," Cleo said pointing to one of the four deck ships. "That should make sure there are no accidents."

"Good idea." Bella said and then rummaged in the bag she was carrying. "I know they're in here somewhere." She dug around a bit more. "Aha! Found em." She pulled out a pair of binoculars and held them up with a satisfied grin. "This way I can see everything clearly even from up there."

The others also held up binoculars. "We came prepared." Emma said.

"Still isn't going to be as good a view of you diving as last time," Rikki said to Will with a good natured slap on his back. "But with all the safety divers in the water that's just not an option this time."

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys are here all the same." Will said. "Just save me a seat up there for between my dives."

"Don't worry we got that covered. Just make sure you dry off first." Cleo told him with mock severity.

"Fair enough." He said pretending to act scared of her.

As we headed up to reserve a spot to watch from I couldn't help but realized just how much I loved being a part of this group. They were all like family to me. Each of the girls a sister, and each of their chosen like a brother. No matter what happened I knew they'd be here for me, and I'd be here for them.

"Laura are you just going to stand there?" Ash called back to me

"Sorry." I said running to catch up. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Lewis asked.

"How lucky I am to be here. With all of you. Like a family." I said. "That's all."

There was a general chorus of agreements and we headed up to find a good spot. We lucked out. No one else had bothered with the top most deck because of the distance. It made for bad viewing unless you can prepared like we had. So we were able to claim almost the entire level.

We spent the next several hours unfolding chairs and finding ways to anchor some shade umbrellas so we didn't get sunburned. We'd even brought a small cooler to store drinks in knowing in advance there would be some concessions. We had the guys go and buy some drinks and snacks. Then when no one was looking except us Cleo quickly lifted some water from the far side of the ship and separated it in to small blobs that Emma quickly froze to make ice.

Did I mention that being a mermaid was great sometimes?

We had just finished getting everything set up to our satisfaction around when they called all divers and their coaches to come to the dive area for final announcements. As Will and I headed down I checked my phone's clock and noticed it was just after 9:30. I was eager to get things started even though I wouldn't be the one diving.

It took a bit for everyone to gather and by random chance I found myself crushed up next to Will's sister Sophie and her diver Alex. She had a warm smile for her brother and a hard glare for me. I'd gotten worse. Alex on the other hand glared at Will relentlessly and didn't notice me at all. I felt like warning bells were going off in my head but I couldn't figure out what had gotten my instincts hyped up.

I didn't have time to figure it out just then because they began the final brief then.

"Welcome divers and coaches." A man in an officials uniform called out from the front of the dive area. "I'm sure by now you have all gotten a copy of the rules and have familiarized yourselves with them." He paused to see if anyone had any questions on that. When it became apparent that no one did he continued.

"We will be getting started here very shortly. So I thank you all for your patience. At this time we would like to know if anyone would like to volunteer to go first?" Will started to step forward and I stopped him. He looked at me confused and I promised to explain later. No one else moved. "Very well. Since no one is willing to volunteer we shall go by a predetermined order. Would all the coaches please come forward to receive a copy of the order for the day. Thank you all and good luck gentlemen."

As we moved through the line to get the copy of the order Will insisted I tell him why I stopped him. I did so in a low voice to avoid being overheard as much as possible.

"If you went first they would take it like you were telling them to not waste their time." I whispered. "I know that's not what you would have meant; however, you do hold the local record and I'd bet everyone here knows that. It would be just as bad if you chose to go last. To them it would be like saying 'here let me show you all how it's really done."

"Even though I'm not that arrogant at all." He said in annoyed tone.

"Exactly. It has little or nothing to do with your intent, but a lot to do with their ego's and how they would interpret it based on that." I summed up. "This random order decided by a third party is about as impartial a placement as you can get."

He rolled his eyes. "Great."

"That's why even though there is no real rule or law against it I'm not entered in the competition as a diver. It wouldn't be even remotely fair for them or you." I said.

"Personally I don't care." He said looking at me. "But I get what you mean about how it would look to everyone else here. Idiots."

I think I was starting to rub off on the others. I swear there were day's when I would hear my own sarcasm from them now and again.

We finally got to the front and got a copy of the order for the first dive. "What about the other two dives?" I asked.

"The order will be decided after the first dive." The event worker handing out schedules told me. "Just in case anyone get's disqualified or chooses to withdraw from the competition." I nodded and headed off to the side with Will to look over the order.

"Looks like you're just before the middle of the group." I said noting that he was listed as number 14 for the first round. "That's not too bad."

"Could be worse." He replied.

"So I'm gonna have to register your target depth for the first dive. How deep are you going?" I asked him.

"List me for 40. You had me doing that in twenty rep sets of ten just the other day. Shouldn't be a problem." He said nonchalantly.

"You had him doing what?" I turned to see Sophie's shocked expression. "When? Where? I stopped by the training you had your assistant doing and he didn't do that then." She stalked up to me. "And you never came back to the pool all day so where were you going to do that?"

"Waters around Mako. There's some really nice spots out there you know." I told her with a grin. "But that was only one of the three parts of his training. The third one is a trade secret." I headed away.

"Will." Sophie called.

He looked at me. "She's your sister," I told him. "If you want to say hello and catch up with her that's your call. I won't get in the way of family." He nodded and went to either chat with her or try to soothe some ruffled feathers. Either way I wouldn't stop him. I had too much respect for family, a personal value.

Before I went back to the others I went looking for the officials desk. I found it off to one side of the dive area where they were both in easy view and able to watch the divers for violations. I registered Will's target depth for his first dive, noted and ignored the shocked look of both officials and other coaches, and then went back to the others to wait for our turn.

"Hey Laura." I got greeted by several of them at once.

"Hey." I took a seat. "We're number 14 for the first dive. Will's going for 40 right off the bat."

"And you didn't stop him?" Rikki asked.

"He was doing that with no prep in reps during training. Declaring less wouldn't matter as he'd just go that far anyways." I said.

"Where is Will anyways?" Bella asked.

"Sophie wanted to have some family time. I didn't feel it was my place to say no to that." I answered.

"Next time feed him to the sharks," Rikki said. "It'll be faster."

"You're not gonna forgive her anytime soon I'd wager." I said back to her.

"I'd forgive Denman, completely, first." Emma, Cleo, and Lewis all winced at her statement. Well at least you knew where she stood. Rikki was like that I'd learned.

"Hey," Ash said leaning over the rail. "Looks like they're getting started."

We all stood and looked over at the dive area. Sure enough the first diver was sitting with his feet in the water, mono fin in place, and doing focused breathing while staring at the dive line he was assigned to.

"I better get down there," I said. "I'll try and stop by now and then but I need to stay near the dive area at least until after Will's first dive so we can be ready."

"OK." I found myself in the middle of a group hug. "Go do your official stuff. We'll cheer him on from up here."

"Thanks guys." I hurried to the stairs and started to head down to the lowest level of the ship. I ran into Bryon on the second level.

"Laura?" I turned. "It is you."

"Bryon!" I ran over to him. "What are you doing here? So early I mean?"

"I came to offer support. I can do that right?" He asked giving me a quick kiss.

"Of course. I just didn't expect you at this time of day. I know your as fond of early mornings as I usual am when I don't have somewhere important to be." Which was an understatement for us both. If we didn't have to be somewhere we'd sleep till noon everyday with out fail.

He laughed with me. "Well I have to get to a surfing competition this afternoon. Prelims."

"You didn't tell me? I would have tried to come and watch you." I scolded him.

"I'm not competing." He explained following me down to the lower decks and onto the dock area. "It's amateur level, I just got roped into being a judge."

"Oh." I winced. "That sounds tedious."

"It usually is." He agreed. "But it's kind of expected if you are local to an event and are above a certain skill level. But I'm not here to talk your ear off with that. I'm here to support you and Will. I got his name right I hope."

"Yeah, you did. He's over there with his sister right now." I pointed. "I have to do the coach thing and scope out the other divers and see what the competition is up to."

"Ah. So how about you point out to me how this all works?" He gave me a half grin that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Oh all right." I waved him forward to a spot where we could see the divers clearly. The third diver of the day was getting set to go. The second was still down. "See how he's staring at the guild line?" Bryon nodded. "He's getting his focus. Unlike most sports you need to be calm for this one. Lower your heart rate, slow your breathing. Getting fired up is actually counterproductive here."

"Interesting." He said.

"Look at the diver not at me." I chided him.

"But he's not as interesting." He replied unrepentant.

"Flatterer." I told him, but I was far from upset. "But back to the explanation you asked for."

"OK. So he's getting focused and calm right?" He asked.

"Right." A 25 meter marked surfaced. "The second diver of the day just hit his mark. I don't know what his target was but he's on his way back up now."

"What's the 25 mean?" Bryon asked pointing at it.

"How far down he went in meters." I answered. "Will's going for 40 for his first dive today."

"Cool. I never asked before but how deep can you go?" He asked.

"Never really tested for maximum depth before." I said looking at him. "But we've all been down to over three hundred." Bryon was impressed. The other coaches that were watching along with me gave me looks reserved for those that were shamelessly boasting.

"That's kind of..." He started.

"Nothing. To us that's like doing a thirty meter dive. Our bodies alter in the water and treat pressure differently." I waved it off. The others around just glared more.

I pointed out at the third diver. "He's getting ready to start. Watch." He looked where I pointed. The third diver of the day had swam out to the guild line and with one last breath dove down.

The water was very clear. We could see all the way down to the first marker at 10 meters easily. I immediately noticed something about his technique that made me sure he wouldn't even come close to winning today.

"See how the mono fin he's using keeps twisting a bit left to right as he dives?" I asked Bryon.

He stared for a bit then nodded. "Yeah. I see it. Sort of."

"He practiced without the fin in just about all of his training. He's used to using a scissor kick and all his muscle memory is set for it. So he keeps trying to kick his feet separately. That's what's causing the twist." I explained. "The end result is he's using double or triple the energy while diving. He'll get tired quickly and he won't last long."

"Oh." Bryon was impressed. "I bet you had Will using nothing but that fin then."

"How'd you possibly guess that?" I asked rhetorically. I got a lot more dirty looks from the other coaches. Some of whom ran off, probably to consult with their own divers. "So how long do I get to enjoy your company for today?"

"I can stay long enough to see your student do his dive but then I have to go." He smiled at me. "But I'm glad I came. I like how into this you are even if you aren't the one in the water." He gave me another, not as quick this time, kiss. After which I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me.

It wasn't too much later when Ash tapped me on the shoulder. He simply looked at the two of us and pointed to the upper deck. He didn't need to say anything as my sisters were all staring down at me with silly grins on their faces.

"Come on Bryon." I said with a nod towards the others. "I think they want to talk to us."

He looked a bit confused. "Wonder what they want."

I could guess. They had seen us kiss and they wanted to see if they could make me, Bryon, or more likely both of us blush with embarrassment. Due to this I ascended to where they were with a bit of trepidation. So I was surprised when Ash stopped Bryon at the top and nodded over to the far rail where Lewis was standing.

"OK. I'm completely confused now." I admitted to my sisters as I walked over.

"So are you guys official?" Emma asked me.

"I'd like to think so, but I don't want to speak for him." I answered.

"You let him kiss you. In public." Bella said. "Trust me it's official."

"So why bring us up here and then have him wait over there?" I asked.

They waved the guys over. As soon as they all got here and comfortable I found out what they planned.

"We don't have much time before Laura has to go down there and do the coach thing so we need to ask you something Bryon," Emma said. "How much do you like her?"

"Uh." He turned bright red, I did to, at being put on the spot.

"If you really like her then we all have something we need to tell you." She continued. Suddenly I knew exactly where this was going. If he was serious they were going to tell him the truth. I went from bright red to pale as a ghost in seconds.

"Bryon," I said. "Just be honest. It's a good thing. You just need to keep what they tell you with in the group here."

"Well I didn't want to speak for you," he said unknowing repeating what I said. "But, yeah, I like you. A lot. More each time we're together."

"Me too. OK girls. That good enough for you?" I asked.

They all shared a look then at the same time said, "yup!"

"What's this about?" Bryon asked confused.

"Bryon." I said. "How many of us are up here?"

"Nine including me." He answered. We all chuckled.

"No. She means how many of us there are up here." Rikki said pointing at only us girls.

"Oh. Five... no way!" His eyes had gotten real big. "Emma?" She nodded. "Rikki?" Another nod. "Cleo you too?" She nodded.

"Breath. You don't mind me so this shouldn't be too bad." I said to him.

He laughed and seemed to calm down. "Wow." He looked at them again. "So this would be why you couldn't stay on the swim team." Emma just nodded again. "So much makes sense now. But one thing I don't get is why me and why now?"

"They know." Cleo said pointing to Ash and Lewis then grabbed Lewis by the shirt and kissed him. He didn't resist, much.

"Oh." He looked at Ash who had his hand on Emma's shoulder. "I get it now. Cool. So this is why I can't tell anyone else."

"Exactly. We each chose to trust our boyfriends with who we all are and since you are serious about Laura we chose to tell you too." Rikki said. "But our names aren't public and we're trying to keep it that way as long as possible. So please don't go spreading it around."

"I won't." He just looked at them again. "So wait. Your name is Bella right?" He pointed to Bella. "And you're dating Will. So he knows too?" She nodded. "This explains so much." He let out a deep breath. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks." Bella said. "We'd been planning to talk with you two for a week or so now, but we figured we'd get to it after the dive competition today was done."

"But when we saw you and Laura here kissing we figured now would be a perfect opportunity." Emma said.

"Wait you've been planning this behind my back?" I accused them.

"Well, actually we were trying to figure out how to get you two together. Looks like it wasn't needed." Cleo confessed.

Over the loud speakers they called the tenth diver for the first run to the ready platform.

"I have to go get Will and get him set. Did you want to come and watch him dive up close Bryon?" I asked.

"Sure." He looked back at the others. "Thanks for trusting me. I don't blame you for not telling me sooner. I've seen how some treat Laura and it really bothers me. So I don't blame you for trying to keep it secret for so long. I'm just glad to know that you don't mind me being with her and all."

"Bryon they get it and you're going to miss the fun part if we don't hurry." I said tugging on his arm. As soon as his back was turned I shot a pointed look at my sisters and mouthed 'later'. They had the good grace to look guilty.

I hurried down the stairs with Bryon in tow and found Will sitting near the dive area adjusting the fit on his goggles. There were still two more divers before him so I left him to it for now. While I waited I flagged down one of the officials and asked what the current best was so far today. I got 35 meters for an answer before he hurried forward to record the current marker that had just surfaced.

"OK Will no one has gone deeper than 35 so far. I think that will change after your dive and not just because of your target." I told him

"I know." He answered. "I'm not worried. You all have put in so much to help me do this. I won't let you down."

"Don't do it for us. Do it for yourself." I said.

"Don't worry, I am. I'm just also doing it to prove that all your hard work teaching me was well worth it. I'll give it my all this one last time." He replied with confidence.

"One last time?" Bryon whispered to me.

"He's competing this one time because he needs the money and couldn't find a job before he no longer received an allowance from his family. He hates the pressure of competing so he only wants to pursue the sport for recreation." I answered.

"Ah. A bit like me except I do the competitions not just for the money but for the challenge of facing some of the best." He said. Then he turned to Will and offered his hand. "Luck to you mate. I've been looking forward to seeing you dive."

Will accepted the offered hand and shook it. "Thanks."

"Will you're up." I told him.

Will got situated in the water and put on his mono fin, got it quickly secured in place, and then pushed off into the water. After a few gentle strokes he got to the surface anchor of the dive line he was assigned to, took a few quick breaths followed by a deep one, and dove.

"See how he used both the front and back motions of his kick?" I pointed out Will's motion to Bryon. "And how he's moving his whole body not just his legs?"

"Yeah. I see it. Dang he's moving fast too." Bryon said impressed.

"See how there is also no twisting in his kick either. That's what we taught him. Efficiency of movement. He's using about a third of the energy that every other diver before him was using. He won't burn out before reaching his target and his body will burn through a fraction of the air supply too." I couldn't help a proud grin from showing.

Bryon gave an impressed grin and a brief laugh. "So that's your secret technique. Not wasting effort. I like it. Simple, yet effective."

"Those are usually the best ones." I said. What ever answer Bryon was going to give me was forgotten as a 50 meter marker popped up to the surface. Even I couldn't hold back a pair of raised eyebrows and an impressed whistle. Shortly after Will came into view in the water and surfaced with the same efficient motion that he had dove down with.

"50 meters?" I asked him.

"Well I was going so good and I kind of got used to slowing down when I saw the bottom forgetting that I wouldn't see that this time," he paused to swim back to the dive area and held out his hand to me. I just backed and gave him a look that told him he should know better. "Right sorry." Bryon offered him a hand instead and helped Will out of the water. Once out he began removing his fin and goggles and continued explaining why he went so far.

"Well by the time I remembered that little fact I'd just shot by the 46 meter marker so I just decided to make it a round 50 for now. Still felt a little to easy but I don't want to over do it on what is essentially a warm up dive." He got to his feet. "Sorry about that."

"No." I told him. "I'm not the one that's gonna overreact to it. You'll see."

"You're probably right," he said grabbing a towel and heading towards where the girls were watching. "But I don't plan to hold back just to sooth someone ego. I'll do my best and if I'm fairly beaten I can handle it."

"I hear ya mate." Bryon said. "That's the only way to go."

They shared one of those looks that men do when they understand each other. I didn't know what they were talking about there at the end, but I was glad they were getting along. Byron would fit well with the group and that made me glad.

"Walk me to the ferry?" Byron asked me.

"Sure." I said and fell into step next to him. "I'm sorry you can't stay longer, I understand you have a commitment to be at your event, but I'm glad you were able to be here even for a short while."

"Me too." He said as we got to the loading area. The ferry was visible in the distance and would arrive soon. "Don't be to hard on the others. You told me that it would be up to them if you told me who they were."

"They should have asked me sooner though." I said still a bit miffed at being left out of making the decision.

"Which side would you have argued for if they had?" He asked me with a look that said he already knew the answer. I opened my mouth to answer him and then realized I didn't know which side of that I'd have actually been on. "Exactly. That's why they had to decided that for themselves. I think they would have brought it up soon but when they saw us here they just jumped on the chance." He finished.

"Eurrgh. I guess your right." I admitted. "I suppose I'll have to let this one slide."

The ferry had arrived and Bryon hopped on board. He did give me a very nice good bye kiss before going to find a seat before they all filled up. I waited until the ferry had pulled away before turning to go back to the others. I didn't have to go far.

"Laura. Sorry we didn't mean to scare him away." Cleo said.

"Don't worry, Cleo, you didn't. He couldn't stay long today anyways." I said going over to them. "There's a amateur surfing competition also going on today and he got drafted to judge it."

"Oh." Cleo looked much relived, so did the others, and gave a hesitant smile at me. "Well that's good. You're not mad with us for not telling you about, well... telling him."

"You should thank him later," I said with a grin. "He convinced me to not be mad at you for this. As he explained it to me I wouldn't know if I should be arguing for you to tell him or not to tell him. And since he was dead on about that he was also right that it was better that you all decided on your own."

"OK. That's good." Emma said. "Now let's all go..."

"However he didn't convince me to let you off the hook for just dropping it on us with no warning at all." I said with a slightly feral grin.

"Errrrgh," Bella said. "We're sorry but the opportunity was just too good to pass up?"

"Uh huh." I nodded. "Don't worry. I don't have time right now to get you for this one. I'll just make a mental note for now." I kept a straight face and let their imaginations run for a bit. I'm sure they came up with several ways I could get even that were far worse then anything I'd actually do. Then I burst out laughing. "Oh. You should see your faces." I was almost doubled over. "You all look like you're about to face a hang mans noose."

"Wait." Rikki said. "That's your revenge?"

"Yup." I said between giggles. "I'm sure the stuff you thought I might do was bad enough that I don't feel I have to actually do anything." I'd started to wind down by now, after all people were starting to stare at me. "Besides I'm sure what ever you though of was far worse then anything I would have actually done, so now we're even. After all I was freaking out and imagining the worst when you dragged us up there."

Bella just groaned, Cleo started laughing with me, Emma gave a look that said I was right and they deserved that, and Rikki, being Rikki, glared at me for a bit then darted at me and I took off running with her chasing me the whole way back to where they'd set up to watch. The whole way I couldn't stop laughing as Rikki kept calling out that she'd get me for that. I'd made it all the way to the top deck before I fell over from laughing so hard and Rikki playfully tackled me to the deck and tried to pin my arms behind me.

The whole time I was laughing so hard I didn't even try to stop her.

"If you girls are finished we should start to think about getting some lunch." Ash said.

"OK. OK." I laughed a bit more. "I give, I give."

"Do you have any idea the horrors I was contemplating you'd do to me over this?" Rikki demanded.

"Nope!" I laughed. "But knowing you they must have been some real doozies." I told her.

Rikki let me up. "Really. I was so freaked out... " It clicked for her. "Ohhhh... OK. Yeah I guess we're even."

"Yup." I had finally stopped laughing but the good mood stayed. "I have to go check on when Will's next dive is before we can get lunch."

"Don't worry." Will said. "Unless someone drops out they plan to keep the order the same each time so everyone gets as close to an equal amount of rest between dives as possible. Which means now is the perfect time for me to grab lunch."

"And you know that how?" I asked him as I got back to my feet.

"I asked the officials while you were saying good bye to Bryon." He explained while unwrapping a sandwich.

"Ah. Cool. Saves me the trip." I started to look around for the lunch supplies they'd assembled while I'd been busy doing the coach stuff. I found the makings for sandwiches and enjoyed lunch with the gang. I had to explain to the guys why Byron had to leave as they hadn't joined the girls when they had met me at the ferry after he'd left. They all winced at the his reason stating that judging was often tedious especially amateur level events.

After lunch was over my relaxation time was over. I had to go down and check the records for all the first dives and then discuss with Will his next dive target. Thankfully the staff took a lunch break after the final diver completed his first dive so we weren't rushed.

"I'm thinking 80 this time." Will said. "Match my record."

"And what do you go for after that?" I asked. "Best to scale it back a bit. You did 50 the first time so up it mid 60's or an even 70 at most. That's still a good dive and you go to match your record on the final dive."

"OK. If you think that would be best." He said.

"Don't forget the record for this event is only 68 meters." I reminded him. "I know you have gone deeper but that was at a different venue. And each one keeps it's own records."

"Ah right." He said. "I don't want to over do it right off the start. Like you said that's the same as saying to everyone else don't bother I've already won."

"Exactly. You are the favorite here. You hold the local record and you netted the best possible choice for coach. Put that together and you basically have a target painted on your back." I said. "Don't need to make it any bigger then it already is."

"Best possible choice for a coach?" He asked me.

"As far as they are concerned," I made a general wave at all the other coaches and divers, "yes."

"Ah right. What we think and what they think aren't the same thing." He let out an annoyed sounding sigh. "If your the best coach ever it's because you're a good friend that wanted to help me the best you could. That's the important part I just wish they could all see it."

"Don't let it bother you too much love." Bella said putting an arm around him. "You understand and that's all that matters to us."

The moment he noticed Bella you could see the tension drain from him. I smiled and looked out over the water, missing Bryon already. Well he had his responsibilities and I had mine. We'd get them done then find some time for each other.

"Bella stay with Will for a bit. He needs to relax more." I said and took a seat and stared up at the clouds. "Just let me know when they start up again." I closed my eyes and dozed. I really needed a coffee but between running around as a coach and the girls the three I'd had this morning had been it for me today so far. I was starting to feel the lack.

"**ALL RIGHT FOLKS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. WE ARE READY TO RESUME THE COMPETION AT THIS TIME. WOULD THE DIVERS PLEAES REPORT TO THE DIVE AREA WITH THEIR COACHES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**" Woke me when it came blaring over the PA system. We weren't the only ones to wince at the increased volume.

With my ears still ringing I followed Will down to the dive area to prepare for the second round. Once there I went over to wait in another line to once again list what Will's target depth would be. I got asked three times if he was sure he was going to attempt 70 meters. They still didn't look convinced but they wrote it down all the same.

"OK your all set for the next dive." I told Will. "What did they have to say to you?"

"They just wanted to let us know that they'd be calling a short break in the middle to rotate the safety divers." He led the way back towards the ship the others were camped out on. "We're all going deeper so each dive is going to take longer. Plus just about all of us are planning to go close to or over 60 so they have to have divers deeper down. They'll have to surface slowly to decompress so that will take some time too."

"Ah. No one dropped out or got canned then?"

"Nope."

"Well let's get comfy and wait." I smiled as I headed over to a chair and tried to find a soda in one of the coolers.

We engaged in small talk for the next hour while we waited for Will's turn. Bella kept him company and helped him stay calm. And Zane put in a late appearance shortly after noon and just in time to see Will make his second dive of the day.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, but better late then never right?" He said as he showed up. He looked burned out but he still smiled when Rikki ran over to him and greeted him with a kiss.

"I didn't expect you for at least another few hours." Rikki said.

"Aaron showed up early and seeing that he was trained by Emma and Ash personally I let him take over, with his agreement, and came out to show some support." He grinned at Will. "From a distance this time though."

We all got a good laugh out of that and quickly got a seat set up for Zane. By now we had the entire top deck to ourselves. With out binoculars you couldn't see much of what was going on, not that this was much of a spectator sport to begin with, but those here to show support for friends or family competing wanted to be closer to where the dives were happening.

Will was still number fourteen in line and the twelfth diver had just started his dive. We got to the waters edge and Will got his goggles on and his fin adjusted. Then he started taking slow breaths and getting his focus. I stood behind him and made sure no one bothered him.

"54 meters for number twelve." An official called out as the marker floated to the surface. Will didn't even twitch. Shortly after the diver himself surfaced and was helped back onto the dock by his coach and the next diver was giving the all clear to begin. Will started his final prep breathing while he waited. The two divers after him got set up at the other remaining dive points. They would be the last to go before the break.

I waited patiently for the current diver to finish so Will could begin. I was starting to worry when the 62 meter marker surfaced. It was called out and recorded and the diver helped from the water as he surfaced gasping a bit for air. I knew that would probably be his best dive for the day.

"Diver fourteen you can begin." An official called out and I lightly tapped Will on the shoulder, a signal to him that he was clear to start, and he slipped into the water and after one final breath he dove.

"How deep is he going?" I turned to see Sophie and Alex behind me. Sophie was the one asking as Alex was just glaring at the water where Will had gone down.

"He asked me to register him for 70." I said. Alex's glare got harder if possible and I could almost swear I heard his teeth grinding.

"That's close to his record from last time." Sophie said. "He up for it? He didn't practice for a long time and even with your training he only had a month to get ready."

"I had to talk him down to it." I explained while watching the water for any sign of Will or a marker. "He wanted to go for something in the mid eighties at first."

"He really ready for that?" She looked insulted at the possibility.

"I think so. If he makes this I'll be sure of it." I said.

I looked at my watch. He'd been down a while and while I wasn't worried just yet I knew he was running out of time.

"He should have been there by now." Sophie said sounding nervous. I guess even though not his coach she still worried about him as a sister.

"Easy." I told her. "He's still good."

Shortly after the 72 meter marker surfaced. "See he's good." I told her.

Will surfaced not to long afterward and hopped out of the water with out any help. I skipped back as he managed to splash water everywhere. He didn't even looked strained, but more like someone that had just hit his stride.

"Well done Will." I told him.

"I could do that." I heard in a soft his behind me.

"No." Sophie said. "You're not prepped for it."

"I don't need prep." Another hiss. I figured it was Alex. I tuned them out as the next diver started his run and they pulled Will's marker from the water. I handed him a towel and he moved out of the way to get dry and a bit of rest before we headed back up to the others.

I took a seat next to him, but far enough away to stay dry, and together we watched the next two divers while he got dry and rested.

"Well done." I told him again. "How do you feel?"

"I feel..." he paused to think for a moment. "Good. I feel good. Like I was in my zone. I know I can go deeper on the last one. Break my own record."

"Be a good way to end your last competition." I smiled at him. "You gonna go for it?"

"Yeah. I won't ever need to do this again so why not finish strong." He said smiling back.

"Good. Keep that positive out look and you'll do fine." I pointed to the water where the last diver before the break had just resurfaced with a mark of 50 even. "Looks like they're done for now. If you feel like it we can head up now."

I never heard his answer as at that point Alex pulled on his goggles and fin and got in the water. "I'm the best here and I'll prove it right now. I'm going to 90." And without waiting he turned and dove.

"He's out of his mind." Will said getting to his feet and moving towards the water. "He's way to fired up to even get to 60 right now. He's going to hurt himself."

I was right behind Will and as I looked down into the water I knew he'd be hard pressed to even see 60 with his poor technique. Add in that he hadn't done any breathing prep work and his heart rate was way too high and I felt he'd be lucky to even see 30.

Sophie was beside herself. Completely freaked out and babbling. Will managed to keep his head and grabbed an official and asked if the safety divers could stop him. I didn't get to hear the answer as one of them surfaced right then.

"What's the big idea? We're starting to cycle up and he just went past 60. We only have two divers that deep and they've already started decompressing. They don't have enough air to get down there and back up again." He said.

A second diver surfaced. "He's dead weight." He said.

"What's that mean," I asked Will.

"He's blacked out and exhaled all his air. He's got no buoyancy left. He's going to sink like a stone." Will told me.

"How deep is he?" Sophie demanded.

They put their head underwater and exchanged some hand signs with the deeper divers. "He just went past 80 and is sinking fast. I'm sorry but anyone already down there we sent after him would just die with him and none of us up here can get down there fast enough. He's gone." They said.

'Damn it' I thought. "There's one person here that can do that." I said taking two quick steps. "MOVE!" I yelled and dove out into the water.

As soon as I had my tail I turned and dove. I shot down past the safety divers startling them with my passage. I had passed the 60 meter mark after barely twenty seconds and I didn't slow in the slightest. Actually I sped up. I knew better then to go full out as I'd not only over shoot him but go too deep to fast even for me, but at the same time I wasn't taking it easy. I didn't know if he had a chance but I did know the longer he was down there the worse it would be.

He'd sunk farther in the time it had taken me to get in the water and change. I passed 90 and I could barely make him out farther down. I finally caught up to him just as he slipped past the 130 marker and I grabbed him. I felt his neck and felt a week flutter, not much but I'd take it. I pried open his mouth and blew air into his lungs twice before he twitched and his pulse got a touch firmer.

Good enough for now. I started dragging him back up. I couldn't go near as fast on the way back and sharing my air did shorten my time but I still had way more then enough for myself. Him too if it came to that, but I hoped not. As I dragged him up I noticed the shocked looks in the eyes of the divers as I passed. I ignored them for now more concerned with getting this idiot to the surface.

Once on the surface I passed him off to a medical team that was standing by. They quickly got to work as I pulled myself out of the water. Will handed me a towel and I started to get dry.

"How deep was he when you got him?" One of the medics asked.

"He'd gone well past 100 before she got to him." One of the divers in the water said. "We've never seen anything like it. She just flew past the deeper markers like it was nothing."

Everyone stopped and stared at me except for the medics. They were professional enough to keep working. I just shrugged. I wasn't going to worry about it.

"He had a pulse when I got to him. Not a great one but it was there." I said. "I gave him some air, but I'm not really trained in CPR so I don't know if that helped or not."

"We noticed. It might be what tips the balance in his favor if anything will." One of the medics said. "What was the exact depth you got to him at?"

"He'd just slipped past 130 when I got to him." I said. "That good or bad?"

"No way you went to 130 cold like that." Sophie burst out.

"No harder for me to do than for you to jump in there now and go down to 13." I told her. She just stared at me and blinked a few times.

I finished drying off and stood up. "I'm going somewhere a bit less crowded. Let me know if he's OK." I started to walk off. "I don't like all this needless attention."

Before I could get ten steps there was a loud bout of coughing from where Alex was. I turned around to see as the medics got him loaded on a back board thing. He was conscious and looked miserable. He waved for them to hold up for a moment.

"How'd you get me out." He asked between coughs. "I knew I was too deep when I felt myself start to black out."

I decided now would be a good time to get scarce and started to leave.

"You should thank her." Someone told him. "She went in after you. If she hadn't of been here you'd be dead now."

I didn't turn and kept walking. I didn't hear his answer if he had one and quickly tried to loose myself in the crowd that had been too far away to see what had happened.

I was only partially successful. Sophie caught up to me before I'd gotten to the ship where we were camped out on.

"Thank you." She said looking completely serious. "I never would have expected one of you to do that. I was wrong about you all."

"None of us would let someone die when we have the ability to prevent it." I said simply. "We're better then that."

"I see that. I'm sorry I ever though otherwise." She said.

"Shouldn't you be with your diver making sure he's OK?" I asked hoping to side track her before she could make any more of a fuss.

"Of course. I just wanted to say that." She didn't seem to know what to say next and then finally blurted out. "Before I, you know, lost the chance to." She hurried off. I just shook my head and started up the stairs.

"Well that's going to make the rest of this day seem boring to everyone." Rikki said with a smirk.

"Was I supposed to let him drown to keep things exciting for everyone?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Nah." She said. "Just stating a simple fact."

"If you'd waited too much longer I was about to dive in myself and go after him." Bella said. "You probably didn't notice but I'd been about a meter behind you and heard everything."

I looked at her and considered it for a moment. "You came down to congratulate Will I'd bet."

She simply nodded. I just smiled. "Raise your hand if you would have let him drown instead of being revealed." Not a single one of my sisters raised her hand. "Not surprised." We all laughed.

"You did good." Cleo said. "Don't worry too much."

"I don't think she's worried that she didn't do good." Zane said walking back over from where the guys had been standing. "I think you're more worried about this only making you be more in the public eye."

"Yup that about sums it up." I groaned. "They're never gonna leave me in peace now."

"Don't worry. You were too far under the water for most to even know it was you." Ash said.

"And there was such a crowd around where you brought him out that even we couldn't see you from up here." Lewis finished.

"He's going to be fine." Will said as he got to the top of the stairs. "He won't be diving again anytime soon but he's going to live."

I gave a sigh of relief. I was worried that coming up so fast or giving him air might have done more harm then good. I was glad.

"He has however been dropped from the competition. His first, and so far only, dive of the day will be counted. He's going to be in dead last but at least he'll live." Will continued.

"They going ahead with the rest of the event?" I asked.

"Yeah. They knew stuff like this would be possible." He told me. "Granted not this bad, but things do go wrong at these things. They're not going to stop because of it."

"You don't seem too bothered." Emma said.

"I am." Will said. "I'm just trying to not let it ruin my focus."

"Having any luck with that?" I asked.

"Not much." He admitted.

"Looks like they are starting up again." Zane said. "Really though? Why'd he do it?"

"Apparently my ability to make the dives look easy got under his skin." Will said with a heavy look at Zane.

Zane winced. "Fair enough." He then looked thoughtful for a moment. "But it's not the same. I played a stupid prank to make it look like I did it easy when I couldn't actually do it at all. You've at least spent a month in intensive training to do it for real." He said.

"He also wanted to prove that if my sister could train me to set the record the first time she could do it again." Will let out a sigh. "Also wanted to prove that Sophie could train him just as well as you guys could train me." He stared at the deck at his feet for a bit before adding. "Much as I love my sister, she is family, I know now that the training you guys gave me is worlds apart from the usual training for this. She could never understand this the way you guys do."

We didn't know how to respond to his honest words. So we just sat there and stared at him.

"I guess Alex just couldn't accept the idea of that and he let it push him to do something he should have known better then to do." He gave a short bark of a laugh. "Not like after that time I have any room to judge though."

"Yeah. If I ever pull a stunt like that again you have my permission to knock my teeth out." Zane said.

Somehow hearing that from him was just the right thing to break the seriousness of the moment and get us all laughing. Once we calmed down we broke out some light snacks and just relaxed together for a bit.

"Still want to go for your record on the last dive, Will?" I asked him between bites. I'd cut a large wedge off a block of good ol' American cheese and was happily savoring it a bite at a time.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm feeling up for it still. Strangely I feel as if this time it won't be such a hard stretch to do."

"Well part of that is you won't have to work as hard to shake off the stress of the pressure." Bella said stealing a kiss from him. "You spent all that time with me sightseeing after all."

"And I loved every minute of it." He said with a smile. "If you ever want to do that again just for the heck of it I'll go with you anytime."

"**WOULD ALL COACHES PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICIALS DESK TO LOG THEIR ****DIVERS TARGET DEPTH FOR THE FINAL DIVES OF THE DAY. I REPEAT, WOULD ALL COACHES PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICIALS DESK AT THIS TIME. THANK YOU.**" Once again came blaring over the intercoms.

"OK. I'm going." I said. "And I'm going to mention that we aren't deaf." I stood up popping the last bite of cheese in my mouth. "At lease we weren't before!" I headed for the stairs followed by a chorus of laughter and agreements from the others.

My ears were still ringing by the time I arrived at the line that had formed. I kept wanting to shake my head to make it stop but controlled the impulse. It wouldn't actually fix anything and might just make it worse.

By the time I got to the front of the line it had finally faded and I could hear normally again. "So how far down are you going?" The official at the desk asked me with a snarky grin. I really wanted to hit my head against something, but as there was nothing available I restrained myself.

"My diver, Will, is planning to break his own record of 80 meters. List him for 80 and we'll see how far he goes." I tried to speak calmly but found myself speaking through gritted teeth instead. I guess I might get used to this in time, I hoped anyways. "That work for you?"

"Sure. Sure. And for yourself?" He asked laughing. I glared not amused anymore if I ever had been to begin with.

"Idiots. All of them." I muttered under my breath as I headed away. I really wished for nothing more then to just take my sisters and swim to the moon pool right now. But we didn't have that option at the moment so I was just going to have to suffer through this for a while longer.

I stopped and turned back to the official remembering something. "Oh could you tell who ever is in charge of the PA system that we're not deaf and he doesn't need to have the volume turned all the way up. Thank you."

For once I got some support as the other coaches in line all called out various agreements about my request. It wasn't much but it made me feel a bit better as I headed back to the others.

I didn't rush as I knew they wouldn't be starting the third, and final, dives for a while yet. I saw the safety divers cycling again and knew they were making use of the time to get dive depths logged.

"You're all set." I told Will once I got up to the top. I grabbed another can of soda and drank it straight from the can like I usually did.

"You know, now that we know how you do that it just doesn't seem fair somehow." Rikki said.

"I know." Cleo said. "I tried it earlier and it was just so hard to concentrate on keeping just the surface under control."

I laughed. "Yeah but it takes all my concentration to try and drink bubbles of it in mid air."

"What's this?" Zane asked having been the only one to miss this mornings revelation.

"Laura has a trick that let's her drink with out needed a straw for everything." Emma informed him a bit resentfully.

"Really?" Zane said looking at me. "So what's the trick?"

"Surface tension." I told him. He just stared back blankly. "Lewis if you would please."

Lewis smiled and explained the whole process to him.

"Not a bad trick." Zane said impressed. "How did no one ever notice this before?"

"No idea." I said. "But Ash was the one to notice this morning. The only one to notice on his own actually, but once he did Lewis figured out the how."

Ash just leaned back and put his hands behind his head while wearing a self satisfied smirk.

"Emma would you smack your boyfriend for me?" I asked her. "He looks way too pleased with himself."

Everyone burst out laughing.

The announcement that the competition was about to resume sounded over the PA system. Loud enough to hear but no longer cranked up to max. I guess they had listened.

"OK. Will time to get your game face on." I told him. "This is for keeps."

"My final competitive dive." He said starting to focus. "I'm gonna make it my best yet so I can move on with no regrets."

"You have regrets from last time?" Bella asked him.

"No." He said with a smile for her. "I just don't want to have any this time too. I finished strong last time and I'll finish strong this time too. Then I'm done with this, for good this time."

"Good attitude." Rikki said "I can get behind that."

"Yeah. Me too." Sounded out from the others as each in turn gave him their support.

"Thanks guys." Will sounded a bit choked up. "I wasn't sure I could do this again after I walked away from it last time. I don't think I could have with out all you supporting me. Yeah even you Zane. I honestly enjoyed training with you guys, however Emma, no offense, but I'm glad our early mornings are done. You can be a bit of a taskmaster."

"None taken." Emma said laughing. "Your not the first one to tell me that."

"But it's the way you are and we wouldn't change it." I said giving her a one armed hug.

"Speak for yourself." Rikki quipped. Once again we found ourselves laughing good naturedly.

"No really. Thank you. All of you." Will said once we'd managed to stop. "I couldn't have done this without your help."

"Your welcome." We all said in turn. The guys bumping fists and us girls each giving him a friendly hug except for Bella. She gave him a long kiss that looked like an attempt to see how long he really could hold his breath.

I made a polite coughing sound to get their attention. I had to repeat it twice more before they finally broke. "If you two are done here," there were a few chuckles from the others, "Will and I should get down to the dive area so he can get prepped to dive." I said.

"OK." Bella said letting him go. "We'll be here when you get back."

"Will." I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He didn't seem to notice and his expression was slightly dazed. "Yoo hoo. Anyone in there?" I waved my hand in front of his face. Still no response. "Bella now was not the best time to short circuit his brain."

She blushed and everyone else laughed. I reached out and put a finger in the middle of his forehead and pushed. He tipped right over and hit the deck. That finally snapped him out of it.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked. This caused everyone to burst out laughing. I just groaned.

"If you're back with us now we need to head down and get ready for your dive." I told him.

"Oh. Right." He stood quickly. "Of course. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes as I followed him down. "You gonna be OK after that?" I asked him a bit heavy on the sarcasm.

"Yeah. I'll be great." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Men!" I muttered quietly while throwing my hands up and staring at the sky. I'd never understand them. A few other women near by heard me and gave me looks of total agreement.

When we arrived at the dive area and Will began going over his gear one last time I had to admit Bella had done one thing. I'd never seen him more calm and relaxed then he was right now. He still had that silly grin on his face but he was also focused on what he needed to do.

While he got ready I paid attention to the markers the divers before him were hitting. Most hit in the low to mid 60 meter range but one of them managed to reach the 74 meter marker. Will was now going to have to hit the 80 meter target or he'd default to second place even if he got to 79. The rules held him to meet his declared target depth or the dive would be invalid.

"You're up in three." I told him when the tenth diver began. He nodded and started his prep breathing. I left him too it. At this point I wouldn't do anything to break his focus until I gave him the signal to begin. I watched each of the last three divers before him hit marks in the upper 60's.

"He can begin anytime." I was told by an official. I nodded and tapped Will on the shoulder, our signal that he was clear to go, and he stood pulling on his goggles. He got to the waters edge and got his fin on his gaze never wavering from the surface anchor of the dive line. He took one last breath and pushed off into the water and started down.

I found myself holding my breath as he went down and forced myself to breath. I wasn't in my tail and it would be very embarrassing to pass out after only four minutes. Close to three minutes had passed when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Bella next to me. She gave me a nervous smile and then we both turned to stare at the water and wait for the marker and Will.

"How long has he been down?" She finally asked nervously.

"Almost four minutes." I answered her. "I figure at most it should take him just over two get down there, and the same to get back. We won't see him until the last 15 meters or so with the surface reflections distorting everything from above."

She nodded to me and took my hand in a nervous grip and we waited.

"Shouldn't we have seen the marker by now?" She asked worried.

I checked the near by clock. "Soon. It's been just over three minutes. It takes a while for it to get up here from 80 meters down. But we should see it soon."

I no sooner had spoken then a marker surfaced. I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It read 95 and ½. Bella screamed in excitement and gave me a hug. I hugged her back just as excited. "Now remember you can't kiss him until he gets dried off." She laughed.

A short time later Will surfaced and took a deep breath while leaning on lowered area near the water. One of the other divers offered him a hand out. I could hear him congratulate Will on the dive. Will thanked him and staggered over to a chair and fell into it taking deep controlled breaths. I couldn't help but be please by the show of good sportsmanship being shown.

"So how do you feel?" I asked him.

"It's no 130 but I'll take it." He joked to me.

"I should make you swim back to shore." I told him in faked irritation.

"Actually," one of the officials said, "we're all quite curious to see just what you can do. It's 540 meters deep here and you're welcome to go for it."

"Nah." I said. "Going down to pull someone out that get's in over their head is one thing. That, however, would feel like I was showing off. I'm not even sure I could make it either."

"If you're sure?" He asked me seriously. I indicated that I was. "OK. Still if you change your mind." He walked off to let the next diver know he could get started.

As soon as no one was looking Bella twisted her hand and the water fell off of Will as a bunch of clear goo. Soon as he was dry she jumped in his lap and threw her arms around him.

"OK. I'm gonna leave you to alone now." I said. They didn't seem to notice me so I walked off let the others know that Will was done for the day. On the way I saw Zane and Rikki talking to one of the event coordinators and went over to see what was going on.

"Thank you Mr. Bennett." He said.

"It's just Zane these days." Zane answered him.

"Very well, Zane," He said shaking Zane's hand. "And you as well Miss. Chadwick." He shook Rikki's hand as well. "Thank you for letting us hold the award ceremony at your establishment."

"No problem," they both said.

As he walked off I walked up to them. "Something I should know?"

"They wanted to know if they could do the awards at Rikki's tomorrow." Zane said. "And we agreed."

"Seems kinda short notice." I commented.

"I know." Rikki said. "But Will's got this all locked up and we felt it was appropriate."

"Still fully half the divers left to go." I said.

"And you really think any of them are going to beat a 95 and ½ meter dive?" She asked me.

"You do have a point." I said. "I've watched the other divers and most of them are lucky to be going to even 50."

"Where's Bella by the way?" Zane asked looking around.

"Oh after she helped Will dry off she kinda wanted to congratulate him on his success." I said. We all rolled our eyes. "And they want me to do an exhibition dive to the bottom of the ocean just to prove I can go down 540 meters. I told them no of course."

"They seriously asked you that?" Rikki seemed shocked. "Are they bonkers?"

"Probably." I said. "Let's go meet up with the others and tell them the good news."

"Sure." They agreed.

When we got to the upper deck the others were busy packing stuff up. We quickly started assisting them while filling them in on the results of Wills dive and of Zane and Rikki's offer to hold the award ceremony at the cafe.

"I can help you get all this loaded on the ferry but I have to stay till the end along with Will." I finished. "It's kinda bad manners to take off early if you are currently winning."

"No worries." Cleo said grabbing the small coolers and heading for the stairs. "We'll see you later in the usual place then."

"Definitely." The usual place was the moon pool and I wouldn't miss it for anything. We got everything loaded on the ferry and I hopped back over and headed to the dive area to find Will.

"So the others are heading back now that you're done for the day, but we should stay to see the end out of politeness if nothing else." I said as I walked up then noticed Bella was still with him. "We're also planning to meet later in the usual place." I added for her benefit.

They turned to face me as I spoke and nodded when I was done and then went back to watching the water. I took a seat next to them and filled them in on the last bit of relevant news. That being the offer Zane and Rikki had made for where to hold the award ceremony tomorrow.

"You'll probably have to get the band ready to perform tomorrow for it." I warned Bella.

"Ugh. I should probably go and get them rehearsing then." She said starting to get up.

"You just missed the ferry." I pointed out. "Next one isn't for another hour."

She caught my meaning and got comfortable on Will lap again. I was seriously missing Bryon right now.

We sat through the remaining dives. Will was oblivious to anything but Bella. Bella was oblivious to anything but Will. I was bored and unimpressed with the other competitors. Not one of the remaining divers managed to make it to, much less past, the 60 meter markers. Will's dive was the winning depth by over twenty meters.

Once they were done I reported with the other coaches to the official announcement of the final results and to be informed about where the award ceremony was to be held. I mostly tuned it out since I was already aware of it and was more then glad when we were done.

"OK. We're done here for now. Let's head home." I said and Will and Bella were more then happy to join me on the next ferry ride out.

I got asked several times as we were waiting for it if I had reconsidered doing the dive. I was quite adamant in my refusal and they eventually stopped asking. I was relieved when they did. If they'd asked even one more time I'd have just dove off the side and swam to shore myself to get away from it.

"You could have you know." Bella told me once we were inside the cabin on the ferry when I told her how I felt about it. "We wouldn't have minded."

"Am I seriously going to have to pry the two of you apart?" I asked.

"You're welcome to try." She dared me.

I just groaned and wished Bryon was still here not for the last time. "Seriously get a room."

Bella turned a bright shade of red and finally slid off of Will's lap and into the seat next to him. 'Well finally' I thought. We passed the rest of the ride in silence. At some point I dozed off. The lack of coffee, the slowness of the ferry, and the long day so far combined to just knock me out. I had fallen so deeply asleep that Bella decided to get even with me for my last comment by having Will toss me over the side of the ferry when it finally docked.

He didn't toss me onto the docks obviously. I was startled wide awake by the feeling of hitting cold water.

"Hey! What was that for?" I demanded of them.

"Telling us to get a room." Bella said. "See you later!" She skipped away hand in hand with Will.

I was tempted to use what little ability I had to manipulate water to toss some at her but decided against it based on how many people were still around. Instead I decided that now would be a good time to get a coffee and swam along the shores and canals till I was as close as I could get to half way decent coffee shop. After getting out and dried off I hurried off to get my fix.

I was on my third cup when my phone beeped indicating I had a message. It was from Cleo calling for us to meet. I smiled and quickly finished off my coffee and headed to the nearest open water. I was in a much better mood for the coffee, not to mention more awake, and hurried to the moon pool.

"Hey guys." I said as I came to the surface.

"You stopped for coffee didn't you?" Rikki said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"You're hyper." Cleo said.

"Your just guessing." I said.

"We were." Emma said.

I groaned. They'd tricked me into admitting it.

"How many cups this time?" Rikki asked.

"One." I lied.

"Why don't I believe you?" She countered.

"Because we know her better then that." Emma said taking her side.

"Fine two." Cleo raised an eyebrow at me. "Alright three. That's all."

"You sure about that?" Cleo asked pointedly.

"That's all I had time for before getting your message." I said. "Really."

"Hi guys what'd I miss?" Bella said finally arriving.

"Laura trying to lie about not stopping for coffee." Emma said.

"Laura!" Bella chided me. "You really need to lay off that stuff."

"It's not illegal." I said. "And I'm sure there are plenty of people out there far worse than I am."

"Yes but they aren't one of my best friends." She said. The others nodded their support. "Could you try to drink less?"

"OK, OK. I'll keep better track of how much I drink and try to slowly cut back." I offered. "But don't expect me to just up and quit cold turkey."

"I think that sounds fair." Cleo said. "Girls?"

They all answered in agreement.

"I hope I don't regret this." I said. "Just don't ask me to start with my morning coffee."

"If all you did was have it in the morning I wouldn't worry as much." Bella said giving me a playful push backwards into the center of the pool.

"OK, OK. I guess you might have a point." I said laughing. I looked around at the pool. "I can see why you guys always came here to relax before it got damaged. It's so peaceful here."

"They guys don't always find it peaceful but we do." Cleo said. "I think it has to do with us being mermaids. This place is supposed to help us."

"When it's not trying to drag us here with a tentacle to try and give us a message we don't know it's trying to give us." Rikki said. "I'm glad we'll never have to go through that again."

"So it's still pretty early. What should we do?" Emma asked.

"We could go for a swim?" Bella said.

"How about we race back?" Rikki challenged.

"We just got paid yesterday and we have that money from that inventor." I said.

"Shopping?" Emma asked.

"Shopping!" We all agreed and took off for the mainland. We still raced back so Rikki was doubly happy even though Emma thoroughly trounced us.

We all had a great time and bought lots of new stuff. We ended the day happy.

The award ceremony the next day was a simple affair. Will was handed the grand prize plus a bonus for setting the new record. Zane and Rikki got a lot of publicity by hosting and several of the divers that were local were heard to comment they would definitely come back. Bella and the band provided some quality entertainment after all the prizes were handed out.

Even Alex showed up. He apologized to Will for his poor conduct and thanked me for rescuing him. I told him I just did what anyone else would have done if they had the ability to and it was not a big deal. He still insisted that he owed me one and after a while I just found it easier to agree then try to convince him otherwise.

Other then that I found I enjoyed myself at the ceremony despite my misgivings that I wouldn't. I did leave a bit early to meet with Bryon on the beach where he was judging the second day's competition. He was immensely glad for my company and I got him to explain to me about surfing the way he'd had me explain about the diving. I enjoyed how animated he got as he explained to me what each surfer did well and what then needed work on. Afterward he offered to take me out for dinner and I agreed.

I arrived home late and Bella seemed amused when I answered her questions on where I'd been. I answered her seemingly endless series of questions about my dinner date until she was satisfied and I was finally able to escape to take a bath and get ready for bed. I set my alarm pot with half the usual amount under Bella's watchful eye to prove I would stick to my agreement with them and then turned in for the night. Tomorrow I'd be back to work and hopefully the dolphins would be doing better. I drifted off to sleep with pleasant thoughts of them returning to the open sea and swimming free.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise Visit

Authors Note:

Sorry for the long delay. Writers block sucks. I had everything planned up through Will's competition and then the last chapter, but I suddenly realized I didn't have anything worked out for in between the two. I also got further delayed by the necessity of holiday shopping.

However I have now worked out something that I'd been hoping I'd find a time and place for and needing something to fill a few good chapters I decided to go with it.

Also I haven't gotten any questions for the bonus chapter. That tells me either there is nothing you want to know or you all think I'll cover everything anyways. Well I plan to try but there are probably many things I'll end up forgetting and your questions would give me points to focus on.

But for now on with the story.

Chapter 10:

Surprise Visit

It had been two weeks since Will's victory in the dive meet, and things had more or less returned to normal. Well normal for us anyways. Cleo and I were working with the rescued dolphins, still, and they were doing much better. We had high hopes that in a few weeks we could let them return back to the wild. Lewis had made it a personal project to map out how much of Mako was a dead zone for technology and what types as well. He seemed very excited by something he had found, but had yet to tell us what.

Will was looking for steady work, and, thanks to the prize money, he was in no rush. He wanted to take his time to find something he could earn a decent wage at as well as enjoy. Bella was helping him with the paper work and offering some good suggestions when she though of them. Beyond that the band had increased their rate of performances to twice a week now, demand for her singing being high.

Zane and Rikki were currently debating if it would be worth it to shut down the cafe for a few weeks to enlarge the guest area. Business was up and they were finding they didn't have enough room for all their customers anymore. Their other option was to enlarge the outer deck area and have more out door seating. They couldn't decide which would work better for the feel of the place.

Ash and Emma continued to be a really good management team, proving they were the exception that proved the rule of couples don't work well together, and they had suggested a third option of knocking down one wall and making the cafe a sort of open air type place. They had also suggested putting it to a customer vote. Zane and Rikki had liked it but wanted to fully consider each option and then decide the best one. They did decide to go with the customer vote though, if only to see what kind of preference their regulars had.

Byron had decided that since I couldn't do traditional surfing he'd teach me the variant that used a body board. It had been no where near as easy as I'd assumed it to be. My being a mermaid actually being a disadvantage for once. Steering was more difficult for me due entirely to the fact that a mermaids tail was not structured to twist very well. Despite that I loved it because it let me share a part of his life that he loved. In return he had started joining us on the days when the boys would come swimming with us around Mako. He did that about about as well as could be expected of anyone with out Will's training, but he loved seeing the underwater world that was our second home as much as the others did.

And so it was that on that Friday morning I got the best surprise I'd had since, well, ever! I had just finished brushing my teeth and was gathering my purse and work tote when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Bella called down the hall to me. I just continued double checking to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important for the day. "Hello? Can I help you?" Bella said to whomever was at the door.

"Good morning, is Laura here?" I froze. It couldn't be! I knew that voice. I just didn't want to believe it. I slowly walked to the door to my room, afraid to look and find out I was wrong.

"What do you want with her? Really! Can't people just let her be?" Bella demanded.

"I'm sorry maybe I should have mentioned I'm her..." he didn't get to finish as at that moment I'd looked around the corner and down the hall to the front door. I'm sure my face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Breaking in to a mad dash down the hall I screamed out an excited greeting, "Dad!" I didn't even notice if Bella had moved out of my way or not as I literally threw myself into his waiting arms. He caught me and spun me around like he'd always done.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" He asked me.

"Oh! So much better now." He put me down and I got my second surprise of the morning, one just as good as the first. "Mom! You came too?" I quickly caught her up in a hug as well.

"Hey there honey, it's so good to see you." She said returning the hug and pulling me down to kiss my forehead.

"Oh, my. Oh I'm so sorry." We turned to see Bella looking completely mortified at her assumption.

"Oh right? Where are my manners." I said as I guided my parents inside along with my very embarrassed roommate. "Dad. Mom. This is my roommate Isabella Hartley, Bella for short. Bella this is my Dad, Adam, and my Mom, Susan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Bella said still bright red. "I'm soooo sorry for how I greeted you. I should have asked who you were first. Please forgive me."

"It's OK." My Dad said holding out his hand to her. "I should have introduced myself right off. We've heard some rumors but nothing solid. I guess there is some truth to them." His expression had turned grim as he finished speaking.

"Are you one of her 'sisters'?" My mother asked holding out her hand in turn to Bella.

She shook each of their hands in turn. "Yes," she said. "To both. The rumors are true and she already let us know she told you about us." She smiled warmly to my parents. "It's OK since all our parents know about all of us too so its fair all around."

"That's good." My Mom said. "We're so glad she met you all. After it happened she felt all alone and it was only small comfort when she worked with that researcher to try and secure a normal life."

"Yes." My Dad said removing his suit jacket and taking a seat. "When we heard from her that she'd met you we could tell, even over the phone, just how much of a difference it made for her knowing she wasn't alone."

"Even though at first we weren't very welcoming. We're sorry about that but at the time we didn't know her very well." Bella said. She kept looking between my parents. "I should have known though. She looks like a mix of you two in your hair and eyes." Bella smiled, starting to relax. "And unless I miss my guess she splits the difference in your height as well."

I smiled and took a seat between them. It was probably much easier for her to see it then. My Dad had a deep brown hair, honest blue eyes, and stood 5' 6". My Mom had bright, fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and stood 5' nothing. I had rusty red hair, a weird mix of the two, warm hazel eyes, and I stood 5' 3". So even with us sitting it probably looked like stair steps as you slowly phased from one end to the other.

My Dad was wearing a nice suit, he was a lawyer after all, and Mom was in a nice floral dress in several shades that brought out her eyes and contrasted beautifully with her hair. I was of course dressed for work and as I realized that I also realized that I was going to be late if I delayed too much longer.

"Oh shoot. I have to get to work." I jumped up and ran to get my things. "I'm so sorry. I wish you'd told me you were coming. Not that I'm upset that you're here, but I would have taken some time off to spend with you."

"I know honey," my Mom said following me as I gathered my things. "But your father really wanted to surprise you. You know how he get's sometimes."

"I know," I said with a genuine smile. "And I'm very surprised, pleasantly, but I'm going to be so busy I won't get to see you much."

"Well if you don't mind we'd like to go to where you work and see it." My Dad said as I hurried towards the door. "If it's possible you could show us around. If you're allowed to that is." He said quickly opening the door for me.

"Well I have to walk unless you rented a car," he shook his head in the negative, "well then we'll have some time to talk on the way over." They followed me out.

"You don't mind if I let the others know the good news do you?" Bella asked me.

"Nope. Please fill them in and don't feel too bad. There's no hard feelings after all." I said.

A 'Nope' from my mother, and a 'None' from my father confirmed my statement.

"Thanks. I'm so glad to finally meet you both. Have a good day with Laura." Bella said before rushing inside and closing the door. I assumed she was going to get her phone and with a nod of my head lead the way towards work.

"I'll talk to my boss," I said as we started walking. "He might be able to give me a few days on short notice, but no promises."

"That's OK dear." Mom told me. "I'm sure we can find stuff to do and see to fill the time."

"How long are you staying for anyways?" I asked.

"We'll be staying for two weeks from Monday." Dad told me. "That should give us plenty of time to visit with you and see some of the stuff that you have started to consider ordinary."

I laughed politely at his words. We spent the rest of the walk to work catching up on how things were going for him back home. I learned that he'd gotten a job in government working in international trade. His focus being on trade laws and legal prosecution of smugglers. His study in international law having paid off handsomely. It had taken him a while to get approved for the vacation time, given his position and that he wanted to come to a foreign country, as a result.

Once we got to the park I took them to the front gate and after a short wait in the lines had them page Laurie for me. We had to wait a bit longer but eventually I spotted him coming towards where we were waiting.

"Hey Laura. What's up?" He called out as soon as he saw me.

"Laurie I'd like to introduced you to my parents Adam and Susan. I was wondering if it would be OK for me to give them a tour of the park." I explained.

"You should have told me they were visiting," he said. "I'd have let you have some time off."

"We didn't tell her we were coming." My Dad said stepping forward and offering his hand. "We kind of surprised her this morning."

Laurie shook his hand while laughing. "How'd she take it?" He asked.

"Better then her roommate who thought we were there to harass her. I hope that isn't happening here." My Dad answered.

"Not by any of the staff. I can't however do much about the patrons you understand." Laurie said in a more sober tone.

"Well at least there's that much." My Mom held out her hand. "I want to thank you for offering my daughter a job here. I can tell she's happy."

"No problem Mrs. Westbrook." He said shaking her hand as well. "Actually Laura's been quite the asset to the team."

"Really?" My Dad seemed impressed. "And how does the rest of the staff feel about her?"

"I'm standing right here, Dad. You could just ask me." I said starting to get a little annoyed about being discussed by them right in front of me. They all looked a little guilty and quickly muttered apologies to me.

"Well I can't let you in for free, but Laura does get an employee discount for bringing family into the park." Laurie told my parents then turned to me. "And I don't mind if you give them a tour as long as you don't take your whole shift on it and you stay out of the restricted areas."

"Would some of the privet tanks be OK as long as they aren't the restricted rescue tanks?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment then seemed to make a decision. "If you're asking to allow your parents to meet the dolphins we moved them into Ronnie's tank this morning so that he could keep them company."

"Really! That's great. How did Ronnie take it?" I asked excited.

"Ronnie loved it, in fact Cleo's there now giving them their breakfast. You can feel free to take your parents to any of the open tanks but not any of the indoor one's. OK?" He offered

"Thanks Laurie. I ever tell you you might just be the best boss ever." I said.

"We got our tickets. The clerk heard you say it was OK to use her discount and got us all set while you two discussed where we could go." My Dad said walking up holding up a pair of admission tickets as proof.

"Well looks like you're all set then." Laurie said then turned back to me. "And yes you have. Several times now."

"Oh. Well you are. And thanks." I nodded as an indication for my parents to follow me and led the way towards where Ronnie stayed when he wasn't doing a show.

"So where are we going to first?" Mom asked me.

"I thought we'd start with the trio of dolphins we rescued a month and a half ago." I said dodging some over exuberant kids being chased by their all ready harried looking parents. "I was the first one they came to trust after we got them here."

"What happened to them?" Mom asked.

"Near as we can tell they were poisoned by someone. Don't know why and never found out who." I could hear my Dad muttering a list of charges under his breath and smiled. Even on vacation he was still a lawyer.

"How'd you get them to trust you?" Mom asked curiously. I explained what I'd done and how I got them to take food from me. My parents both laughed.

"If you wanted to try sushi you should have gone to a restaurant." Dad said between chuckles.

"It wasn't about that. It was about showing them the food wasn't poisoned." I said not liking being laughed at.

"We know honey." Mom chuckled a bit more. "It was just too good to pass up."

I just groaned. "Your lucky I love you both or I'd toss you in the water." I mock threatened them. "Anyways were here."

I led them around one last corner, and, after unlocking a gate, into a back area with an open top pool that had a short flight of stairs leading down small wooden pier. I could see Cleo was all ready there with several buckets of fish and a pair of metal tongs. She was in a wet suit as was her norm here at work, I didn't bother with the pretense anymore, and had a towel over one shoulder. She was happily chatting with the dolphins and was tossing fish to them.

I led my parents on to the docks and to where Cleo was. As we got closer we could hear Cleo trying to convince the boys that it was OK to eat.

"Hey Cleo. What seems to be the problem today?" I asked as I got closer.

"Morning Laura," she greeted me back. "Seems the boy's are being a bit foolish and are refusing to eat until Nadine's had her fill." I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways I got Bella's message."

"Oh are you, well..." Mom said carefully not sure if there was anyone near that might overhear.

"Yes. I am." Cleo answered understanding. "Say. Would you like to feed them?" Cleo offered after I'd made quick introductions.

"Can we?" Mom asked. "It's not against the rules or anything. We don't want to get you in any trouble."

"No, it's perfectly OK." Cleo said bringing a bucket over. She was reaching to offer my Mom the tongs when my Mom reached into the bucket with her bare hand. "You'll want these, that's..."

"GAH! That's cold." My Mom said pulling her hand out quickly and started shaking it to try and get it dry and warmed.

"... melted ice in the buckets." Cleo finished a bit lamely. "Here." She held out the towel that she'd had over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Mom started to dry off her hand, flexing her fingers to try and warm them. "Guess I should have let you finish your warning first. I just assumed the tongs were because you can't reach into the water."

"Well that is one reason." Cleo admitted. "But the melted ice really is the more important one."

My Mom took the tongs and grabbed a fish. "So what do I do?"

"Just toss it to one of them and they'll do the rest." Cleo said.

Mom tossed the fish into the water where we watched as one of the dolphins grabbed it and then tossed it over to another who snapped it up and swallowed it whole. I recognized all of them by sight and could easily tell that Alan was the one that had given the fish to Nadine. Men! All fools, regardless of species.

Nadine, now content, made a few happy sounding clicks of dolphin speech and swam off. The boy's now quickly crowded the pier and clamored for their share. I shared a resigned look with Cleo and we both sighed. My Mom quickly tossed out another fish, this one Timmy snapped up, and then handed the tongs to my Dad so he could have a chance. After we'd emptied two of the three remaining buckets Alan and Timmy both swam off happy and Ronnie finally came to the center.

"Why didn't he eat any of the fish?" Mom asked. "He's not sick I hope."

"No Mom. He's not." I said with a grin. "This is Ronnie, star of our dolphin show, and he has a preference for squid."

"And the park indulges him because he's our star." Cleo finished grabbing the final bucket and bringing it over.

"Was he raised here?" My Mom asked.

"Yes." Cleo answered.

"Sort of." I said at the same time.

My parents looked a bit confused so Cleo explained. "Well Ronnie was actually a rescue. The park got him when he was very young, too young to have learned to hunt on his own, and seeing as he kept giving his food to another dolphin we rescued at the same time that was pregnant," she gave Ronnie an amused look. "He didn't improve for a while. By the time he'd gotten back up to a healthy weight he'd past the age where he could learn to hunt. So we can't release him because if we did he'd end up starving and that's worse then if we just kept him here."

"So in a way you could say he was raised here." I summed up.

"That makes sense." Dad said.

My only warning that Ronnie had gotten impatient for his breakfast was Cleo and my parents jumping quickly back as a stream of water came at each of them in turn. Unfortunately my back had been turned to him, and, by the time I had turned to face him, his shot at me hit dead on.

"Ronnie!" I swear the sound he made was a laugh. I just stood there for a moment too annoyed to make up my mind if I should just stay here or jump in. Cleo decided for me when she found a dry spot on my back and pushed me into the pool.

Once I'd returned to the surface I just glared at him for a bit. "Not. Funny." He seemed to laugh even harder.

"Does he do that often?" My Mom asked tossing him a squid.

"Oh yes. He's very playful." Cleo answered.

"Mischievous too." I added. "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry. It's not as if we haven't seen you as a mermaid before." Dad said offering me a hand up.

"Thanks Dad." Cleo took a few quick steps back to avoid the water that splashed up as I got out of the water. "I meant about how this is going to cut into our time together today."

"Oh don't worry about that." Cleo said giving a quick look around before drying me off. "See no harm done."

"Thanks Cleo." I noticed Mom had finished feeding Ronnie while all this had gone on.

My Mom then leaned down, and, after giving Ronnie a rub on his head, told him to be nice to her daughter in the future. I didn't know if he'd listen, but I was pleased with how well my Mom handled the situation.

"Come on I'll show you some of the other marine animals we have here." I offered.

"Sure." Dad said.

My Mom just nodded and then turned and gave Cleo a hug. "Thanks for being such a great friend to her. She's always been a bit of a loner due to her interests. I'm glad she's found such great friends."

Cleo blushed a bit, but smiled all the same. "Thanks Mrs. Westbrook."

"Oh, you can call me Susan, dear." Mom told her.

"Susan. Enjoy your day and I hope we'll get to see you again before you leave." Cleo said.

"We'll be here for a couple of weeks so that shouldn't be a problem." Mom told her.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I told Cleo. "Usual spot?"

"Sure. I'll pass the word." Cleo answered. "What time?"

"After dinner." I said. "Which reminds me. Would you guys like to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked my parents. "We can figure out activities to do while you're here and on what days based on when we have the most time for them."

"Sure." They both agreed. After waving farewell we headed off to other areas of the park. On the way my parents eventually asked, "What did you mean by the usual spot?"

"Oh that." I gave a small laugh. "The moon pool out at Mako island. It's a special spot for us. It's where Cleo and the other two that are local here became mermaids."

"That's kind of a ways for a meeting spot." Mom said.

"Takes us about twenty minutes or so to get there." I smiled at their confused looks. "I've told you how fast we can swim." I reminded them.

"You have." Dad said. "It's just hard to imagine since you've never had a chance to show us."

"Ah!" I nodded. "Well since we have some time now I'll have to show you. But later. For now how would you like to see the sharks?"

"I hope you mean from opposite sides of a sheet of glass." My Dad joked.

"Yeah. You want to swim with them we'll go out to the ocean for that. Even I don't get in the tanks with them." I said trying to hold a serious expression. I succeeded, somewhat.

"Oh? Why ever not?" Mom asked with feigned curiosity.

We all laughed. We knew the obvious reason. That the tanks were much to small for anyone to get away from the sharks if they really wanted to go for you.

I spent the next two hours showing my parents around. At each place I gave a bit of a lecture on the marine life we had, its likes, its dislikes, its natural habits, its natural waters, and when possible names we'd given to them. I ended up drawing a crowd after the first few and by the end of our fourth stop it had somehow turned into a full guided tour. It may have been a bit impromptu but I ended up enjoying it.

Once we were done I saw my parents to the main gate. "So what time should we stop by for dinner?" Dad asked me.

"My shift ends at four today." I did some mental figuring. "If you get to my place around six everything should be ready."

"Sure thing." Mom said. "See you then. Have a good day honey."

"You really love this stuff." Dad said with a smile. "I'm proud of you. You've made a good life for yourself, and that's something every parent hopes for."

"Thanks Dad." I said blushing at his honest praise. "I'm glad you liked the tour. I'll see you at dinner, but I do have to get back to work now."

"Oh of course." Dad said. "Keep that good work ethic."

"I will." I called out as they headed away. I watched until they were out of sight then turned to head back into the park.

"So those are your parents! They are so nice." Emma said from less then two feet away.

"Gah!" I jumped in surprise. "Em! Hi. Nice to see you too." My heart was racing from the shock.

"Sorry." She apologized to me. "Anyways I wanted to ask you if you minded me hosting a dinner party to welcome them here?"

"This is why you gave me a heart attack?" I asked with heavy sarcasm. "I don't mind, but you could have asked me this tonight you know."

"Well I need time to get everything worked out if it's going to be this weekend." She said falling into step with me as I walked into the park.

"How about a going away party instead. They'll be here for two weeks from this coming Monday so that'll give you way more time to plan." I suggested instead thinking that a welcome party tomorrow night would just be too much to work out so quickly. I should have remembered that I was talking to Emma. I'd just given her Carte Blanch to plan what ever she wanted and given her a two week window in which to work out said details. I wanted to kick myself when I saw her eyes light up with excitement.

I was about to tell her to forget I'd said anything when she called out "Deal!" And took off at just short of a run.

"Rikki is going to kill me for this one." I said to myself. "So are the others. I didn't even remember to set limits." I started walking again. "Oh yes. I'm so dead." I was talking to myself now, but I guess I couldn't get anymore insane then what I'd just agreed to with Emma.

The rest of my work day was uneventful beyond a brief conversation with Laurie about the possibility of having me do more tours. It had been a big hit and people had loved it. The fact that I was a mermaid wasn't even a factor this time. People had just enjoyed the information I'd shared. I'd told him I'd consider it as a part of my duties but that I didn't want it to be all I did.

He'd agreed that was a valid reason and suggested rotating the knowledgeable staff around for it. I liked the idea and though it would be good to get more interest in the park and in the marine life we kept here. He'd work out the details and keep me informed of the progress. Final decision would be up to the park director though.

After work I texted Bella and let her know my parents were going to join us for dinner. I asked her to stop and get anything we were missing for what I had planned. I'd get the main course myself. Which is how I came to be at the docks when Cleo's Dad was just finishing up for the day. I'd come to ask him for a favor.

"Hey there Mr. Sertori," I greeted him.

"Now lass I've told you it's OK if you call me Don." He said with a smile.

"It seems a bit odd to call you that." I confessed.

"Ha!" He laughed. "You're one of my daughters best friends and a sister to her in a way. It's like you're family. So there's no need to be so formal all the time."

"OK. Don I need to ask you a favor." I said.

"It have anything to do with that beaut of a tuna you have there?" He asked pointing.

"Yeah. Actually it does." I said holding up a tuna that had to be at least two and a half feet long and weighed enough that my arms were getting tired. "I need to borrow your tools to clean it."

"You know how to do that properly?" He asked.

"Uh..." Actually I didn't.

"Thought so. I know how if you catch it you clean it but just this once I'll help you out." He said taking the fish from me and leading me over to a work bench. "Where'd you find this monsta' anyways?" He asked as he started working.

"Over by Mako near where the sea turtles are." I said.

"That area's of limits you know." He said.

"It's of limits if you use nets. It's off limits if you use a rod and a reel." I gave a sly grin. "It however is not off limits if you dive into the water and chase the fish down and drag it back bare handed. No risk of grabbing a turtle by mistake that way now is there."

He laughed wholeheartedly at that. "I guess you make a good point." He said once he calmed down. "So what's the occasion?"

"Cleo have a chance to tell you about my folks coming into town yet?" I asked him.

"Nah. I haven't had a chance to talk with her yet today." He smiled at me. "But its odd that she wouldn't have mentioned they were coming before now."

"I didn't know." I explained. "They surprised me on my doorstep this morning. So I couldn't have told her about it at all."

"Well that sounds like a right nice surprise indeed." He'd finished his work and was wrapping the fish up for easier transport.

"It was. I accidentally told Em she could plan a going away party for them though." I wanted at least one person forewarned. "She took off before I could set any limits on her though. I haven't had a chance to tell the others yet though. I was kinda hoping you'd fill Cleo in?" I asked with a wince.

He might consider me to be like family to him, but he knew it was better then to be the one to spill that to his daughter. "Sorry lass. You're on your own for that one. Anyways there's a sink over there where you can wash up." He finished tying off the string that held the wrapped fish closed. "This is ready for you."

"A sink?" I raised an eyebrow. "I can wash up?"

He caught my look and gave a sheepish look. "Oh right. I forgot about that."

"And you live with Cleo too." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Too true." He laughed with me. "I tend to forget with you others I mean. I'm kinda getting used to it with her. Still a bit of a shock some day's though." He handed me the wrapped tuna. It seemed to weight a bit less now that he'd cleaned it and removed it's head. Still felt heavy though. "Just one question." He said as I took it from him. "Why go through all the trouble to get this sucker?"

"My parents are fanatic's about sea food." I told him. "They have yet to find something from the sea they won't eat. So I thought I'd treat them to something fresh for dinner tonight." I gestured with the fish to indicate it. "This is about as fresh as you can find."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then grabbed a pad of paper and made some notes. "Here try this when you cook it tonight. You should have most of these things and the rest you can pick up easy at the market. Trust me on this one."

I looked at the paper he handed me. It was a list of herbs. Most of which I knew I had at home. The last few would be easy to pick up. "Thanks." I said. I figured he did know his stuff when it came to fish. It was his career after all.

"Welcome." He said and waved me off. "You better hurry if you want that to finish cooking in time."

"Right." I answered and after a wave I hurried off. I had to do a bit of balancing to get a text off to Bella to get the few herbs we were missing while holding the fish but I pulled it off. I got home just as she did with the last few things I'd asked her for.

"You owe me for this." She said.

"I'm good for it you know that." I said staring at the door. "Uh. This is going to be a bit tricky."

We both had our hands full. Me with this giant fish that I was now to tired to even try holding on one arm and Bella with several grocery bags. She solved the problem by simply putting one set of bags down and opening the door.

"You could have just held that in one arm you know." She said placing the bags on the kitchen counter. In answer I dumped the fish on her. "Oh!" She slumped under it's weight. "You carried this all the way from the market? How much did this cost?"

"Nothing actually." I said taking it back from her and putting it on the counter. "And I've been dragging this sucker around since I caught it out at Mako. With a brief stop at the docks to get Don's help cleaning it."

She put a towel and some gloves over my shoulder. "Go wash up. You smell like tuna."

I laughed and did as I was told. After getting dried, and getting my legs back, I pulled on the gloves and headed out to get the tuna ready for diner. It was already almost 5 and everything would take most of an hour to cook.

"So meeting later tonight." I told her.

"Yup. Cleo let me know all ready." She answered. "And I got a text from Emma too." She said. To me it sounded like a tomb slamming closed.

"Oh really." I said with a nervous laugh as I stirred the pasta.

"Something about a party in a couple of weeks." Her voice had that sweet tone to it that meant I was in so much trouble.

"I'm so screwed." I muttered under my breath. "I might know something about that." I admitted in a strained voice.

"Really." She said in a dry tone. "You thought that would be a good idea? You remember what she was like on our beach trip right?"

"Yup." I turned and checked the oven, the tuna was coming alone nicely. "I remember. She just ran off before I could stop her. And you know I have a habit of acting, or speaking, before considering all the consequences sometimes."

"Well. Just so you know I think the idea of a party to see them off is not a bad idea." She started.

"But letting Em have free reign to plan it is." I finished for her. "Given how Em tends to go overboard on planning stuff."

"Exactly. Just to warn you it was a mass text." She said. I got her meaning.

"I already know Rikki is going to skin me for this." I sighed. "I don't suppose you'd help me out on that."

"And risk my own skin?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked at me. "I know her well enough to not do that."

"Yeah!" I said while continuing to cook. "I just though I'd ask anyways. You know just in case."

Bella just laughed. "Ever the optimist."

"Right." I poured the pasta into a strainer I'd set in the sink. The water splashed up and seeing as I was holding a really heavy, really hot pot I couldn't get out of the way. I quickly put the pot down and tried to grab a towel I'd left on the counter for just such an incident. I didn't make it.

"Laura you OK?" I heard Bella ask as I hit the floor.

"Yup. Just fine." I said. I had a small burn mark on my arm where the scalding hot water had landed. "Just the usual." I was, as usual, less bothered by the minor burn then by the other consequences of getting wet. "Could you hand me the towel please?"

Bella came over and tossed it down to me. "You need to be more careful." She said and leaned against the counter.

"That counter is soaked." I tried to warn her. I didn't speak fast enough as Bella leaned fully against it.

She shot back to her feet immediately and started looking for a towel of her own. Too bad she's just tossed the only one not stored in a cabinet to me. Seconds later she was laying next to me on the kitchen floor.

"So can I get that once you're done?" She asked looking resigned. We both broke out in laughter. I got myself dried off and gave her the towel just in time to pull the fish out of the oven and start putting everything together. Once she was dry she helped me finish the final touches just as my parents knocked on the door.

Dinner was a hit with them. They loved the fresh tuna, though they did say it wasn't necessary for me to go so out of my way for them, and had several servings. We enjoyed some light conversation while eating, and once we were done we got into the topic of when I would be free to spend time with them. We immediately made plans for the weekend as I had the next two days off and I'd put in for a few days off on their second week here. Laurie had all ready approved so we were able to make some plans for then too.

"So tomorrow how about you show us some of the reefs here about?" Dad asked.

"Some of them are pretty deep down." I warned.

"We both took a diving class over the summer." Mom said. "Well our summer. Still seems strange to me that we left home in the middle of winter and here it's the middle of summer."

"I've been here for a little over a year and it still hasn't sunk in for me." I said.

"Took me a few years too." Bella admitted. "You'll get used to it."

"Anyways your mother is right. We are more then ready to spend some time in the water with you." My Dad said. "We'd just need a place to rent some gear and we'd be set."

"I'd have to ask around to find that for you." I said with a bit of a chagrined look. "I don't actually need it."

"Don't worry honey we can look it up on line you know." Mom said as Dad pulled out his personal laptop he, literally, took everywhere.

"Speaking of which, it's kind of funny," he said as he got it turned on. "Bella is number one on that site."

"Site?" I asked.

"What site?" Bella chimed in right on top of me.

"One moment. I just have to wait for the satellite to link up." He waited for a few moments. "Ah there it goes." He typed a few things in and after a click or two on the mouse pad he turned it around for us to see.

In big bold letters at the top of the page was the heading '**GUESS THE IDENTITIES OF THE MERMAIDS**'. Just below that was a picture of me with the notation 'Confirmed' next to it. Just below that were pictures of Bella, Rikki, Emma, Cleo, and several other local girls we occasionally spent time with. Though most of those were just our co-workers. Next to each was a list of reasons why each one was suspected. How often they had been seen at the beach. How hard they worked to avoid getting wet. How much time that I spent with them. And several other reasons.

"Well this isn't good." I said looking over to Bella. "What do you think?"

Bella didn't answer. She was staring wide eyed at the screen and had gone as pale as a ghost. I waved my hand in front of her face. She didn't respond.

"How long has this site been up?" I asked my Dad.

"Not to long after you all went semi-public." He said turning the computer around. "Now a local rental shop for dive supplies." He muttered as he started typing again.

"Why didn't you say something to me about this sooner?" I asked.

"Honestly," Mom answered. "We though you'd have already known to look."

"Oh." What she said made perfect sense, in hind sight. We should have been looking for something like this. We'd all lived with the paranoia long enough that suspecting something like this should have been at the top of our list. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a text to the others to look at the site. We'd have to discuss this later.

"Found one." Dad said. "They have good rates, open early, and they rent boats too. Perfect."

"When should we meet you tomorrow dear?" Mom asked me.

"Ten." I said a bit numbly. The horror was starting to sink in on me and I could appreciate why Bella had zombied out on seeing it.

"You sure. That seems a bit late." Dad said.

"Best views are after the sun is up." I answered. "Too dark to see anything otherwise."

"Oh that makes sense." He said. "Should we meet you at the dock or out in the open water?"

"The docks will be fine." I told him checking briefly to see which docks he'd be renting a boat from. "I'll guide you out from there."

"Well it's getting late," my Dad said checking his watch. "And we're still not fully caught up from the time change so we'll call it a night for now." He stood up and put his laptop away. "It was good to see you today sweetheart." He said giving me a big hug.

"You too Dad." I said back. "Even with the shock of finding out about that site."

"Is she OK?" Mom asked pointing at Bella.

"I have no idea." I said. "But I'll take care of it. She's more than just a roommate to me."

"That's good honey." Mom gave me a hug as well. "You take care now and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I saw them out then came back and put away left overs. I let Bella sit there until I was done, not to be mean, but because it took me that long to come to terms with it myself. I think the only reason I had it so easy was I'd been out for a while now.

"Bella," I said poking her shoulder. "You need to snap out of it now. It's time to go meet the others."

"We're in so much trouble." She slowly said. Then she grabbed me by the shoulders, "what are we going to do?"

"Well first we're going to meet with the others, and then we'll discuss this together." I told her. "Now let's go."

She nodded dully and got to her feet to follow me out. She walked like she was in a daze, which I had to admit she was, and her color hadn't improved. I just hoped the others were better off.

Once we got in the water she seemed to snap out of it a bit more, at least enough to swim straight, and we hurried to the moon pool. Rikki was the only one there when we arrived and she pounced on me the moment my head broke the surface.

"Are you completely mental or just brain dead?" She demanded.

"This about Em, the web site, or both?" I asked.

"Em." She answered. "You had no control over the other." She glared at me. "You do realize she's going to drag us into this as help. And you never told her what the limits were or anything."

"Well if you'll give me a moment I hope to get that part done when she get's here. She kinda ran off before I could say anything this morning." I offered hoping to stall her. It was Rikki, I should have know better.

"And you didn't chase her down right then and fix this?" She demanded. "You let her have an entire day to start planning with no limits."

"She wanted to do a welcoming dinner tomorrow before I changed her mind." Strangely that worked when other more rational arguments had failed.

"OK. She didn't mention that when she talked to me earlier." Rikki shuddered. "That would have been even worse. Em planning a party in just one day. We'd have been drafted in a second."

"Wait. Me suggesting a party two weeks from now and setting no limits is better then having let her do her original idea?" I was lost.

"I forget you haven't know Em as long as we have." Rikki said. "Much worse. At least this way you can maybe salvage this mess by putting limits on her now. If you'd let her do the party tomorrow she'd have had to have free reign to get it all done in time. You still messed up, but this is much preferable to the other."

"I think I understand." I said. "So you're not mad?"

"Oh you're still in trouble, but less then you would be if you hadn't made the suggestion in the first place." Rikki told me. "What's wrong with her."

Well half a loaf was good enough when it came to Rikki and forgiveness and so I was quick to take the opening she offered to get the focus off me. "She saw the site."

"Oh that." Rikki said. "You know that's a problem. How long has that been up?"

"Since a few weeks after we became semi-public," I told her. "You know we should have expected something like that."

Rikki didn't get to answer as Emma came into the pool at that moment and said, "we need to get over to Cleo's house right now!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kim saw the site over her shoulder and decided to 'test' it." Emma answered.

We didn't say anything more. Even Bella responded to that and we all hit the water at top speed. Our only though on the way there was damage control. We all knew Cleo planned to tell Kim once she was a bit older and more responsible. However, that wasn't Kim yet and we all knew Kim wouldn't keep her mouth shut about something she felt was unfair. Add in how Kim still treated me when I went over to visit and this was a complete disaster.

We swam right up to the small pier behind Cleo's house. I went out first to see if any of the neighbors were about. Once I was sure it was save I gave the all clear and the others came out. Not wasting any time we had Rikki and Bella get us dry and hurried to the back door. We entered to a screaming match between Don, Sam, and Kim.

Near as any of us could make out Kim was doubly mad that they had known and she hadn't and that her sister was a fish. Don and Sam were clearly not happy with her calling her sister that and were yelling at her to mind her manners. I couldn't make much out of the mishmash of everyone yelling over each other. The local slang that I had yet to fully comprehend didn't help.

"Go find Cleo," Em told us. "I'll handle this."

"Good luck." I said heading for the stairs. "You really gonna need it." She just waved me off and we slipped up stairs.

We found Cleo in her room. She was dry except for the tear stains on her cheeks. We didn't say anything at first. We just went over and held her in a group hug. Even Rikki joined us.

"Where's Emma?" Cleo asked after a moment.

"Downstairs." Bella said. "Trying to sort it all out."

"It's all over now isn't it?" Cleo said tearfully. "Kim will never keep quiet and she won't stop until she proves it for you guys too."

"And being your sister won't hold her loyalty?" I asked.

"You've spent time here." Rikki said. "What do you think."

"Well as we say where I'm from, we're royally screwed." I answered.

"What's that mean." Rikki asked.

Bella as the only other one that had done much traveling laughed. "I'm not gonna translate that for you." She told Rikki.

"What are we going to do." Cleo asked.

"You guys are going to stay up here." I said noting that the yelling had stopped. "I'm going to have a talk with your sister."

"Don't hurt her." Cleo begged me.

"Oh don't worry I don't plan to hurt her. Just say a few things that as her family you can't get away with saying to her." I answered and headed for the door.

When I got downstairs I noticed three things first that Don looked mad, second that Kim was backed into a corner as far from him as she could get, and third that Emma was on the floor in her tail and she looked to be a few seconds away from flash freezing Kim.

"Don please help Em." I told him. "Kim come here. Now!"

"No." She said.

I was done being polite. I walked over and grabbed her and dragged her towards the back door.

"Where are you going to take her?" Emma asked me.

"The pool. I'll bring her back in the morning. Have everyone join me if they want to." I towed Kim to the pier and tossed her in the water, thankfully she had been to freaked out by me to have made a sound up till now, and I dove in.

I caught her up in a tight grip and took off staying on the surface so she could breath. I didn't go slow either. By the time Kim thought to raise any protest we were half way to Mako.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at me, hitting me in the back for good measure.

I stopped. "OK if your sure." I told her letting her go. "But I'd look around first if I was you."

She did and it didn't take her long to realize she was out in the middle of the ocean between Mako and the mainland. "Take me back now."

"Sorry can't do that right now. You can try to swim for it but even you should realized just how far we've come in so short a time." I told her. "I'd catch you easily."

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"You'll see." I told her catching her up again and taking off this time ignoring her hits and screams. Once we got to Mako I stopped one last time to tell her to take a deep breath.

"Why?" She demanded.

"The entrance is underwater. But if you don't want to take a deep breath first that's fine by me." I told her. By now she believed me and quickly gasped in a deep breath and I took her down into the underwater entrance to the moon pool.

Once we surfaced I let her go. She quickly scrambled out of the water and stood looking around for another way out.

"The only other entrance requires a rope to use." I lied to her. You could get up the slope with out one it was just really difficult.

"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked starting to shiver. I didn't want her to get sick just to finally listen so I started to dry her off.

"Because this is where about four years ago now your sister and her friends became mermaids." I told her. "They didn't know what was going on. They didn't know if they could ever trust anyone with it. They only had each other and a secret that could ruin their lives if the wrong people found out."

"How are you doing this?" She asked pointing to where there was a bit of steam coming off her clothes. It wasn't that I'd made it hot enough to be scalding yet, just that the air in here was getting a bit chilly.

"We all have the power to manipulate water in different ways." I said giving her a hard stare. "You're lucky. Emma looked like she really wanted to flash freeze you."

"She could do that?" Kim looked terrified.

"You'd be in something similar to cryo-stasis, but yes she can do that." I said.

"What can you do?" She asked.

"I can do anything they can just a whole lot slower." I said. "Hence why it's taking so long to get you dry and warm. But my real power it to amplify the others so they are far, far stronger then normal."

At that point the others arrived. "Was this really the best idea?" Cleo asked me.

"Well I needed a place where she couldn't run from." I said and looked at Kim. "That way she'd have no choice but to shut up and listen for once. Rikki you mind? This is going to take me forever and it's starting to get cold in here. I don't want her to freeze. I just want her to listen."

Rikki rolled her eyes but got Kim dry in moments. Kim's eyes just got really wide and she backed up against the wall.

"Now Kim. Back to my original point. You get why they didn't tell you? Or do you need them to tell you about the first time they met my friend Denman?" I asked.

"Huh?" Cleo asked me with a glance.

"I was starting out with how telling people back when this all began for you could have been bad if the wrong people found out." I answered her unspoken question. "I figure the truth of what happened might get through that immature head of hers."

Kim responded exactly how I predicted she would to my words. She got mad. "I am not immature!"

"Really?" I asked in that too sweet tone Bella had used on me earlier. "So your out burst earlier and the way you treat me all the time are the actions of a mature adult and not the immature, selfish actions of a child?"

"Well..." she started.

"Save it." Rikki said. "Nothing you can say will help you right now."

"Rikki. Stop." Cleo said as she pulled herself out of the pool. "Help me get dry please."

Rikki got her dried in a flash and Cleo went over to Kim. "Can you guys give us some time alone please. I should be the one to handle this."

I nodded. "We'll be right outside if you need us." The four of us headed out and around to the nearby beach we had used as a secondary meeting spot when the pool had still been damaged.

"Are you really sure this was a good idea?" Rikki asked me once we were all on the beach. "What if she had walked out of the cave? You can't get dry fast enough to follow her."

"I lied a bit and told her she'd need a rope for that." I said.

"And she believed you?" Emma looked surprised.

"We're on Mako. You told me she's been here on camping trips before so I'm pretty sure she knows better then to wander off at night here." I said. "That and the bluff that the underwater entrance was the easier one would be enough to keep her in place."

"Not bad." Bella said.

"Well not much we can do now but wait." Emma said. "That site is going to be a problem."

"We'll get to that later once Cleo is here," I said. "But about the party."

"Please don't say no." Emma begged me.

"Don't worry. Having the party is a good idea. You just need to promise not to go overboard." I told her.

"What do you mean by that." She got a bit defensive.

"Simple. You keep all of us in the loop on the details." I said.

"That's not too bad." She conceded.

"And if any of us say no to something you listen." I added.

"What?" Emma didn't look pleased.

"I can go along with that." Rikki said with a cat like grin.

"But... but... that'll mean I can't do much at all." Emma complained.

"Well what did you want to do?" Rikki asked her.

"I just wanted to invite all of you, your families, and the guys. Nothing fancy. I know it would be crowded but I know they can all attend with that much notice." Emma said. "I was worried that I couldn't have everyone be there if it was going to be tomorrow."

"So that excited look earlier was because everyone could attend and not because you could go crazy planning this?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Wait." Emma said starting to laugh. "You were all worried that I'd go overboard on decorations and other stuff?"

"Well you do kinda have a track record for that." Bella chimed in finally.

"I might have to go a bit over the top to get enough food and get it all cooked but that's really all." Emma said snickering. "I was thinking small and simple for this."

"Small?" Rikki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well relatively." Emma admitted.

We all laughed.

"That many people won't fit in your house you know." Bella pointed out once we'd stopped.

"Oh shoot. Hadn't though about that yet." Emma said. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Rikki?"

Rikki groaned knowing what Emma wanted. "Fine I'll get it all worked out." She said.

"I'll handle the food though." Emma said. "I just need the space."

"I hope you don't want me to sing." Bella said catching on.

"No." Emma assured her. "I really don't want Nate there for this."

We all shuddered at the though of that. "OK. I'll get it worked out that you can have it there." Rikki said.

"What do you're parents like to eat?" Emma asked me.

I pointed to the ocean. "If it comes from there they'll eat it." I told her.

"Anything seafood they don't like?" She asked.

"Haven't found anything yet." I said. "And they've even tried some of the more exotic stuff too."

"Well that makes it easy. Guess I'll have to put in an order with Cleo's Dad then." She said mentally ticking something off her list.

"We'll have to continue this later." Bella said pointing to the water. "Cleo's here with Kim."

"A little help here please." Cleo called out. Kim, in a move that surprised us all, reached down and placed one of Cleo's arms over her shoulders and then proceeded to drag her sister out of the water towards where we were.

"So how'd it go?" Rikki asked.

"We came to an understanding." Cleo said giving her sister a heavy look. "Didn't we?"

"I'm sorry." Kim said. "Cleo told me everything. I get it now why you wanted to keep this a secret."

"Really?" I said dryly while raising one eyebrow. "Forgive me if this change of heart seams too sudden."

Emma, Rikki, and Cleo all snickered.

"What?" I demanded.

"Isn't that what we keep saying about Denman?" Emma pointed out.

I barely controlled an impulse to bang my head on the rocks. I got their point.

"OK. OK. OK, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. For now." I conceded. "But you'll have to prove to me you mean what you say."

Kim looked like she was going to protest at first, but at a look from her sister she stayed silent. Instead she just nodded her head.

"Well now that that's settled," Bella said. "What are we going to do about that site?"

"Not much we can do at this point." Emma said.

"It's been up for way too long." I agreed.

"Why has no one else tossed water at you guys?" Kim asked looking confused and miserable.

"Rikki, could you?" Cleo asked with a nod at Kim who was starting to shiver.

"Oh all right." Rikki conceded reluctantly, and got Kim dried.

"How do you do that?" Kim asked looking at her dried clothes in wonder.

"Later." Bella told her. "If we answer that now we'll just get sidetracked again."

"Right." Cleo said with a nod and got comfortable against the rocks with us.

"In answer to your question, Kim, people aren't allowed to do that. It would be considered open harassment." Emma explained.

"I'm not going to get in trouble am I?" Kim asked now looking nervous.

"That's up to Cleo, as she was the victim, but seeing as she's your sister she'll probably forgive you." I told her.

"So how do people plan to prove it?" Kim asked. "I mean with that list and all?"

"We've probably been watched closely by anyone that is aware of that list." Rikki said. "The fact that only Laura has been confirmed means no one has caught us out yet."

"Though given how long that list has been up that's probably sheer dumb luck." Bella said.

"This is a nightmare." Emma groaned. "We're going to have to be even more careful then usual."

"And look like we don't have to worry at the same time too." Cleo expression saying how much she liked that though better then any words ever could.

"You being public might suck but at least you don't have to be paranoid anymore." Bella said to me sounding jealous.

"Wrong." I said. "I don't have to worry about myself, yes, but they are using me as a reference point to find out who the others are. That means all of us being seen in public together just makes them look at you more closely." I sighed. "It means I'm going to have to be careful about you guys and how often I spend time with you if we don't want suspicion to grow anymore then it already has."

"Forgive me for asking," Kim said actually raising her hand. "But why don't you all just admit it?" We all gave her a flat look. "I'm just saying."

"We'd never get any peace that way." Cleo calmly explained.

"Well how much longer do you think you can keep this hidden?" Kim pointed out. "Everyone knows what to look for and sooner or later an accident will happen. Isn't that what happened to you." Kim said pointing at me.

I groaned while making a face like I'd just bit into something sour. Kim had a point. A good one. Everyone did know what to look for. Hell, we'd told them ourselves, and I knew better than anyone accidents could, and often did, happen.

"I hate to say it, but the kid has a point." I said. Kim glared at me for calling her a kid but I just ignored her. "It's lucky that we avoided this as long as we have already."

"I am not ready for my life to turn into a circus." Rikki said.

"Well for now we just continue as we have," Emma said. "Not much we can do about it now. We'll just have to be careful."

"You should at least tell the guys." I suggested. "They might be able to help if things go wrong."

"Right." Bella said. "That's a good idea."

"Definitely." Cleo agreed.

"Speaking of which we should go get Lewis or Will." I said. "Otherwise Kim's stuck here till morning."

"Why am I stuck here till morning." Kim protested. "Can't you just swim me back?"

"Did you want to freeze?" Emma asked her catching my meaning. "It may be summer here but the water get's very cold at night and you were already shivering from the last time."

"You guys do it." Kim pointed out.

"It actually feels warm to us." Rikki said.

"We're adapted to deal with the cold. It's one reason we haven't bothered to get dry yet." Cleo told her sister. "The wind off the water would feel a lot colder to us if we did."

"Oh." Kim said finally getting it. "So I'm stuck here unless someone brings a boat out to ferry me back home."

"Yup." Rikki said.

"I'll go." Bella offered and started dragging herself across the sand. "I just hate this part."

We all laughed in agreement at that. Kim watched her as she got in the water. The sun had gone down already but there was still a enough light for her to see the wake Bella made as she swam towards the main land. He jaw dropped at the sight.

"Let's just say that after getting Will she could wait for him to get about a third of the way here and still beat him back." I laughed.

"Seriously the speed is the best part." Emma sounded like she'd just eaten her favorite food.

"Nah." Rikki countered. "It's how deep we can go. Divers can't go that deep even with the best of gear."

"I always thought it was swimming with the dolphins." Cleo offered with a wistful smile.

"And here I though it was being able to hold my breath longer then an air tank lasts." I said with a grin.

"What about the sharks and other things that might try to eat you?" Kim said with a nervous look.

"They'd seriously have to be able to catch us first." Emma said. "And even they can't go as deep as we can so we could just dive and then swim away really fast."

"So could you now answer my question on how you got me all dry?" Kim asked.

We spent the rest of the wait explaining about our powers. Kim required demonstrations before she would fully believe us. But she was suitably impressed. At least until Cleo demonstrated hers.

"That was you all this time?" Kim demanded. "The sink, my water bottles, all of it? That was you?" Kim definitely did not look happy.

Cleo gave a nervous laugh and her eyes strayed to the ocean. You could see her thinking about if she could make it there quick enough. Kim fixed that by stepping between her sister and the water.

"You so owe me for this." Kim told her. "I'm not doing any more of your chores no matter how much you beg me."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing at the absurdity of how Kim had chosen to get even with her sister. I laughed so hard I fell over, my eyes were tearing, and my sides hurt. And I just couldn't stop.

I eventually noticed that Rikki was laughing just as hard. We only laughed harder when both Kim and Cleo glared at us. Only Emma managed to not laugh but you could see in her face the effort that took, and that too made us laugh even harder.

We were laughing so hard we didn't even notice it when Will and Bella arrived.

"What is so funny?" Bella asked confused.

"We explained our powers to Kim and she finally figured out that it was her sister all these years." Emma answered as we were still laughing and Cleo was too busy fuming at us.

"That's hardly cause for this much laughter." Will said.

"Kim decided that Cleo's punishment for all of it was that she would have to do her own chores from now on no matter how much she begged." Emma told them.

"That's all?" Will just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bella snickered but managed to not burst out laughing like we did.

"It's not funny!" Kim said stomping her foot. "Water has been blowing up on me every time I tried to convince Cleo to do her own chores for years now."

The foot stomp did it. Emma and Bella broke out into full laughter too. Cleo switched between glares at us and looking guiltily at her sister. Kim just fumed glaring at us all. Will just rolled his eyes and got his boat ready to take Kim home.


	11. Chapter 11: Families

Authors Note:

I want to thank all my readers for their reviews. I know I don't send replies to each of you but I do read all of them.

You still have time to get in questions for me to answer in the bonus chapter at the end, so please do.

In this chapter I will be doing several view points. Laura's, as usual, will be first person if she's there, and anyone else will be a third person subjective view. I decided to do this after a lot of thought on how I wanted this chapter to go and this seemed to be best as a lot will happen here that is important but Laura will not always be there to see it. Also some of the other scenes will be just for fun rather then plot advancement and that is more for laughs then anything else.

So get ready for some more humor, drama, and some blackmail. This is going to be fun.

So terribly sorry for the cruelly long wait. I got three colds in a row and when I did finally get to writing I got a third of the way in and then hit a wall that took me almost a month to figure out.

Chapter 11:

Families

It was the next day after the mishap with her younger sister and Cleo was relaxing in a warm bath that morning when there was a knock at the door.

"Cleo are you going to be in there all day?" Kim whined through the door.

"I'm just in the bath." Cleo responded.

"I know." Kim said exasperated. "I need to brush my teeth.

"I said I'm in the bath." Cleo replied again sounding both frustrated and amused.

"What's the matter dear?" Sam asked from the other side of the door.

"I need to brush my teeth and Cleo's taking forever in the bath." Kim complained.

"Oh. Is that all." Sam said and opened the door Cleo had left unlocked and walked in greeting Cleo as she did. "Morning Cleo. Just going to brush my teeth and do my make up."

"No problem." Cleo said from the tub.

"But she's in the bath." Kim said attempting to rush ahead and stop Sam only to get a good look at her sister in all her mermaid glory in the tub.

"Mermaid. Bath. Water." Cleo laughed at her sister.

"Oh. Right." Kim responded dully as she mechanically went and brushed her teeth. Cleo and Sam just chuckled to themselves.

"You'll get used to it." Sam said to Kim.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the counter sipping my first, and only, cup of coffee for the morning while my roommate rushed about.<p>

"What's the rush, Bella?" I asked curious.

"The band called a meeting at 9." She said as she grabbed some toast and ate it while trying on a third pair of shoes.

I looked at the clock to see it was already 8:30. "When did they bother to tell you about this?"

"They called 10 minutes ago." She complained around a mouthful of toast while grabbing a fourth pair of shoes.

"You're gonna have to swim there at this point you know." I pointed out taking another sip.

"I know." She snapped at me. "Sorry." She said more politely. "I thought I'd have a nice relaxing day until it was time to perform tonight. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She still didn't look satisfied with her shoes and hurried off to grab more to try on. I followed her and after a quick look over he shoes I grabbed a pair for her to try. They worked perfectly.

"Thanks Laura." She said relieved. "I gotta run. Have fun with your parents today." And with that she rushed out the door.

I sipped my coffee and decided that since I still had an hour before I needed to leave I would make myself a real breakfast.

* * *

><p>Bella found a nice secluded spot near the cafe and, after a few tries, managed to get herself dry. She hurried over to find the band sitting outside waiting for her. Nate was the only on not there yet.<p>

"So I guess once Nate get's here you'll tell my why you made me practically run here." She said a bit annoyed.

"Nate's not coming for this." The drummer said.

"We're just waiting for your vote for it to be unanimous." The guitar player told her.

"Huh?" Bella said confused.

"Let's face it. He's rude. Obnoxious. He overplays every song and we have to overplay to keep it in balance," the bassist said. "You can't tell us you haven't noticed. We've all decided we've had enough and just need you to make it official."

"You want to kick him out?" She asked finally catching on. They all nodded. "But didn't he start the band?"

"That don't mean he owns us." The drummer said. "I don't remember signing any contract. Do you?"

"But who's going to play keyboard for us?" Bella asked them?

The guitarist waved a girl over. "We already found someone. Just need your vote to make the change official."

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, her face clearly showing she was going over the past two years of the band with Nate in her head.

"You know something? We've been scouted no less then six times in the past year, and Nate's attitude has bombed us each time." The bassist told her. "I think we have something and can make it big, but not with him here."

Bella hung her head. She knew they were right. "OK. He's out. Now let's practice for tonight. It's going to take some adjustment with a new member."

"Don't worry." The new keyboardist told her. "This is kinda like a dream come true for me. You won't regret choosing me."

They all stood up and after exchanging names with the new girl went inside to rehearse. None of them saw Miriam off to the side frantically sending a text.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the docks where my parents had rented a boat for the day from. After a bit of searching I found them still loading gear on to the boat.<p>

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." I called out to them. "Need me to get out and lend a hand?"

"No sweetie we're good." Mom told me. "So where are we heading today?"

"Hey honey." Dad greeted me while lifting a pair of air tanks onto the boat.

I smiled at them as I kept myself near the surface with gentle, yet strong, flicks of my tail. "Just a little place of the shores of the island that has some really nice reefs. It's between forty and sixty meters down but you should be fine with what you guys have."

I saw my Dad load two set's of air tanks onto the boat, and saw several more still on the dock. Mom was loading a cooler onto the boat and had another two still to go. How long were they planning to be out here?

"We should be done loading soon." Dad said making another trip. "We hoped to make a full day of it."

"Ah." I replied. It didn't take them too much longer to get everything loaded and then get the boat heading out of the marina. I followed along side of it until they reached the first of the safety buoy's then I sped up and took the lead.

I had to keep my speed down so I didn't completely out distance the boat and it took a bit longer then I was used to in order to get to the spot I chose. I showed them were it was by the simple expedient of rushing ahead once we were near enough and then stopping at the spot. My Dad piloted the craft up till he was right next to me and Mom tossed the anchor over the side.

"You do realized I had this thing going at top speed the whole way here right?" I nodded at my Dad's statement. "And the whole way here I thought you were straining to stay ahead of me only to find out here at the end that you were loafing." I chuckled. "No wonder you're in such good shape." I openly laughed now.

"Get suited up and come on in. The best view is under the water." I told them and dove down to make sure their anchor was set right and not endangering anything. After that I did some exploring of my own while I waited for them to do their predive checks.

After the usual wait I heard a pair of splashes from somewhere above me and quickly swam up and greeted them. After grabbing a quick breath of my own, I'd already been down for a little over half my air supply, I guided them down to see the rocks and reefs. I pointed out the various sea life that was swimming wild and just enjoyed finally being able to share this with them.

We were having so much fun that I didn't even notice how long we'd been down until my parents pointed back to the surface and the boat. I joined them as they surfaced at the rear of the boat.

"That's amazing." My Dad said a little out of breath from all the swimming. "Who knew how much there would be to see out here."

"Yes it's very beautiful here." Mom agreed.

"Thanks." I said. "This is one of my favorite spots. There are a few more not too far from here if you want some variety."

"That sounds nice." Mom said.

Dad looked at me closely. "You've swam all the way here from the docks and kept up with us for the last forty minutes and you don't even look tired."

"You forgot that I swam from home to the docks too and spend about half an hour swimming while you did gear checks." I pointed out.

Even Mom's eyes went wide at that. "You sure you don't need to rest?"

I laughed. "Did you want to spend more time here or go on to the next area?" I asked instead.

"Is there a spot where the dolphins live near by?" Mom asked.

"Sure. It's about 15 minutes that way." I pointed along the coast of Mako to the right as I faced it. "They're very friendly too."

Mom and Dad pulled themselves back onto the boat, and got it started up. "Lead on honey." Dad said taking the wheel. I laughed and took the lead.

Bella and the band had just finished up another set and were congratulating the new keyboardist when Nate stormed in.

* * *

><p>"What are you all doing?" He demanded with no preamble. "You can't rehearse with out me here. And who's this?"<p>

"We took a vote, Nate, and she's your replacement." The bassist said with no reluctance. "You're out."

"No you don't understand. This is my band and you can't vote me out of my band." He said starting to look angry.

"Well in that case we all quit and formed our own band." The guitarist said.

"Well see that's a problem because this gig belongs to my band. You can't have it." Nate said smugly.

"Except you no longer have a band." Rikki said having overheard the exchange. "And since we always have live music on the weekends now that means we need to hire a new one. Seeing as you can't play with out a band."

"Well we'd like to audition if you are willing." The drummer offered.

"No need. I heard your practicing and I must say I'm sold. Can you start tonight or is that too short of notice?" Rikki made no attempt to hide her grin at the prospect of finally being rid of Nate and his attitude.

"No that's just fine." Bella said also glad to be rid of Nate and his wandering hands.

Nate ran over to Zane who had passively watched the whole episode and tried to plead with him to do something. "Zane man. "Come on! We're mates, right? You can't let her do this."

"Actually I can, and she can." Zane corrected him. "She owns half the cafe and we don't have time to find another band for tonight with you not having one."

"Come on man. For me." Nate begged.

"Look we are friends, but this is business. And we need a band for tonight. Sorry it's done." Zane told him.

"You've change mate. Your not the same guy I used to know." Nate told him before heading for the door. "You'll regret this. This is my gig, and no one takes it from me. You'll see." He stormed out.

"Well he was right about one thing," Zane mused as he headed for the office. "I have changed."

"But it's for the better." Rikki told him as she hurried to follow him.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when I said good night to my parents and headed over to the cafe to listen to Bella sing. I'd invited my parents, but they had politely declined citing exhaustion. I made them promise to come to tomorrow nights performance and hurried not wanting to miss the start of the set.<p>

I was just coming in sight of the cafe when Byron caught up to me. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Byron!" I gave him a hug and let him steal a kiss. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been calling you since yesterday and you haven't responded." He explained as he fell into step with me towards the cafe.

"You didn't get the message?" I was confused as Bella had promised to tell everyone yesterday.

"Obviously I missed it." He pulled out his phone and double checked his messages. "Nope. No messages from you."

"Do the others have your number yet?" He shook his head. "Oh shoot you never got told then."

"Got told what? I guess it's something good as you seem excited about something." He said.

"Oh just that my parents decided to drop by yesterday morning and surprise me with a two week visit." I said nonchalantly.

I found myself suddenly alone and turned back to see him a few paces behind looking a touch pale. "Byron?" He swallowed looking a bit nervous. "Are you OK?"

"So I'm gonna have to meet them now I suppose." He sounded a bit odd.

"They won't hurt you. I won't let them." I walked back to him and grabbed his hands pulling him on. "For now let's hurry or we'll miss the singing and I'll make sure we get your number to the others so you don't miss important stuff like this in the future."

"Your father isn't gonna threaten me or anything like that?" He still sounded shell shocked.

"He's a lawyer. He knows he can't do that." I felt like laughing, but wisely didn't. "You'll be OK. I always hoped you'd have a chance to meet each other. Now we can talk about this more later. We are going to be late."

He smiled and we hurried towards the cafe and rushed into the door – and right into Em and a tray full of half empty drinks she was cleaning up. The plastic cups went flying everywhere soaking patrons and three mermaids. Em, Cleo who had walked over to lead Byron and me to a seat, and, of course, me.

"I got this." Ash said sliding in. "You two go. Quickly. To the office." He tilted his head slightly towards where Rikki held the office door open having stepped out just in time to see the disaster. "Byron get ready to catch her."

"Come on." Emma said loudly pulling Cleo along. "I have a spare shirt in the break room you can borrow for now." They got to the office just as my mental count reached ten. I fell over backwards into Byron's waiting arms just as Rikki closed the door behind the others.

"Get her too a booth and I'll get you guys some towels." Ash said.

"Could use a little help with that," Byron said. "I can't pick her up from just holding her under her arms and I don't want to let go or she'd fall to the floor."

"I am not that heavy." I said a bit miffed.

"More to do with leverage then anything else actually." Byron said to sooth me. I puzzled it out while Ash grabbed the end of my tail where my feet would be and helped him carry me to a booth. By now everyone was starting to notice me and a lot of cheering began.

Along with a lot of idiocy too.

Soon as I was seated I grabbed Byron and gave him a quick thank you kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I figured out what you meant about leverage." I said. "Now then. Towels please."

"I'll get right on that." He said and tuned to a wall of people. "Can I help you all?" He asked.

He was answered with cheers and calls of "right on man," or "you lucky bloke" among others. For once I didn't mind being the center of attention. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Cleo and Em's quick exit with me here to gawk at. If me being in the spotlight this once helped them hide then I'd take my time getting dry if I had to. Thankfully that wasn't going to be necessary.

With no warning Bella had the band kick off their performance for the night. It didn't take long for the catchy dance beat to get people moving and distracted from me. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her and she bobbed her head while looking right at me, then continued to bob as if getting into her song to cover it up to anyone else.

Byron, bless him, took the distraction of her music as an opportunity to go and find me some towels. He got back with them just as Cleo slid in to the booth across from me. She was dry and wearing a different shirt. Not bad. She was playing along with Em's excuse.

"That was too close." Cleo said to me over the table.

"Sorry that one was entirely on me. I should have known better then to just barge into a crowded room like that. Especially knowing you guys were going to be here." I said sheepishly as I dried off my arms and front.

"This shirt is horrendous." Cleo complained.

"Not surprised." I said. "Em's a good bit taller than you after all."

Cleo went from glaring at me to laughing by the time I'd finished.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

"Can I tell you later when the others are all here?" I countered. "I'm sure they'd like to know too."

She nodded her acceptance of that and we turned to listen to Bella's singing.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella met the rest of the band outside the cafe. The cafe wasn't open for business yet but the band hoped to get some more practice in before too many customers arrived for the day. Zane and Ash met them at the door as the opening staff for the morning.<p>

"Morning Ash. Morning Zane." Bella greeted them. "I though you stayed in the office these days? Why are you out here?"

"I had to find a different place." He said with a yawn. "Something about it being against health regulations for me to be living here. Morning Ash."

Ash just waved and yawned while waiting for Zane to get the door open.

He got the door opened and they all walked in and stopped dead.

The place was trashed. Completely.

The refrigerator units behind the counter were all propped open and unplugged. The juice and smoothie blenders were on the floor in shards. The free standing stools were in pieces. But it was the instruments on the stage that had suffered the worst.

The guitars had had their strings cut, the tension screws were removed and filed smooth, and the fret boards were sawed through in at least 3 places each. The drums had all been ripped open and all of the cymbals and the stands had been sawed through with a hack saw.

"I told you that you'd regret it." Nate said from off to the side. "You shouldn't leave the spare keys where just anyone can get to em mate."

Zane just turned around and walked out side. Bella hurried after him.

"Are you just going to let him get away with this?" She demanded.

Zane pulled out his phone and started dialing. "Just don't let him leave." He told her as he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello. Yes I'd like to report a break in and vandalization"

Bella caught on and went back inside. "Keep him gloating." She told the band and Ash. "Zane's calling the cops."

Ash seemed a bit surprised at that but nodded. "Can you guys handle that? I'm going to see what else is damaged."

As it turned out it was easy to keep Nate gloating. He was so pleased with himself that he actually needed no prompting. He was still parading around when the cops showed up to arrest him.

"Come on Zane. What is this?" Nate demanded as they came for him. "You can't do this to me. We're like brothers man."

"No, Nate. We were, once. But not after this." He said. "This is all I have other then Rikki. Why would you think doing this would be OK?"

"We used to pull pranks like this all the time mate." The cops grabbed him and cuffed him. "You can't do this."

"Yes I can. You crossed a line Nate. I don't know you anymore." He waved the cops out. "Nate don't ever come back in here. You are no longer welcome."

"Who are these other sir?" One of the officers asked him.

"That's Ash my store manager." Zane said pointing to Ash who had just come from the back store room with a grim look on his face. "And these five are the band we employ for entertainment. They asked if they could come in before the morning crowd and rehearse. I agreed."

"And the extent of the damages for the report?" The officer followed up.

"That's still being determined. I'll file a full report once I do a full inventory."

The officer nodded and left them too it.

"How bad is it back there Ash?" Zane asked him once the officer had left.

"He shut off all the refrigeration and propped the doors open, slashed all the dry goods in packages and smashed everything else. We have nothing useable." Ash said with a dead tone to his voice.

"Everything over here is useless too. He even erased the presets for the songs from the keyboard." Bella said in the same tone. "Even though he left it in one piece it would still take us a week to program them all back in."

Zane let out a sigh as he hung his head. "OK. Here's what we are going to do. First: The only ones other then us here that will be told who did this are Emma and Rikki. Second: The band is free to go for now unless you want to help us do a full inventory of damages." Only Bella offered to stay. "And third: Ash you need to call the staff and tell them what happened. All supervisors need to come in; the general staff does not."

"I'll get started then. I guess I should call Rikki first." Ash said heading for the work phone.

"No." Zane stopped him. "That one is on me. You don't have to do that."

For the first time Ash looked at Zane with something akin to respect and gave him a short nod.

Zane took out his phone and dialed Rikki's number. "Sorry love. I know it's early, but it's better you hear this from me..."

* * *

><p>Rikki practically ran the whole way to the cafe. She didn't believe Nate would have ever gone this far, but she didn't believe Zane was pulling a prank this time either. She took a moment out side to catch her breath before walking in to see just how bad it actually was.<p>

Rikki just stood there in disbelief as she looked around. "Rikki." Zane ran over to her. "You OK?"

"H...h...how? Why?" Rikki was almost too shocked to speak.

"I don't know why." Zane answered her. "As for how; he stole the spare key."

Rikki watched dully for awhile, unable to accept what her eyes were showing her, before slowly walking over and helping.

* * *

><p>I decided to take my parents to the cafe for a quick lunch. We planned to go back later for Bella's performance that night. They seemed excited to hear her sing and I knew they'd enjoy her singing. So it was a big surprise for us to see the 'Closed due to damages' sign outside.<p>

I walked up and stuck my head in the door anyways. I was hoping that since I was a really good friend they'd fill me in with some details.

"I'm sorry we're not open today." One of the staff that was sweeping broken glass off the counter called out to me.

"It's OK." Rikki told her. "Come in Laura. Everyone you can go take lunch now."

The general staff filed out, they all had a defeated look, and shortly I was left with just Rikki, Emma, Bella, Ash, and Zane. I came in and my parents followed me in.

"What happened?" I asked delicately as Rikki led us over to a clear table.

Zane shared a look with her and at her nod he let out a breath and told me. "Nate happened. I don't know why he'd to this."

"Has he ever done anything similar to this but on a smaller scale before?" My Dad asked him.

They all sat silently for a bit before they all nodded. "What exactly has he done?" Dad asked.

They listed off all the things he'd done in the past. Taking Zane's boat for a joy ride without permission, blaming Lewis for his jet ski and how he dealt with Lewis for that, the time he stole the emblem from Rikki's father's bike, and a host of others scattered here and there. Zane also mentioned each and every time he'd called Nate on it and made him either apologize and/or return what he took.

"He'd have done this one day anyways." My Dad told them. "It's pretty standard escalation. He's gotten progressively worse and he clearly has no respect for others property. You're calling him on it would look to him like a form of betrayal, and, in the end, this was not only a chance to get even with the band for removing him but with you for your betrayals as well."

"Then why did he stick around till someone got here then?" Emma asked. "That's the part that makes no sense to me."

"He wanted us to know it was him." Zane said. "He's always liked an audience to his performances." Zane waved his hand to indicate the whole cafe.

My Dad stood up, and after putting down his laptop case and taking off his suit coat, proceeded to roll up his sleeves and grab a broom.

"You don't have to do that, sir." Zane said going over to him quickly.

"Nonsense, young man." My Dad said with a smile. "You are like family to my daughter here. I respect you all for that. So in a way you're family to me too, and I want to help."

"Me as well." My Mom said. "What can we do."

"If you're sure?" Rikki looked at them. They both nodded. "Follow me I'll show you. And thanks both of you."

"What can I do?" I asked. They looked at me. "What? I wasn't going to leave you guys to this alone even if my parents didn't plan to stay. My Dad's right you're my family here and I don't turn my back on family. I got that from him if you can't guess."

"Thank you." Rikki said. Zane just gave a polite nod before going over and picking up my Dad's stuff.

"I'll lock this in the office for you so it's safe." He explained. My Dad thanked him and we all got to work.

"Should we call Cleo?" I asked. "She's off shift in a few hours and at this point we might as well tell her too."

"I'll send her a message." Bella said. "Will and Lewis too. Might as well have the whole family know."

"And what about Byron?" I asked. "He's one of us now too."

"Sure. Him too. Part of the family and all now." Zane said.

"Sure." Rikki agreed with a strange smile. "The family."

I'd have sworn she was about to cry.

* * *

><p>Once Will, Lewis, Bryon, and Cleo got the message they all showed up to help. They were filled in and introductions were made for Laura's parents, though Byron did get a little pale at that point, and then they all lent a hand. It took several days of concerted effort from everyone to get the place back in order. Laura and Cleo helped out as they could around their own work shifts and the others helped when ever they didn't have other commitments they had to meet.<p>

Zane gave his full report and filed the insurance claim and was able to get resupplied and set up to reopen the following Saturday. He and Rikki chose to make a grand event of it and everyone was glad to see the cafe back open. Many of the regulars wanted to make donations to the cafe but Zane waved them off saying it was unnecessary but the offer was appreciated. Laura's parents did finally get to see and hear Bella perform and agreed she was really good. Things seemed settled down a bit until Monday when Sophie showed up at Will's door unannounced.

"Morning Will." Sophie said as she pushed her way in the door.

Will jerked awake. After blinking and wiping the sleep out of his eyes he looked around to find a clock. "Sophie, not that I'm not happy to see my only sister, but it's 6 in the morning. Can't you come back at a more decent hour?"

"You used to get up earlier then this for training." She held up her hands to stop him before he got started on that. "I know you don't do that anymore and I'm not here about that, but I'd have though you'd still be used to getting up early at least?"

"No I'm not. And I've been busy helping out with fixing up the cafe after it was destroyed last week." He started.

"Heard about that." Sophie interjected.

Will gave her a look for interrupting and Sophie held up her hands again and backed off. "But that's beside the point," he continued. "What are you here for, exactly?"

"I'm here about Bella." She started.

"Not this again. Sophie I love her and that's that." Will told her flat out.

"Then why haven't you asked her to marry you yet?" Sophie asked exasperated.

"I'm not going to leave... Wait? WHAT?" Will stared at his sister in dumbfounded shock?

"You. Her. Married." Sophie explained. "What are you waiting for?"

"Who are you and where is my sister?" Will asked dumbly.

She bonked him on the head. "It is me you idiot.

"I though you didn't like her." Will stated.

"I didn't," Sophie admitted. "At least not at first. I've had a lot of time to think. And you're happier now then I've ever seen you. I know that's because of her."

"This has nothing to do with me not diving?" Will seemed skeptical.

"I realize now that was more my dream then yours." She let out a breath. "Sorry I pushed you so hard over the years. I just... well never mind. What I wanted is in the past." She sat down next to him. "I've come around." He looked at her. "OK, OK... so Mom and Dad badgered me a lot about it too."

"Thought so." He said.

"Well on this one I've come to agree with them." She looked at him. "Do you plan to marry her?"

He let out a sigh. "I want to, but I have no idea if she want's to. I mean what if she says no?"

Sophie looked at him like he was stupid. "That's the whole point of asking. Please tell me you at least have a ring picked out?"

"Ring?" Will asked blankly.

"Yes a ring. And make sure it fits her too. Rings do have sizes, and, yes, the size matters." Sophie told him.

"No I don't and I have no idea what 'size' to get." Will said. "How do I even find that out?"

"Well the best way is to ask a friend of hers or a family member that is willing to keep the secret. They usual do as this is a good surprise that shouldn't be spoiled." She told him.

"And you know this how?" He asked.

"I've been asked a time or two." She looked at him as he started to freak out. "For friends. I've been asked to keep the secret for friends." She started laughing.

"Not funny." He said.

"Is to me." She replied.

"So in this case I should ask Laura, her roommate." He said getting back to the main topic.

"That would be good." Sophie agreed still laughing. "Best to do it at a time you know Bella won't be there so as not to ruin the surprise."

"And you are sure Laura won't tell Bella?" He asked.

"If you tell her why you want to know and ask her to keep it quite until you ask. Then, yes, she would." Sophie said. "It's a girl thing."

"And you're here talking to me about this instead of Mom or Dad because...?" He asked her.

"I told you. Mom and Dad badgered me, you're happy, and I've learned a few things. I've come to realized she's good for you. Very good." Sophie was talking very softly. "And I've though about it and I kinda like the idea of having a new sister."

"Well I'll work on it." Will promised. "To be honest I've been thinking about doing it for a while now. I just wasn't sure she felt the same."

Sophie looked at him for a bit then noticed a small box of something on the small stand next to the bed. She reached over to pick it up but Will beat her too it and quickly stuffed it in a drawer.

"Were those what I think they were?" Sophie asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Will said quickly, too quickly in fact.

"Oh. My. God. You're... I mean you and her..." Sophie's eyes got wide as she though about it.

"That's none of your business." He told her.

"You're doing that and you think that she'd say no if you asked her to marry you?" Sophie was stunned.

"Uh... well..." He stammered scratching his head.

"Will as your sister I'm telling you to get a ring and ask that girl to marry you." Sophie told him. "And at least now I know why you don't wake up early anymore." She said with a smile as she headed out the door.

Will just stood there and watched her leave, his face a bright red.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. It was early and Harrison was in the middle of breakfast. He wondered who would be coming to see him at this hour of the morning. Upon answering the door he was greeted by the sight of Miriam.<p>

"I'm sorry Zane doesn't live here anymore." He told her.

"That OK Mr. Bennett, I'm not here to see him. I have a business proposition for you. One that will bring your wayward son back into the fold. Do you have time?" She asked.

"I can spare a few minutes." He told her. "Please come in."

* * *

><p>It was mid morning and I was still a bit sleepy. I'd only had one cup of coffee and, by my agreement, wasn't allowed another for at least an hour. I had the day off but wasn't due to meet with my parents until the early afternoon, so it was a surprise when there was a knock at the door.<p>

I pulled myself up and went over to open it, wondering if my parents were early. I was surprised even more to find Will at the door.

"Hi, Laura. Um... May I come in?" He asked me.

"Will. Bella's at the cafe rehearsing." I said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"I know. That's why I'm here now. I need your help and I need you to promise not to tell anyone else." Will gave me a pleading look. "It's nothing bad. It's just a surprise for Bella and I really don't want her to find out early."

I waved him in and shuffled back to the couch where I dropped down and got comfortable. "Now I haven't promised anything yet." I told him covering another yawn. "And I don't intend to until after you explain." I pointed to the chair across the way. "Now sit and talk."

He took the indicated seat. "I need to know Bella's ring size so I can get an engagement ring for her."

What ever I'd been expecting him to say it hadn't been that. I was shocked fully awake and sat up straight now completely alert. "Say that again?"

He repeated himself. I just stared at him for a moment or two with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. He snapped his fingers in front of me a few times to get my attention. "Laura will you help me out with this and keep it from Bella?"

"Uh yeah. I think this is something I wouldn't mind keeping quiet on." I stood up and went to Bella's room, Will followed me. "How soon do you plan to ask her?"

"Depends on how soon I can get the ring made." He answered.

"Made?" I asked impressed. "Going all out here. I like it."

"Well Bella is special to me. I want something that reflects that." He said.

"So who did you talk to first?" I asked him in a knowing tone.

"Sophie came to see me this morning about it. I had to chase her down to ask what type of ring would be good and she said if I really wanted it to be special I should have one specially made." He explained as I went over Bella's jewelry case.

"Ah. I knew you'd gotten input from another woman." I told him.

"That obvious?" He asked.

"It's a girl thing." I told him picking out a ring that Bella had once offered to me as she didn't like it anymore. It hadn't fit my hand but would be perfect for a quick loan to Will.

"Take this and go to a jeweler right now. Get it measured and bring it back immediately. Before Bella get's back from rehearsing if you can. If not she won't miss this one for a day or so. Oh and make sure to write down what he tells you the measure is so you don't forget." I instructed him. "Now go and hurry."

"Thanks Laura." He said. "And you won't tell her."

"Not this. This is worth keeping. Just let me know when you plan to actually ask so I can have a camera ready. That must be commemorated." I pushed him towards the door.

"OK. That another girl thing?" He asked as he headed out.

"Yes. Now go." I pushed him out the door.

"Thanks. Sis." He said with a grin as I shut the door.

I smiled as I went back to the couch no longer tired. This was a good thing. Bella was going to be so excited once he asked. I knew she loved him and had been wondering for a while if he loved her as much. Well, now I at least knew the answer to that. I just had to keep it to myself for a while longer.

* * *

><p>It was close to nine that night when Elliot knocked on the bathroom door. It swung partially open when he hit it.<p>

"Huh. Guess no one's in here." He said to himself and went in. "Gah!" He turned quickly away from the tub where his sister was taking a bath, she currently had her head under water and had looked to be doing something to her hair.

There was a splashing sound as Emma came out from under the water. "You do realize that due to me being a mermaid I don't have to worry about you walking in on me in the bath right?"

Elliot slowly turned around and took a good look. "Oh right. Sorry. I'd be less stupid about this if you weren't in the bath."

Emma laughed. "Don't worry too much. It's kinda sweet that you do worry about your sister. What do you need in here anyways?"

"I was just going to brush my teeth if that's OK with you." He explained.

"Sure. You mind putting a towel where I can more easily reach it? I forgot to do that before getting in." She asked.

"Sure sis." He smiled and put a towel on the floor near the tub where it would be in easy reach for her. "You know now that I've had time to get used to this I have to admit it's kinda cool to have a sister that's a mermaid."

"Thanks bro." Emma said with a smile. "I love you."

"Love you too sis." He said and started to brush his teeth as Emma pulled the drain to let the water out.

* * *

><p>Rikki was sitting at the table with her father, having just finished sharing a late dinner, when her father looked at her and smiled.<p>

"Rikki, honey. I don't want you to feel unwelcome here, but I have been wondering why you stay." He said to her.

"What do you mean Dad?" She asked confused.

"Well," he scratched his head, "it's just that you're an adult now. You have a successful business going, and you have all that money from the research. I just wonder why you haven't chosen to get your own place. Not that I want you to leave or anything like that." He quickly tried to reassure her.

"Because you're my father, and your all the family I have left since Mom left. I don't want to abandon you too." She said.

"You wouldn't be abandoning me, and I don't think I'm the only family you have anymore." He smiled. "I know you know what I mean."

"They are friends. Really, really good friends." Her father gave her a knowing look. "OK. You're right. They are like family. But they can't replace you."

"They don't have to replace me, Rikki. I'll always be here." He put his hand on hers. "But it gives me peace to know that you aren't alone anymore. Yes I'm your father, but you need more than just me in your life to live. I know that."

"But I only met them all because..." She started.

"Because of that accident." He raised her eyebrows at her. "I don't think it was a bad accident. It was the best thing that could have happened." He gave a chuckle. "Though I'd bet it didn't look it at the time."

Rikki finally let out a smile. "Yeah. You'd win that one." They shared a laugh. "I guess you are right though, about it being good."

"So back to the living arrangements. Why do you stay? You can tell me." He prodded her.

"I like it here. And I really don't want to leave you alone just yet. I'll move out if I ever get married. Until then you're stuck with me." She smiled at him with a tear of joy in her eye. "Besides if I did leave who would ever clean up after you?" To prove her point she started collecting dishes from the table and taking them to the sink where, after pulling on a pair of rubber gloves that went up to the middle of her upper arm and a rubber apron, turned on the water and started to wash the dishes.

"Here. Let me help." Her father said coming over to stand next to her. Rikki looked at him surprised. "I'll have to learn how sooner or later." They shared a smile and some quality time. Just father and daughter.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday night when my parents took Bryon and me out to a formal sit down dinner. They'd gotten a chance to talk to him during our impromptu meetings during the clean up. They'd taken a liking to him quickly, but they still insisted on a proper, formal meeting with him. So that was how we ended up in a seafood restaurant tonight.<p>

My dad had made reservations for a table early last week and had asked for something in a quite corner so we could talk. I didn't thank him for that. I knew he planned to grill Byron.

Once we got seated and placed our orders my dad started in on him. "So, Bryon, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Dad!" I hissed at him.

"No, no. It's OK." Byron told me. "It's his right as your dad to make sure I intend to treat you right."

"Well he's got my vote." Mom said with a smile while sipping her wine.

I just groaned. I'd known this was going to be bad, I just hadn't known how.

"Actually, I already knew that. After all the time we spent talking last week." Dad said. "I just thought I'd get that question out of the way first."

"So now that that one's out of the way what would you like to know?" Byron asked.

"Mostly just what your goals are? What you plan to do with your life? The usual concerns of a father looking out for his daughter." He said as our meals were delivered.

"Well that's easy. I want to teach." Byron said. "I'm currently going to school to get a teaching degree. I did take a three year break to surf professionally to earn the money to pay my own way."

"Do you still surf?" My Dad asked.

"Would you think less of me if I said I do?" Byron asked in return.

"Not at all. You are a professional athlete, and not a 'beach bum' as they would say." My Dad replied.

"Then you have no problem that I spend at least two to three hours a day practicing?" Bryon asked. "Even when I'm burned out and would rather just stay home."

"That's what make's the difference between someone just dabbling and someone that is committed to a sport." Dad told him.

"So a teacher?" My Mom asked him.

"Yeah. I like the idea of passing on information. Right now I teach surfing classes since we are currently between school terms." He said with a smile.

"He offered to teach me, but for obvious reasons I couldn't." I said finally relaxed enough to join the conversation.

"We did manage to find a suitable alternative though." He said.

"One that's hard as all get out for me." I griped.

"Really?" My Mom seemed surprised. "I though everything water related would be easy for you."

"Not this." I said.

"It's body board surfing." Byron explained. "And you steer by twisting your body."

"Something that I actually can't do easily. Tails don't like to twist." I said taking a sip of water. The clatter of silverware hitting the table made me look up.

"Honey, how did you do that?" Mom asked.

"First Ash and now you. Well done Mom." I said with a smile. "You know that I can move water around, I showed you that a long time ago. " Mom nodded and now I had both Byron's and my Dad's interest too. "Well I simply use that power to hold the surface of the water firm so that I don't get wet when I drink. Helped me to blend in for years."

"Bryon just to warn you, my daughter is very, very smart. Don't expect to slip much past her." My Dad said with a wry grin.

"I'm more worried about what she might try to slip past me." He replied.

"Nothing bad I assure you. They raised me better then that." I said with a smile for my parents. "But if I ever want to throw you a surprise party, I promise you will never see it coming."

"That would be kinda nice. A good surprise now and again that is." Bryon said with a smile. "So do I pass the test?" He asked in a joking tone.

"Yes," Both my parents said.

"Good! Can we just eat now?" I asked cracking open my lobster.

"Of course sweetheart." Dad said. "There's always time after we eat to talk some more."

I wanted to hit my head on the table but felt this was too nice a restaurant for that. I didn't dare hope they were done. I did hope they would hold to the 'until after dinner' part. Thankfully they did, but that turned out to be embarrassing stories about Laura time, despite my best attempts to divert my parents. By the end I just wanted to curl up and disappear. Thankfully Byron endeared himself to me by sharing a few of his own embarrassing stories about himself.

Later I asked him why he'd done that. He answered he didn't want me to suffer alone and if it could help me feel less singled out then a bit of personal revelation was well worth it. If he'd asked me to marry him right then I'd have said yes on the spot. He didn't, but from his actions I knew one thing. He was the one.

* * *

><p>The next day we decided to take it easy and have lunch at the cafe. We were just enjoying the atmosphere and chatting with my sisters when ever they had a spare moment. It was during a brief after lunch lull while Zane and Rikki had joined us for some light conversation that Zane's father walked in.<p>

"Zane we need to talk." He said with no preamble. "Right now."

"What do you want?" Zane demanded. "Last I checked you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Well that's what we need to talk about." He said. "I have your contract here from when I lent you money to start this business, and I think it's time I invoked a few of my contractual rights."

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked.

"Just that the contract states that I'm your silent partner with controlling interest." He smiled. "So that means you either do what I say or I'll sell this business off and liquidate the profits."

"Y... you can't do that." Zane stuttered. "That wasn't in our contract."

"Yes it is. I have it right here." He held up a bundle of forms. "So you're going to do what I say or I'll close this place down and sell it off. First off I'm going to take over this place and make sure it's run properly. Second off you will date and marry the girl I pick out for you."

"What is this the middle ages?" I burst out. "Who does that these days?"

Zane was looking through the contract his father had presented to him, flipping pages quickly. When he got to the last page he let out a bark of a laugh. "You're full of it old man. This contract is a fake." He turned it around to show us all the last page. "Rikki? Notice something that's missing on this copy from ours?"

"Yeah." Rikki said after a moment. "My signature isn't on it."

"What do you mean your copy. You never keep copies. I know you." Zane's father said.

"You can thank Rikki for that one." Zane said with a smile. "She told me to always keep a copy for myself. She has one too. And her signature is on both of them. Yet it's not on this one, only one thing that could mean."

"May I see that please, Zane?" My Dad asked him.

"Uh. Sure. I guess." Zane handed it over.

"Would you be so kind as to retrieve your copy for me, please?" My Dad asked him next.

"Sure. I have it in the office. I'll be right back with it." Zane hurried off to the office. He came back a short time later with a binder. "Here you go, Mr. Westbrook."

"Thank you, Zane." My Dad said quickly flipping to the final page. After looking at the two forms for a brief moment he reached into his bag and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper.

"Zane and Rikki," my Dad said to them, "would you both be so kind as to make your signature on this page. But please do it as if you've been doing a bunch of forms. I don't want you to think about it too much."

"OK." Zane said. "Seems odd but I'll do it."

"Me too." Rikki said.

They both quickly made their signatures and my Dad held them up next to each of the two forms he had in front of him.

"I assume you are young Zane's father Mr.?" My Dad looked at Zane's father.

"Bennett. Harrison Bennett." He answered.

"Ah! Well Mr. Bennett you seem to be in a lot of trouble here." My Dad said with a grin I'd only seen him use the one time I'd gone with him to a court session. He'd nailed his case so well the defense had plead out to avoid an unwinable trial. "Not only is your copy of the contract missing Miss. Chadwick's signature, but, and I'm no expert, the signature of your son doesn't match the one on his copy or the one he just provided for me."

"What... what do you mean?" Mr. Bennett said nervously.

"I'm not finished." My Dad flipped to the front pages and quickly scanned over them both. "I fully believe your son is correct. Your copy of the contract has be altered and his signature forged in a blatant attempt to blackmail him into doing your bidding."

"You can't possible know that. Or prove it." Mr. Bennett said lamely.

"Actually I can. To both." My Dad said gathering up both forms. "See I'm a lawyer. My main area of law is international trade. As such I'm fully informed of all major business laws of every country that does trade with the U.S., Australia being one of them, and thus I am fully aware of the transgressions made here as well as being fully able to prove them."

"Wow." Rikki said. "Your dad is so cool!"

"I know." I answered with a huge grin.

"I'll make you a deal, Dad." Zane said. "You walk away now and I'll forget this ever happened."

"Not that easy Zane." My Dad said. "As a lawyer I am required to bring this to the attention of the local authorities. If I don't and it's later found that I had knowledge of this and did nothing I risk being disbarred. If you don't wish to press charges that is fully your prerogative, but you'll have to come with me to make that statement when I report this."

My Dad started towards the door. "Coming Zane?"

"One moment." Zane turned to his father. "Who's idea was this. I know you normally wouldn't stoop to this."

"You can't do that." Mr. Bennett called after my Dad, completely ignoring his sons question.

"Actually I can and, more importantly, I'm required to." My Dad answered him.

"You'll ruin me." Mr. Bennett pleaded.

My Dad just continued to walk out the door. "You should have thought of that before you tried this."

"This wasn't even my idea." He called out. "It was that girls idea."

"That girls idea." Zane said. Then realization hit him and he grabbed his father by his collar and yanked his father around to face him. "Miriam. She put you up to this to force me to marry her. Didn't she?" He practically screamed in his fathers face.

"Yes!" His father exclaimed. "Yes it was."

Zane let him go and started towards the door. "You disowned me once. Now you're dead to me. I never want to see you again." He went out the door. "I'm going with you. I'm pressing full charges." We heard from outside. Then he stuck his head back in, "Rikki, sorry to do this, but could you watch the store for a bit."

"No problem. I've got it covered." Rikki said with a feral grin. "Ash would you mind removing this trash for me please?"

"With pleasure." He came over and to Zane's father. "Will you walk out or do I have to drag you?"

"I'll be ruined." Was all he said in a weak voice. "I never should have listened to that idiot girl."

"I was hoping you'd need to be dragged." Ash said grabbing his arm and forcefully leading him out the door.

"Did I tell you that your dad is cool yet?" Rikki asked me.

"Yes but I'm sure you could say it again." My Mom laughed.

"Well he is." She said again.

"OK that's done." Ash said coming back inside. "It's so cool that your dad is a lawyer. I think we'd have been in a lot of trouble getting this sorted out otherwise."

"Well I think it's more my husbands desire to help his family and friends that caused him to speak up in the first place." My Mom said. "It's one of his best qualities."

"Well it was very helpful right now. Anything you want, it's on the house." Ash said.

"I agree." Rikki said. "Anything you want. And you don't get to say no for this, Laura."

"Fine. Fine." I said surrendering. "But I'll would like to redeem that tomorrow when Dad's back. Fair?"

"Fair." Rikki nodded after a moment of thought.

"Do you think that Miriam girl is going to do anything else stupid?" I asked.

"With her anything is possible when it comes to stupid." Rikki said heading towards the office. "Like Zane said back on the beach that day. She hasn't grown up at all."

I would find out later just how true that was.

* * *

><p>Rikki was the last one to arrive at the moon pool that night. Emma, Cleo, and Bella were already there.<p>

"OK. Good Laura isn't here." She said once she surfaced.

"Why did you want us to make sure she didn't know about this?" Bella asked. "She'll have to know something is up when I'm not at home."

"Well it's because I wanted us to talk about something important that concerns only us." Rikki said.

"And that is?" Emma asked.

"Why we've stayed hidden and let her deal with all the fall out alone." Rikki said. "You've seen that list. Despite our best effort there are even more reasons pointing to us now."

"No kidding." Cleo complained. "I check that every night now. It's been the bane of my existence."

"So what should we do." Emma asked.

"We do what we should have done on the day she got injured and found out." Rikki looked at each of them. "We reveal ourselves and support her like the sisters she considers us to be. It's the right thing to do."

Silence greeted her announcement as each of them thought over what she had said.

"She's right you know." Cleo said at last. "Laura does consider us to be family."

"And as family we've let her down." Bella added. "We've let her carry this alone."

"Well she did want us to stay hidden." Emma said. "And that speaks loads about her character, but you're right, by doing that we've taken the easy way out and left her to bear the full burden alone."

"So, are you with me?" Rikki asked.

"Yes." They all agreed.

"The only question left is when?" Emma said.

"We'll take the first opportunity that shows or we'll do it after the party this Saturday." Rikki said. "That sound good?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." Bella said.

"Yeah. I like that too." Emma said.

"Cleo?" Rikki asked.

"Well it was nice while it lasted, you know being hidden and all, but I agree." Cleo said.

"Well let's go before Laura comes here looking for us." Emma said. "You know she will eventually when she can't find us or call us."

"Your right about that. She's very clever about stuff like that." Bella said.

They all shared a friendly laugh and then left the moon pool.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up dreadfully early and went in to work. The rescued dolphins were finally up to weight and were clear of all toxins. We were going to release them on Friday so I came in today to do one last check on them.<p>

"You didn't have to come in this early." Laurie told me as I stumbled my way along in a half asleep daze.

"I wanted to check on them one last time before the release tomorrow." I said with a yawn. "I've grown kind of fond of them and will miss them even though I'll be happy for them being back where they belong."

"I know what you mean," he said grabbing a pair of buckets and nodding at another two for me. "Even though letting them return to the wild is the right thing to do you can't help but wish they could stay."

"Yeah. That about covers it." I mumbled following him to the docks.

"Did you want to swim with them one last time?" He asked.

"Sure." I said after thinking about it for a bit. "I think that would be nice."

"Might help you wake up some too." He said with a cocky half grin.

"Watch it or I'll take you in with me and you can swim too." I mock threatened. He just laughed knowing I was bluffing.

"Let's get them breakfast then you can swim with them for a while." He said tossing fish to them.

"Yes." I agreed. "Let's."

We finished feeding them and then I spent the next hour swimming around with them. By the time I was done I was more awake and the dolphins seemed happy. I was regretful to leave but I had promised to be at the cafe so my parents and I could redeem our free lunch offer. I wanted to get there a bit early and try to wake up some more before they arrived.

It was mid morning by the time I finally arrived and sat down. I'd texted Cleo and asked her if she wanted to join us. Bella, Emma, and Rikki were already there either rehearsing or working and I was hoping to make it a group event. Cleo replied that she was already on her way and would be there shortly.

"What would you like, Laura?" Em asked me.

"Any chance you'd let me have some caffeine?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then get me a fruit thingy with something to boost energy that isn't caffeine based."

"A fruit thingy." She laughed. "You really aren't a morning person are you."

"After a knowing me for more then a year you only now figure that out?" I tried for sarcasm, I barely managed to not sound drowsy.

"I'll get you something that will perk you right up without the caffeine." She promised and left to collect a few other orders before returning to behind the counter to fill them.

She'd barely gotten back to the counter when an angry blond girl came up to my table and glared at me.

"Can I help you?": I asked listlessly.

"This is all your fault." She hissed out between her teeth?

"I'm sorry. I'm still half asleep so you'll have to forgive me if I don't know what you're talking about." I told her.

"Zane is mine and you and your father ruined everything." She hissed at me again.

"Oh. You must be that idiot Miriam." I said finding myself more alert now that I had something interesting to focus on. "I don't know why you're blaming me for your own ineptness, but I couldn't care less. Shoo." I waved my hand at her in a dismissive manner.

"Oh no. You won't pin this on me. I had everything planned out perfectly until your father knocked it all apart." She snapped at me.

I laughed and stood up. "Oh? And how is that my fault that you planned so poorly that my Dad was able to topple the whole thing without even trying hard. Actually seeing as Zane had kept a copy of the contract sooner or later he'd have gotten out of it on his own."

"I could have gotten rid of that copy once he was mine. Like he should be." She was almost yelling now. Bella had stopped singing and I noticed that Emma had alerted Rikki to what was going on. "I'm the girl for him. I'm from the same social class. My family has money. Unlike that piece of trailer trash."

Insult me, fine. Insult my friends, never. "You want to leave now." I told her in a low voice. "Before I decide to do something I'd regret." I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Emma was forcibly holding Rikki back at this point.

"I don't think so." She snapped at me. "This was my home before it was yours. You're the one who should leave, you damned fish!" She grabbed a glass of water off a nearby table and hurled the contents at me."

I'd like to say I stood there and took it. I'd like to say I was unmoved and resolute. But in truth I flinched away throwing up my arms to vainly protect myself from the water. It took me a bit to notice that not only was I not wet but the whole room had gone completely silent. Once I did I slowly peaked out to see an amorphous mass of slush floating in the air between me and Miriam.

A quick glance around the room was enough for me to know exactly what had happened. Each of my sisters had attempted to stop the water from reaching me and the result was a mix of things.

Cleo had arrived in time to catch the water in the air. Rikki had tried to flash boil it making it into the amorphous blob. Bella had tried to turn it to jelly and Emma had tried to freeze it and the result had been slush.

"Wha... what?" Miriam sputtered.

They all walked over to me and stood next to me. "I've got it guys you can stop now." Cleo said as they approached.

Emma, Rikki, and Bella all lowered their hands and Cleo was able to put all the water back into the cup.

"Guys." I hissed quietly to them. "What are you doing?"

"What we should have done months ago after the storm," Rikki started..

"Standing along side our sister." Bella finished.

"Wait." Miriam said finally catching on thanks to Rikki's and Bella's clues. "You're all... fish?"

"We're not fish." Cleo said annoyed.

"That's right." Emma said. "We are..."

"Mermaids!" We all finished together.

Suddenly there was thunderous applause in the cafe as every one, except Miriam and us, stood up and clapped or cheered for us.

"Now leave here." Rikki said. "I never want to see you again. If I do you won't like what I do. This is you're only warning. Stay away from me, and stay away from Zane!"

Miriam spun around trying to find someone, anyone, in the crowd that would support her. However everyone was too busy cheering us on to spare even a glance at her. He facade broke as she realized that she was terribly, horribly alone. She broke into tears as she ran for the door. She never looked back.

"You guys do realize that you are never going to get any peace now. Right?" I commented.

"We know." Rikki said. "But we all decided that we couldn't let you continue to bear that burden alone."

"We wouldn't be good sisters if we did." Bella said.

"But just so there are no mistakes." Cleo dumped water on us all, including herself. "We'll make sure they all see the truth."

"I hope you know what you're doing," I told them."Cause there's no going back now." And we all fell over as our tails formed. The cheering got louder, and cameras flashed.


	12. Chapter 12: Farewells

Authors Note:

This will be the final chapter for this story arc. There will be two more. The original third arc is now the fourth arc and there is a new one to be third that came to me while reading another authors story. After asking permission to use the idea, and getting it, I have added a story to the series.

I'm sorry for the long delay. As some of you noticed, after the last chapter's revelations, this chapter didn't come so easy.

Anyways I have decided that I will move the bonus chapter to the beginning of the next story, as part of the opening authors note, rather then attach it to the end of this one. This gives you all more time to ask questions about how I came up with the back story, anything you might want to know about how Bella and Emma get along, or anything at all about Laura's past that I hinted at that you'd like to know more on.

Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next story arc. Also I have started a new story. It's a fanfic on Twilight for any that are interested. I will be updating that one less frequently as I wish to focus on my H2O stories for the moment. I will however not neglect that one in favor of these.

Chapter 12:

Farewells

It had taken forever to get things settled down after Cleo's demonstration. None of the patrons at the cafe would give us even a moment to ourselves, and the press was fast to make an appearance. It took calls to Laurie and the police to remind them to leave us alone. They'd screamed freedom of the press. We'd countered with the endangered species act. They claimed we were being to liberal in it's application. It went back and forth for over an hour, but in the end they had to leave us alone.

Bella was the one that got it all to end with an offer to do one, and only one, press conference with them. They would get to ask any and all questions of us at that time, but after that unless one of us became some kind of celebrity they were to leave us alone. They agreed and we agreed to let Laurie handle the details of when and where.

Bella had been slightly worried the band wouldn't want her anymore; however, they were more then happy to inform her that as not just the singer, but the songwriter, for the band they had no intention of loosing her. Her being a mermaid had no influence on it. They did ask if they could use mermaid in the bands new name. Bella had politely said no.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with my parents. I invited them to the park tomorrow to join me as I helped return our rescues to the open ocean. They'd been thrilled that I asked and said they were looking forward to it. I told them to be there early and then called it an early night.

At least that had been the plan before the text calling for a meeting at the moon pool. With a sigh I found my way to the nearest canal and dove in. I was about half way there when my sisters joined me, we'd all come from different directions, and we continued to the moon pool together. When we finally arrived and we surfaced I was surprised to find all the guys there waiting for us.

"Guys?" I said a bit confused. "What's the occasion?"

"You are." Lewis said. "Well all of you I mean."

"This have anything to do with this morning?" I asked.

"Yup." They all said.

"We're all in this together." Ash said.

"So we decided that if you girls were going jump into this mess head first then we'd be here for you." Will said.

We all laughed for a while. Eventually we all got out of the water and got dry. We spent a long time talking, about the past and the future. About what we missed by being secret and what might happen now that we were completely out in the open. They guys offered advice when they could. Not that they could see what might happen next any more than we could. However, their support was clear in their intentions and efforts. For which we were all grateful.

"Sorry to cut this short everyone," I finally said. "But I really need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Oh right the dolphins." Cleo said understanding. "I was thinking that I might help out with that now. You know since I don't have to stay away anymore."

"Love to have you there." I told her. "After all you did do a lot of work with them while they recovered. You should be there too."

"I think we all should." Emma said.

"I'm in." Bella quickly seconded.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Rikki asked.

"At this point why not." Emma replied. "It'll be fun and it really doesn't matter anymore."

"Can we come too?" Will asked?

I laughed happily. "Sure. The more the merrier. If you aren't busy please come by."

"It's at 8am." Cleo said.

"That leaves me out then." Zane said. "I have to be at the cafe at 6:30 tomorrow to get the place opened."

Rikki had a cat's grin on her face as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Rikki?" Cleo asked.

"Oh. Nothing." She replied.

"Well I have to teach a surfing class at 11. So if it goes late I'd have to leave early." Byron said. "But I'll definitely be there for as much as I can."

I kissed him and smiled as he held me in his arms.

"You look like a cat that just ate a canary." Bella said to me.

"What? Like I'm about to cough up a mouthful of feathers." I replied quoting a line from Tanya Huff. It went right over their heads.

"Huh?" They all replied looking confused.

"I'll loan you all some of my favorite books one day. Then you'll get it." I said with a shake of my head. "But enough on that. We need to head out now or we'll never get any sleep tonight."

After a chorus of goodbye's the guys headed out of the cave on foot and we dove in and swam home. I set the coffee to brew enough for two, explaining to Bella that half was for her when she started to object, then got changed and went to bed. After all the excitement of the day I didn't end up getting much sleep anyways.

The morning came too fast in my opinion. I reluctantly crawled out of bed and poured two cups of coffee. I went out to the living area to give Bella hers. As usual she was up, awake, and chipper. It was the only thing about her that truly drove me nuts.

Bella had breakfast ready for us and I did my best not to fall asleep on my food. I managed, with a little help from Bella, to succeed. By the time we'd finished eating the coffee was starting to hit me and I was able to walk in a mostly straight line back to my room and get dressed for the day.

There was some debate and consultations between us through our open doors about what to wear today. But that was normal for us. We would have been late except for a text from Emma. We finished getting ready and headed out the door to meet the others.

We had to walk to the park like usual. The only difference was we couldn't go ten feet with out someone staring at us. One man literally walked into a lamp post because of it. I ignored it for the most part, used to it by now, but it kept causing Bella to twitch.

"Just ignore it." I told her. "Staring back only encourages them."

"I can't help it." She hissed softly at me. "It's really creeping me out."

"Just remember the only thing they can do, by law, is stare from a distance." I reminded her as we walked. "I've made enough of an issue of it over the last few months that the general public has gotten the clue."

"It's still creepy." She said again.

"Won't deny that." I answered and we both shared a soft laugh.

We arrived at the park without incident, and met up with the others. They kept looking around and seemed jumpy to me. I had a guess as to why but I didn't voice it for now. Instead I had Laurie paged to come meet us and then we found some place off to the side to wait.

If just one or two of us alone drew stares, then all of us together drew a crowd. Laurie had to have security break up the crowd before he could even get close enough to ask us what we needed. After a quick explanation he led us inside.

"As long as you girls are sure about this I don't mind." He said as we followed him through the park. "In truth it would be very helpful."

"And it will draw a crowd and boost interest in the park." Rikki said.

"Well yes. It will. I'm just not allowed to ask you to do that." He said to her.

"But if we volunteer of our own free will you aren't going to say no." Cleo said with a smile.

"Basically." He said returning her smile. "So today's dolphin shows?"

"I'll think about it." She said back with a laugh.

I liked Laurie, as a friend and boss, because of just that. He took all this in stride. He loved the marine life he cared for. And he could make comments like that to us and we had no doubts about whether or not he was joking.

"So how's this work?" Emma asked

"Well in this case we are fortunate," he began. "The dolphins are local rescues so we don't need to get them set up to be transported anywhere. Usually we would just open the gate and let them swim out, but this time I'd suggest that you sort of guide them out to open water."

"That sounds fun." Rikki said. "We can do that."

"Perfect." Laurie stopped to unlock a gate. "This is one of the closed areas. I figured you girls could get ready back here. Cleo and Laura both have keys so if you need to go anywhere just ask one of them."

"OK." Bella said. "Wait one second." She turned to me. "You have been very quiet this morning. Why?"

I gave her a half asleep look and a smile. "You all seemed to be doing just fine today on your own," I covered a yawn.

"Nice try." Emma said. "But no more coffee."

I groaned. They laughed. Laurie just shrugged and went back to work.

We spent the rest of the morning in the water. The dolphins loved the company and were happy to have us there. We gave them one last breakfast and then played with them for a while.

I was glad. They'd made a full recovery, and would be just fine on their own. I found the our play had an overtone of sadness to it and it took me a while to figure out why. I finally realized it was because I was going to miss them.

We'd only had them here for a short while, but I'd been the first one they'd come to trust. I'd taken care of them. Nursed them. Fed them. So in the end I was loath to see them leave even though that was the best thing for them. I noticed Cleo also had a wistful look too.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked her while the others swam with the dolphins.

"I'm going to miss them." She said.

"I know. Me too." We shared a smile. "We were the first two they trusted enough to take food from."

"I always stopped by between shows and checked on them." Cleo added.

"I would come in on days off and do the same." I said.

"But in the end..." Cleo said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "In the end this is best for them."

We watched them swimming with the others. The dolphins were happy, and so were our sisters. They were having fun, thinking only of the moment.

"Come on." I said to Cleo. "Let's go swim with them one last time. Our way of saying 'goodbye'."

Cleo nodded. "Yes. Let's go say goodbye."

We swam with them for a long time it seemed. We didn't exactly keep track. Just swam. Eventually there was a splashing on the waters surface by the edge. We could see Laurie waving at us once we'd turned to look.

"It's time." Laurie said as soon as we all surfaced. We nodded and he pointed at the underwater gate to our right. "Lead them out that way to the next tank over. Just to warn you there is a bit of a crowd there."

"That where you are going to do the send off speech for the onlookers?" I asked having looked at the itinerary for the day.

"Yeah." He said. "We'll even let some of the more bold come up to the water and meet the dolphins. If you want to keep your distance you can. You're not a part of the show. I'd actually like to just have you, well other then Laura and Cleo, listed as volunteers that offered to help out."

"That sounds good." Emma said.

"But what about Laura and Cleo?" Bella asked.

"They're staff." Rikki said. "So they are here just doing their jobs. Right?"

"Exactly right." Laurie said. "Rikki, correct?" She nodded. "Yes. Cleo and Laura are part of the staff. So helping out is just part of the job for them. Nothing special. Well other then the obvious."

"And the obvious that people as a whole are stupid." I said. "I've seen enough proof of that in the last few months."

"How you stayed sane I'll never know." Rikki said.

"I had you all to keep me going when it got bad." I answered. I suddenly found myself in the middle of a group hug.

"And we are sorry you had to endure that all alone." Emma said.

"Well if you girls are ready. We should begin." Laurie said.

We laughed and dove down to lead the dolphins to the gate. In only a short while it opened and we led them into the viewing pool for their only time in front of a crowd. I knew that the speeches would last close to an hour and then there would be a question and answer session. So at some point even we would need to surface for air. I expected it to be a riot when we did.

Laurie decided to get that out of the way right at the start. Even under the water the speakers were loud enough for us to hear the presentation clearly. So we all heard clearly when he introduced me and Cleo as park staff that were most instrumental in the dolphins recovery. He sung our praises about how we'd come in on days off and go in between other duties to check up on them. He then invited us to come up to the surface and take a bow for work well done.

He'd spun it perfectly. By painting us as two hard working, dedicated employees, and leaving our being mermaids out of it, he'd gotten the crowd to cheer us as no different then anyone else. We might be mermaids, but now, to the crowd, we were two of his most valued staff members for our skills and dedication. We went up and politely waved.

The crowd cheered us and Laurie went on to name a list of volunteers that had helped along the way. As each person was named they walked up on stage and stood to the side. He made less of a deal of Emma, Rikki, and Bella helping out by simply listing the names alphabetically. Thus they weren't the first names on his list but not the last either. It also spaced them out so the crowd stayed hushed waiting for all the names, even after they had joined us on the surface.

Once he was done with the praise for staff and volunteers he quickly brought the topic back to the dolphins. They were the stars of today, not us, and Laurie was masterful at keeping the crowd focused on that. He held the attention of the crowd well enough that we were able to slip between the cracks and pass mostly unnoticed. That lasted though the question part and ended at the meet the dolphins part.

It ended up taking a lot of coaxing from the five of us to get the dolphins to go near strangers and that made it unavoidable for people to over look us. Those that started acting really stupid were hurried off by security and after the first several the smarter one's got a clue. Eventually the smartest of the crowd managed to get some time with us by focusing questions to Cleo and myself about the dolphins. They usually used the lead in of bringing up Laurie's speech about how we helped with their recovery. It being a question focused on working with the dolphins there was nothing security could do about it. It didn't qualify as harassment, just as valid curiosity, and we were stuck having to answer.

My parents even came up and asked how I was holding up. I had to wave off security at that one. It took explaining to the guard these were my parents before they relaxed. The others' families all took this opportunity to single us out and the guards grumbled but couldn't object about family time. The dolphins were more willing to come up to my parents, they remembered them from the few visits in the past couple of weeks, and tried to con my parents into feeding them one more time. We found that funny.

After my parents left we had one last surprise visitor. The little girl, Sara, came to see the dolphins and was very excited to see me too. We talked to her for a while. She had a lot of questions about how, and then why, the dolphins had been hurt. She was very upset about anyone having tried to hurt them. We managed to get Nadine to come up and hold still so she could give the dolphin a hug, something that turned out to be a big photo session for the media that was here, and then she wished the dolphins well. Before she left she thanked me for the necklace again. The real surprise was her mother making a quick apology to me for her behavior last time before she left with her daughter.

Once we finally finished with all the meet the dolphin sessions Laurie addressed the crowd one last time as we made the final preparations to open the outer gate and let them back into the wild. This is the part where the five of us would guide them part way out before turning around and coming back to the park. They'd leave the second gate open for us so we could just slip back into the out of view area and avoid the crowd.

It worked with out a hitch. We got the dolphins to follow us out into the open sea, and after a few minutes they were happy to swim off and go back to their home waters. We turned back and swam back into the second pool so fast we left a wake on top of the water. We didn't really care if we ended up startling people with it, we just didn't want to deal with the crowd again at all. Laurie was waiting for us.

"That went very well." He said as we pulled ourselves out of the water and got dry.

"Do you do that every time?" Bella asked.

"Not usually." He answered. "Only if there is some special reason."

"Like trying to bring awareness to the poisoning." I said.

"Exactly." Laurie said supporting me. "Accidents, a dolphin that survives a shark attack, or another natural disaster isn't as big a deal. They happen and there's nothing you can do to prevent them."

"But this time it was deliberate." Cleo said. "Someone went out of their way to poison them. You don't just sweep that under a rug and consider it to be normal."

"So we made it a point to have a big send off and make sure it get's out in the news about why we rescued the dolphins in the first place." I finished. "I doubt we'll ever find the person that did this."

"More's the pity." Laurie interjected.

"But at least now people know." I finished as if he hadn't interrupted. "Anyways. How about lunch?"

"I could go for lunch." Rikki agreed.

"Cafe?" Emma asked.

"Cafe." We all agreed.

"We could race there. Nothing to stop us now." Rikki said.

"Let's just walk like normal people." Bella said.

"Spoil sport." Rikki said.

"We'll be back later." I told Laurie.

"Nah. Don't worry." He said. "You and Cleo can have the rest of the day free. Get started on your weekend a bit early."

"Thanks, Laurie." Cleo said.

"Cleo think about it and let me know on Monday?" He asked as we headed towards the gate in the fence.

"I'll think about it." She answered. "No promises though."

"Fair enough." He laughed. "You girls have a good day.

We waved goodbye and started walking. It ended up being a really long walk. We couldn't seem to go as little as one block with out someone pointing at us, gawking, or covertly trying to snap a picture of us with their cell phone. I just ignored it, long having gotten used to it, the others didn't take it as well.

Bella just kept whispering to herself to just pretend she was on stage. Emma wore an expression that was as frosty as her power to freeze water. Cleo tried to mimic Bella and just pretend she was in front of the crowd at a dolphin show. But in the end it was Rikki that, as usual, ended up being the most volatile. She just fried every phone she saw that was being used to take pictures of us. She was subtle about it. None of the onlookers knew it was her, but we did.

"Rikki," Cleo hissed.

"I am not going to tolerate this." She hissed back.

"We get that." Emma whispered. "Could you find a way that doesn't destroy things?"

"If you have a better idea I'm all ears." She replied staring at us.

One by one we all shrugged, not being able to think of anything better.

"How are you taking this so calmly Laura?" Emma finally asked me when we were about half way to the cafe.

"I've had a few months to get numb." I muttered. "I can't stop them so I just ignore them. At least no one tries to propose marriage to us anymore."

"I think that's mostly due to the point that we all have boyfriends." Cleo said. I just shrugged.

With nothing more outrageous happening we managed to get to the cafe and enjoy lunch. Emma took the opportunity to go over final details for the party tomorrow night. Who she needed help from to finish getting things set up. What time to arrive. And the final guest count.

"Now lastly I want you all to dress a bit nice." Emma finished up. "Not over the top formal, but not casual either. That work?"

"Does everyone else know?" I asked.

"Yes. I made sure to note it in the invitations I sent out. I didn't send them to you guys since you already knew." She said. "About the party I mean."

"Ah. I see." I thought for a moment. "Well I need to shopping then. I really don't have anything that fits that."

"Done!" Bella said as she dropped some money on the table. "I know just the place." And with out giving me time to object dragged me off. The others followed shortly after.

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for dresses. It started out just for me but it didn't take long for the others to decide that we all needed to match. We tried on dozens of dresses. Never quite satisfied in the beginning. Though when the clerk suggested a orange sequined halter top with a tight fitting long skirt to match we emphatically refused. When the clerk asked us why, stating that the mermaid look was in fashion, Rikki made the mistake of commenting that if we wanted a tail we'd just go swimming. We got no peace after that, but eventually did manage to find dresses that complemented each of us, matched in style, and didn't clash with any of our figures.

Then came the nightmare of shoes. A nightmare only because Bella insisted on heals and I'd never worn them before. That little tidbit shocked them. It also ran us right into a cultural wall.

"You seriously never wore heals before?" Bella asked.

"Nope. Never had reason to." I replied.

"Now, no offense, but at your height you really should have." She countered.

"My height?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. You are the shortest of us you know. How tall are you exactly anyways?" Rikki joined in.

"I'm 5 ft. 3." I said. They looked at me confused.

"You're what?" Cleo asked puzzled.

"I'm 5 feet and 3 inches tall." I said slowly.

Bella was the first to figure it out. "Oh right, you're American. They still use that funny measure system."

I groaned and pulled out my phone. I brought up the metric conversion app I'd gotten some time ago and used more then I'd like to admit. I punched in my height, in what to me was normal measure, and got the answer.

"OK. In metric I'm exactly 160cm." I said.

"Yup. Shortest of us all." Rikki said. "Now put these on." And she handed me a nice looking pair of death traps.

"I swear you guys were trying to kill me." I said as I followed Bella back into our shared apartment.

"Oh come now, it wasn't that bad." She said as she headed to her room to hang up her dress for tomorrows party.

"Oh really?" I called from my room as I did the same. "I nearly broke my neck at least twenty times."

"You didn't even try on that many pairs of shoes." She countered.

"I nearly fell more then once for each pair, Bella." I called back unamused.

"You started to get the hang of it by the end." She smiled at me from my doorway. "And, besides, you found a killer pair of shoes to go with that dress."

I held up the shoes in question. A strappy pair of four inch red leather heals that wound up around my ankles in a crisscross pattern that would make them impossible to slip off easily. I dreaded having to wear them tomorrow.

"See they match your red dress perfectly." Bella said with a smile.

"Like I said, out to kill me." I retorted.

"Come on. I'll do your nails and you can do mine." She offered.

I sighed but followed her out to our living room. I was not looking forward to the party anymore.

I woke up late the next morning. I quickly went to my closet to find the heals. I thought if I could just get them hidden well enough I could wear something else, I had a nice pair of flats that would fill in nicely, but no matter how much I looked I couldn't find them.

"Thought you might try something," Bella said from my door. "So I rescued them last night while you were cooking and hid them in my room." She grabbed me by the arm as I tried to rush past her. "Then I let you sleep in late enough that you only have enough time to get changed and over to the cafe to help set up." I glared at her.

"You... you... you," I couldn't think of anything to cover this.

"You think I'd live with you for over a year and not figure you out?" She asked amused. "Come on. Get changed and let's go. Here's breakfast for you." She handed me a home made breakfast wrap and then closed my door so I could get changed. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

Instead I got changed while quickly eating and drinking my coffee for the day. Then I followed Bella out to the water. We dove in and quickly swam to the cafe where Rikki met us on the small boat dock that was near it. She dried us off and we followed her inside to help with final set up.

This consisted of a lot of lifting and moving of the free standing tables to make a buffet area. The rest were moved onto the stage to clear the rest of the floor for us to mingle. The guys showed up a bit after us too and helped out as well.

"Hope you don't mind but we thought we could lend a hand too." Ash told Emma. "You know more hands get it done faster and all."

"Are you sure you weren't just looking for an excuse to come and see her?" I joked.

"Oh well that's just the bonus for us." Byron said from right behind me. He quickly gathered me up in a hug and kissed my neck, then he whispered in my ear "getting to spend some time with you before we have to make nice for the parents."

"You, sir, are trouble." I said turning to face him. He tipped me back some and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey! Get a room you two." Bella called out.

I leaned my head against Byron's and we both laughed a bit. "I though you got even with me for that when you tossed me over the side of the boat?"

"Oh no that was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Getting to say that back to you is getting even." Bella replied.

"Back to work everyone." Emma said. "We can have personal time later."

"OK, Mom." Rikki said with her usual spunk. We all laughed.

We spent the rest of the early afternoon getting everything arranged to Emma's satisfaction. With the guys help we did end up finishing early and had some time to enjoy some blended fruit smoothies while getting some time, mostly alone, with the guys.

"Hey, Lewis." Cleo asked him. He looked at her and smiled his invitation for her to continue. "What ever did you find out about Mako that you never got around to telling us?"

"Oh that. It's not much," he started. "Just that the effectiveness of technology, ranging from simple gadgets, to mobiles, to full computers, varies on the phase of the moon."

"What's that mean?" Bella asked.

"Oh just that you might get a weak signal on your phone on a new moon, but other then that it's a dead zone." He said. "I even got reports from air traffic controllers. Not easy to convince them to do, but once I explained that I just wanted to know if planes flew over the island they were more forthcoming." He took a sip of the drink he was sharing with Cleo. "Mako shorts out their instruments. No one flies over Mako unless they want to risk a crash."

"Wow. So that's why Mako isn't developed?" I asked.

"Partially." He said. "The simpler the device, the more likely it is to work. So as things get more advanced it will be harder to go near Mako."

"That have anything to do with the moon pool?" Rikki asked.

"Actually, it has everything to do with it." He said. "I think Laura was right. The crystals in the cave do work as some kind of extremely advanced computer. Further I think it puts out some kind of field all over the island that shuts down any other device. But I can't actually get any equipment there that would take a reading."

"Cool." I said.

"Yeah. I knew Mako was just for us." Emma said. "Now I'm sure of it." She looked at her watch. "OK guys we need to head back and get ready. Guys you're all to meet us at our places to escort us back here properly."

I groaned. "Byron you better be ready to catch me, a lot." I said.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yes really." I replied.

Emma cleared her throat. "We need to be here early to greet our families as they arrive. So get going."

Once home Bella called dibs on the bath. I let her take it uncontested. She told me to stay out of her room. She really did know me too well. I still tried though. She just tossed a glob of jellied water at me and let it revert just before it hit me. Once dry I stayed out.

Once we both got washed up and dressed we got our make up on and our hair done. We helped each other with the finer details and got finished just as Will and Byron arrived. I went and answered the door while Bella went and got our shoes out of hiding.

"Hi, guys." I greeted them. "Come on in, we're almost done. Bella's in her room Will."

"Thanks." Will said politely as he went past in search of his girlfriend. Byron just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Byron you can come in." I said again.

He blinked a few times as he came to himself and stepped inside. "Wow. Can I just say... wow!"

I blushed, pleased at his tongue tied complement. "You're looking quite nice yourself you know."

"Thanks." He seemed to relax at bit after that.

"OK. Come here Laura." Bella commanded me.

"Do I really have to?" I half whined, half pleaded.

"Yes." She said. "Come here and sit."

"It can't be that bad." Byron said in an attempt to be encouraging. "I'll be right here with you."

"Save platitudes like that for after you have to keep me from falling all night." I told him and resigned myself to letting Bella strap heals on my feet.

Now don't get me wrong. They looked great, even I had to admit that, but I would have much preferred to admire them while someone else was wearing them.

Once done Bella told me to stand up and take a few practice steps. I did and nearly fell. Byron was quick to catch me though and with his help I actually managed to walk across the room a few times. I still wobbled a lot, but he just kept telling me to look at him and not over think it. It seemed to work.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked him.

"Two sisters." He told me. "One younger. One older. You'll get to meet them soon."

"Really?" I asked taking a few practice steps with out his help. "You think they'll like me?"

"Trust me they'll love you." He said. "It's me they're mad at."

"Really? What for?" I asked starting to get a feel for it.

"Keeping you to myself for so long." He answered with a unrepentant grin.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. It just seemed so mundane these minor family squabbles over stuff like that. Compared to everything else in my, I mean our, crazy lives that little bit of normalcy was a rare treasure. It was just the thing to get me to relax and not worry so much. After that I could mostly walk in these crazy shoes. I still wobbled now and again but not as much.

"OK. I'm ready." Bella announced. "Shall we go now?"

"Sure." I said. "I get to sit next to Byron."

"Sit in what?" Bella asked with a mischievous grin.

"Uh... the car." I said starting to freak again. "Tell me one of you guys drove here."

"Emma wouldn't let us." Will said. "Not that I have a car anyways."

"Byron?" I pleaded.

"I don't have a car." He said. "I've never really needed one."

"We're going to have to walk? To the cafe?" I was starting to panic.

"Well we can't go swimming. Our make up would never survive the trip." Bella said.

"Don't worry." Byron said. "I'll be right here the whole time."

"Don't worry. We, at least, live closer to the cafe on foot then the others do." Bella reminded me. "And I'm betting Em's making them walk too."

Small consolation for me, but it looked like I didn't have much of a choice. Emma would hear about this. In detail.

Byron offered me his arm and Will did the same for Bella and we headed out. The walk was not at bad as I thought it would be. At least it gave me a lot of practice and by the end of it I was walking mostly normal. I did like that for the first time I was taller then Byron by a couple of inches, or what ever the measure was here.

"Some advice I learned from hearing my sister go on about heals," Byron whispered to me. "If you're not used to them they will start to hurt your feet after a while. So don't feel too bad if you occasionally need to sit and rest."

"Was that advice your got from listening to them complain or advice they gave to you when you told them about me and tonight?" I asked back in a whisper.

"The second one actually." He admitted. "Told you they like you already."

I smiled and then leaned down to kiss him. It felt odd at first but I soon found that I enjoyed it.

"Is it just my imagination or do you enjoy being taller than me?" He asked with a snarky grin. I smiled and kissed him again in answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Did you two plan to get to the cafe sometime tonight?" Bella called back to us from a bit of a ways ahead of us. Will couldn't hide his amused snickers as we hurried to catch up. Well as much hurry as I could do in these shoes anyways.

We filled the rest of the walk with polite small talk. Byron and Will both asked if Bella's family would be in attendance. She answered that unfortunately they were half a world away, and wouldn't be able to make it. I just smiled covertly at Will. I knew we'd be meeting them eventually. Will just cleared throat and changed the subject.

"What was that about?" Byron asked me quietly. I just smiled and shook my head at him.

"Wait. Is he going to..." I put a finger over his lips to silence him before he finished.

"Say nothing." I told him just as quietly. "To anyone." He caught on and just nodded.

"So Will. How are you handling being a local sports star?" He asked instead.

"It's crazy. I keep getting asked for autographs from people that follow the sport." He said. "It makes no sense."

"That's how I feel about it too." Byron replied.

"That's right." Will said. "You're a professional surfer."

"That's sort of how we feel too." I said.

"Only we're not sports stars." Bella said.

We all shared a laugh at that.

"Well we'll have to pick up this conversation later," Will said. "We're here."

Cool. I hadn't stumbled once in the last ten minutes or so. I must be getting the hang of this. Then of course I had to stumble and nearly fall stepping up on to the wooden patio around the cafe. I should know better then to tempt fate, even if just in my thoughts.

Bella and Will went on ahead while Byron helped me regain my footing. As soon as they were out of earshot he whispered to me "so is he really going to, you know."

"Yes." I whispered back. "Don't say anything to anyone or I'll loose your sisters on you for ruining the surprise."

He winced and mimed zipping his lips shut and locking them. Good boy.

He helped me step carefully along the patio to the nearest door. Once inside a whole new challenge presented itself, tiles.

"I think I need to sit for a while." I told Byron and he helped me over to the nearest booth.

Once sitting I took a look around. Emma had gotten here before the rest of us and had gotten the food set out on the buffet tables. She'd set up warming trays for what needed to stay warm and had the rest sitting in ice. Ice that she kept refreezing each time she walked by.

There was a spread of food. Seafood was the most prominent, but she had added variety with vegetable dishes , some pastas and rices, and some beef and poultry as well. Off to one side was bread and salad, and to the other was a series of covered trays that I guessed held desserts.

Emma walked over to me and took a seat across from me. She didn't wobble even once.

"Hey." She greeted me. "You made it here."

"You can thank Byron for that." I said. "If not for his support I would have broken my neck long before getting here."

"How have you never learned how to walk in heels?" She asked again, mostly rhetorically at this point. I'd answered that question several times by now.

"Do I really need to answer that again?" I complained.

"It's just hard to believe someone as outgoing as you never even went to a high school dance. That's all." She said back.

"So I see you got all the food set up." I pointed out trying to change the topic. "Not bad."

"Thank you." She said looking pleased. "I just have to get the drinks set up and we'll be good."

"What is to drink?" I asked.

"I'm sticking to soda and juice since we are holding this at the cafe. I don't want Zane or Rikki getting in trouble." She answered.

"OK. Do you need any help with that?" I offered.

"You just sit and rest until our parents arrive." She ordered. "We are trying to have a tail free evening and you -"

"And I still can't walk a straight line in these shoes." I finished for her.

She smiled. "You have about half an hour to rest until then though." She told me. "You don't mind if I borrow Byron though?"

"Let me guess." I said with a grin. "Better to let the guys handle the cold drinks that might get condensation on them then us."

"That's about right." She answered back with a grin of her own.

"Sure." I laughed. "Draft him."

"Thanks." She said as she bounced up. She gave me a quick, sisterly hug and hurried off calling out for the guys as she went.

I took the time to put my feet up. Now that I was sitting, and not distracted by Byron, I realized they were starting to hurt. I decided that I'd try to spend as much time tonight as possible off my feet.

Once he was done helping Emma do the last bit of set up, Byron came over to me and sat next to me. We didn't talk. Didn't need to. We just enjoyed each others company for the time being.

The half hour I had to rest was over before I realized it. Emma was calling us all to head outside to greet the families when they arrived. Getting back to my feet would have been difficult with out Byron's help, much less walking outside. But thanks to his support, and patience, I made it with out mishap.

Emma's family was the first to arrive. She welcomed them and guided them inside to wait for the rest of the guests to arrive. They were followed shortly after by Rikki's father and Cleo's family. My parents arrived before we had finished saying hello to the other arrivals, and we all headed inside. I was a bit sad that Bella's family wasn't going to be joining us, but she told me not to worry about it. We were her family.

Once everyone was inside Emma invited us to be seated. Then she began a short speech.

She kept it simple, greeting my parents and thanking them for all the help they'd given in just the short time they'd been here. She finished by saying that it had been a pleasure to get to know them and then invited everyone to mingle while enjoying the food.

I started to get up, but Byron gently put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked up curious.

"Allow me. It will be easier then you trying to carry a plate across the room." He said with a kind smile.

I grimaced. He was right about that. However, I needed to see the choices to pick from them. "How about you give me your arm and help me over there." I smiled at him. "You can carry it for me if you like but I do need to see my options."

He smiled and offered me his arm. I took it gladly and he helped me over to the line that had formed. My parents had held back, waiting for me, and joined us at the back of the line.

"Oh honey," my Mother started. "How could you have let yourself be talked into those shoes? They look nice but you have no practice wearing heels."

"The girls wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." I said with an overly sweet smile.

"I know that look." Dad said. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing illegal." I told him. "Just what, I don't know yet."

My Dad just smiled tiredly then turned to Byron and held out his hand. "Byron. Good evening to you."

Byron took the offered hand and returned the greeting. "Good evening too you as well, Mr. Westbrook."

"Adam, please. You are dating my daughter." He corrected.

"Of course, Adam." He said.

"So after you eat can you take us around and introduced us to everyone?" Mom asked me while the guys were greeting each other.

"Sure. After I eat." I agreed. It didn't need to be said that I couldn't do both at once.

It turned out to be unnecessary for us to make the rounds. After I had made my choices I returned to sit. My parents joined me so I wouldn't have to eat alone. While we were eating everyone made it a point to drop by and meet my parents.

I took care of introductions and welcomed them to pull up a chair and join us for a bit. Everyone got along well. My parents easily got along well with everyone and were soon sharing stories of tailed mishaps the five of us had gotten in to over the years.

Even Kim seemed to be in a non trouble making mood. I don't know if that was because she had finally come around or was under strict orders to behave, but either way she didn't ruin the festivities. After we'd all eaten our fill Emma put on some light music and invited everyone to mingle or dance, she didn't care which, but no sitting like a lump.

I glared daggers at her but dutifully took to the floor with Byron's aid. I don't know how he put up with all my stumbles and near falls, but he did, never once complaining, and he never left my side unless I asked to fetch me a drink. I would be sitting and waiting at those times.

At one point, while Bella was distracted, I had Byron help me over to where Will was so I could quietly ask him how progress was. He quietly admitted that it was going well and he expected it to be finished in just over a week. I wasn't able to ask him anything else as Bella returned to claim him before I could. But I was satisfied that all was well on that front and Will would soon be making Bella extremely happy.

The party was a hit and everyone had a great time. It didn't last too late into the night, even though it was a Saturday. Emma thanked everyone for coming and loaded them all down with some of the left overs. Byron offered to help me home. I just told him to meet me at the canal a block from my place. Bella started to protest but let it die after deciding I'd had enough walking in heels for one night.

After saying good night to Will she offered to join me for the swim home. Byron helped me down to the short dock near the cafe and insisted that I only dip my hand in at first. Even though our clothes came out completely dry and undamaged after a swim he still insisted I not risk such a lovely dress.

After I had changed he lowered me into the water and promised to meet me at the appointed place to escort me to the door. I stole a kiss from him and told him to not keep me waiting long. I took off in the water, glad to be off my feet for even a short time. I took my time and enjoyed the swim. I knew that Byron would never get there before me on foot so I didn't rush.

Bella swam leisurely along side me. We didn't go far out, the views weren't great at night, and stayed near the shore. We arrived at the edge of the water near our place and worked out way out of the water.

"So how does it feel to not have to worry about getting out and dry so fast no one sees you?" I asked her.

"It feels kinda good actually." She admitted after some thought. "I don't enjoy being a spectacle, but it is definitely a load off to not have to worry."

"So should we get dry now or wait for Byron to arrive first? I asked.

"Eh. Let's wait." She said with a laugh. "I'm in no hurry."

Byron didn't keep us waiting long, and after escorting us home he took his leave for the night. I quickly got out of the shoes and vowed to never wear anything like them again. I then decided to call it an early night. I wouldn't know that Bella had sneaked out until the next morning when I couldn't find her. She got home just before lunch.

"Where have you been?" I asked her, trying to keep my tone in the realm of polite curiosity. I must have succeeded because she answered me.

"I went to visit Will."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I left early. Sorry I didn't let you know." She said quickly.

"So early that your bed hasn't been slept in?" I asked her back. I didn't try to hide my suspicions that she'd been there all night anymore.

"I... uh..." she swallowed nervously. "I made it before I left."

"And slept in your evening dress too I suppose?" I said pointing at her outfit. She slumped into a nearby chair. "I see. At least you aren't going to try and convince me you put it back on in the morning before leaving here."

She gave me a guilty look. "Just say it."

I chuckled. "I'm not going to say anything about it. You love him." She smiled at me. "And I'm not your mother so it's not my place to judge you. But you had to know that I'd figure it out sooner or later when you kept being gone over night. We are roommates."

She laughed. "Yeah. We are. I'm surprised you haven't stayed over with Byron yet, actually."

I turned a bright red. I knew I loved him, but, being a gentleman, he hadn't pressured me in anyway and I was too shy to make the first move.

I didn't get a chance to respond to her statement though. A knock at the door caught our attention. After exchanging a confused look, we hadn't been expecting anyone today, we both went to see who it was.

The woman standing at our door was blond, pretty, and wearing sandals, a bikini top that was barely decent, and a pair of cut offs that Daisy Duke would think were to revealing. She was holding a cold bottle of water to her forehead and looked like she was suffering a heat wave on a day in the mid 60's. I knew her but I'd never have expected her to be dressed like this.

"Linda?" I asked stunned.

"Please tell me you have AC in your place." She said in reply. "I feel like I'm slow cooking out here."

"Come in," Bella said. "Before you start a riot."

She hurried inside and headed to the kitchen where she opened the freezer door and then stood in front of it.

"What is going on?" I asked. "You look like you're suffering and it's not even that hot today."

"Nine months in Antarctica is what." She said. "I got acclimated to the cold and now I constantly feel it's too hot."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny. "And so you took a job here to try and get warm again."

"Nope. No job." She said. I closed the freezer door and guided her to a chair.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Vacation." She answered. "You wouldn't have anything really cold to drink?"

"Some lemonade." Bella said. "It's in the fridge. Laura can get you a glass while I get changed."

"That's fine." Linda said. "Just as long as it's cold. Oh what was I thinking coming from there to here?"

"I have no idea." I said as I poured her a glass and brought it over to her. I then chilled it further, until flecks of ice started to form. "There you go."

She drained half of it in one go. "I guess I was thinking I'd go some place borderline tropical and warm up. I should have taken it a bit slower."

Bella returned and poured herself a glass. She grabbed a straw and took a seat. I decided if we were having a social hour I'd pour myself a glass too. As usual I didn't bother with the straw. I even took a deliberate sip with Linda staring right at me too. Bella nearly choked. "She really has no idea." She burst out.

"No idea of what?" Linda asked after finishing the second half of her glass.

While I refilled her glass with the last of the lemonade Bella pointed to her glass, and the straw in it, and then to mine. Linda just looked at her not comprehending. Bella rolled her eyes and took a sip without the straw. Predictably she ended up in her tail ten seconds later.

"Laura." Bella told me. I sighed and took another sip. As usual I didn't end up in mine.

Linda blinked at me. "How?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I couldn't seem to stop either. So Bella explained.

"Why you sneaky little..." She broke out into laughter with me. "You did that in front of me for years. So much for being an observant scientist."

I waved my hand, as if brushing the issue aside, as I finally calmed down. "It's no big deal. They didn't figure it out either." I told her. "But I must say while it's good too see you, why here?"

"Well. It is like I told you I wanted try and get warm again." She looked at me. "And who did figure it out?"

"Emma's boyfriend, Ash." I said. "And I meant why here in particular. I'm your friend, and Bella here only knows you from when you came to help us. The others, well..."

"Observant boy." She drank her second glass while thinking. "As for the other. Well I guess it's because you are my friend. I won't bother the others. I understand that forgiveness isn't something I might ever earn from them, but that doesn't mean I can't visit you."

"That's nice." Bella said.

"Of course it might also be because I'd love to hear you tell me about how a class 4 storm turns into a moderate summer squall over night." She leaned back so at to be able to look at both of us at the same time. We both turned pale. "I see."

"Well after the comet we felt it wouldn't be too hard." Bella squeaked out. I kicked her under the table. Linda didn't miss it.

"Ah... I see." She focused on me. "You at least should have known better."

I looked away, I couldn't hide the guilty look on my face, but I wasn't going to blame the others to save myself either.

"Don't be too hard on her." Bella said. "It was mostly our idea. She did warn against it, but went along with us in the end because she wouldn't abandon us either."

"Bella." I hissed. "That makes me look like the bad guy."

Linda just sighed. "So let me get this straight." She pointed to Bella. "You and the others thought it would be a good idea to try and stop a massive force of nature?" She then pointed to me. "And, after you failed to convince them to not do it, you chose to join them such a poor display of judgment?"

I kept silent. Bella nodded reluctantly. "Well, the only thing I can't fault about that, Laura, is your loyalty." Linda said. "I take it that's how you got found out?"

"Yes." I whispered, guiltily.

"Tell me everything." She ordered.

We did. Anytime we tried to gloss over something she caught us out. Eventually, we stopped trying.

Once we were done she just stared at us. "You could have been killed. All of you." She fixed me with a glare. "You are extremely lucky you didn't get yourself killed. What were you thinking there at the end?"

"Uh. Better me then all of us?" I tried lamely.

She sighed and rested her head on her hands. "Loyal to a fault." She muttered.

"That's a good thing I hope." I commented.

"Not really." She said looking up. "It almost got you killed. Noble or not, dead is dead."

I realized I'd scared her somehow. "What else was I supposed to do at that point?"

"I guess that's all you could do." She said. "It's just, I don't have many friends. Well only one actually." She looked right at me. "And I'm not exactly ready to loose her."

I felt really small at that point. "Oh." I got out.

"Trust me we already had it out with her on that one." Bella said. "Most of us were of the opinion that she should have let us take some of it. Split five ways might have been better for all of us."

"You do realize that it wasn't the force of the storm that nearly killed me right?" I asked them both.

"If not then then what?" Linda looked at me.

"Getting slammed into the sea floor." I said. "Which would have happened to all of us if I hadn't pulled it towards me. Then all of us would have been knocked out and drowned."

They both looked at me as they reconsidered the sequence of events. "Oh." Bella finally said her eyes open wide. "OH! If we'd all been knocked out then there would have been no one to rescue us."

Linda's gaze snapped to her then back to me. She sighed again. "I guess from that perspective what you did was the best possible course of action."

"But why didn't you tell us that back then." Bella demanded.

"Four on one and I had a concussion." I looked at her. She gave a guilty flinch. "Not much chance I had of winning that argument back then. And by the time I would have we'd agreed to let it go."

"Well that is true." Bella admitted.

"Well," Linda said. "I guess you already know how foolish a risk that all was. As long as you never try something like that again I guess you learned your lesson."

"We did." Bella and I said together. "And we won't."

"Anyways it seams you've gotten used to the heat." I commented. "If you like I have a shirt you could borrow to get you back to your place."

"I haven't gotten used to anything." Linda said. "It just easier to deal with sitting here and not moving around." We all chuckled. "Besides I'm staying on my boat. I got it out of the marina late yesterday and drove it over here this morning. I figured the less distance I had to walk in this heat the better."

"It's not that hot." I said.

"Need I remind you I just spent the last nine months in a place where forty below for more then an hour is considered a heat wave?" She countered.

"Fahrenheit or Centigrade?" I countered back.

"Enough you two." Bella said before we got really going. "Dr. Denman it's good to see you again, really. Laura is correct that of the rest of us I am the most happy to see you. Now that being said I think I should warn the others that you are visiting. They deserve to know."

"Thank you." She said.

"OK. Tell Will we say hello too." I told her. Bella turned bright red and practically ran from the room.

"What was that about?" She asked me confused.

"Nothing." I said. "So how long are you going to be in town for?"

"A month or so." She said. "You wouldn't have anything else cold to drink?"

"I'll check." I said and headed over to the fridge to check.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in pleasant conversation. I made more lemonade from the cans of concentrate we had in the freezer. I kept it cold, and we drank it all while catching up. I told her about my parents visit, and all the other crazy stuff that had happened since. I invited her to stay for dinner and fill me in on what she had been doing on her last job.

She was more then happy to. While she couldn't share it all with me, some stuff was privileged, she told me what she could. I enjoyed her visit and invited her to come back any time while she was here. She agreed and called it a night around nine.

Bella had left early in the afternoon and I didn't see her again at all that day. I figured she'd chosen to stay at Will's place and just went with it. She was a big girl. I didn't worry. I set the coffee pot and went to sleep early. I was planing to see my parents off to the airport before I had to be at work Monday morning.

The next morning I had a tearful farewell with my parents just before they passed through security at customs. We promised to keep in touch and to visit again soon. I promised that I'd try to get back out to the states next time. They told me I welcome to invite the others and show them around. I promised to extend the invitation but then I had to say goodbye. If I delayed them any longer they'd never get through customs and security in time to catch their flight.

I waited there until they were out of sight. Then turned and headed out. I missed them already but I knew that this was my home now. We'd call, write, or visit, the modern age made that easier then ever, but I knew that I belonged here and they belonged there. I didn't regret anything.

Lewis was sitting at his desk flipping through books of mermaid legends. He had his computer browser opened to his preferred search engine so he could cross check anything he found. He was flipping aimlessly, his attention more on the news that Denman was back then on what he was looking at. So it was a complete surprise to him when he looked down at the book at a legend he'd glossed over some time ago as unimportant.

He quickly typed a few words into the computer and cross checked a few thing. A second search showed him the last bit of information he needed. His jaw dropped as he considered the import of what he was looking at. Giving himself a mental shake he grabbed his phone and began to send a mass text to all of the girls and the guys.

On his desk the pages of the book started to flutter closed while a chart noting the date of the upcoming partial lunar eclipse covered his computer screen.

"This is got to be the most amazing thing ever!" Lewis said to himself as he ran out to meet the others.


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note:

First chapter of the next sequel is up. Trading Tails. I hope you all enjoy that as much as you did this one.


End file.
